


Neked teremtve

by Pesther



Series: Miranda Lawson LI [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Childhood, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Hurt, Lies, Loss, Love, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesther/pseuds/Pesther
Summary: Mit tennél, ha egy idegen beállítana a szobádba (inkább börtönödbe) és azt mondaná, hogy menj vele? Mit tennél, ha beleszeretnél ebbe az idegenbe? Mit tennél, ha elveszítenéd? Mit tennél, ha megtalálnád? Mit tennél, ha majdnem megint elveszítenéd? Miranda Lawson vagyok, te pedig mindent meg fogsz tudni.Történet egy szerelemről, egy nem mindennapi párról és az életről. Minden egy bállal kezdődött.In medias res.





	1. Az első ígéret

**Author's Note:**

> Történt egyszer a Föld nevű bolygón, hogy valaki nagyot gondolt (inkább sírt), miközben látta a Mass Effect 3 végét. Köszi BioWare, ezt elcsesztétek! Szóval, ez a valaki most összeszül nekünk egy AU történetet, mely jóval azelőtt kezdődik, hogy a Kaszásoktól bárki is félt volna (igazából, valaki biztos félt, de az nekünk nem fontos). Ezután ME2, ME3 és ki tudja. Tevem az sok van, csak meg kellene valósítani. Shepard földi születésű, ezért a szülei (Hannah Shepard & Joseph Shepard) is meg fognak jelenni párszor. Főként az elején és a végén. Mindketten pozitív karakterek :)
> 
> Figyelem!  
> A karakterek a BioWare tulajdonai. Várhatóan lassan lesznek kiadva a részek. Nem szex történet, de lesz benne, amikor már mindketten felnőttek.
> 
> Kezdjünk bele :D Jó olvasást!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Csapjunk a lecsóba ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda szemszöge.

Tizenöt év. Tizenöt éve vagyok ide bezárva. Február 13 van. Ki tudja valaki találni, hogy mi van ezen a napon? Ha nem venne körül ennyi idegesítő, jópofáskodó szerencsétlen alak, akkor én sem tudnám. De tudom. Ma lettem tizenöt éves. Ez mit jelent? Ma apám bált rendez nekem, mint minden évben. Ezzel akarja megmutatni, hogy ő mennyire 'szereti' a kicsi lányát. De ez csak a látszat. Csak nem akarja hogy a szomszédok tudják miket csinál velem. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki tudja mi van a fehér falak mögött. Csak szenvedés, semmi más. Ez a hely az én börtönöm. Nem várhatok Superman-re hogy megmentsen, miközben engem minden nap orvosok látnak el a sérüléseim miatt. Bár már egy hete nem dobtak a mechek elé, de csak a bál miatt. Nehogy valaki elkezdjen gondolkodni. Persze engem nem zavarna, ha valaki elvinne innen, csak tegye gyorsan, mert félek, hogyha sokáig maradok ebben a kínzókamrában, akkor hamarosan fejbelő egy mech és oda az egész tökéletesdi. De tökéletesség nincs és ezt nem érti meg. Már nem tudom mit tehetnék, hogy elmehessek innen. Tele van az egész biztonságiakkal, akik egy pillanat alatt ártalmatlanná tesznek, segítségre meg nem számíthatok.

Hatalmasat sóhajtok, miközben a ruhámat veszem fel. Ez egy drága, hosszú, rózsaszín ruha, ami egyébként szerintem csúnya, mert utálom a rózsaszínt. Ezen kívül nincs vele problémám, csak az hogy hordanom kell. Nem én választottam, hanem az apám. Ennyit a demokráciáról, még egy ruhát sem nézhetek magamnak. A szekrényemben is csak fekete és fehér pólók vannak, meg persze nadrágok. Néhányon van minta, de a legtöbben nincs. Egyhangú az egész, akárcsak az egész ház. Minden fal egyszerű és fehér, kivéve a bálteremben. Ott ezerféle dísz van, csak nem tudom minek. Mindegy, én ez elennen nem tehetek semmit. A lényeg, hogy most ezen túllegyünk, de gyorsan és problémamentesen, ha lehet.

"Miss.Lawson!" Valaki kopog az ajtómon.

"Mindjárt megyek." Még a cipőm és készen is leszek. Semmi kedvem ehhez az egészhez, de muszáj mennem. Bárcsak máshová mehetnék...Bárhová, csak el innen. De erősnek kell maradnom, nem törhetek meg. Ezzel nem hódolok be az apám akaratának és saját magam maradhatok. 

"A vendégek már itt vannak és Mr.Lawson is várja."

"Carla, csak egy pillanat és megyek." A hangomon biztosan hallatszik, hogy nagyon nem akarom. Ezt sohasem titkoltam és most sem lesz máshogy.

"Szüksége van segítségre?" Ez most komoly? Nem vagyok porcelánbaba, fel tudom venni ezt a hülye ruhát.

"Nem, Carla." Kinyitom az ajtót és elémtárul az alacsony, kissé kövérkés, harminc körüli nőszemély. Ő az egyik legidegesítőbb, tőle csak a ruhatervezőm rosszabb, Emily. Odavan mindenért és még parancsolgató is. Hagyjuk, úgysem tehetek semmit.

"Elragadóan néz ki, mint mindig. Ismét el fog kápráztatni mindenkit." Mosolyog rám, mintha sohasem tett volna semmi rosszat ellenem. Itt senki sem ártatlan. Mind meg fognak egyszer fizetni.

"Nekem mindegy, csak legyünk túl rajta." Megvonom a vállamat.

"Az édesapja rengeteget fektetett ebbe a bálba. Az ön báljába. Legalább tegyen úgy, mintha élvezné." Mondja menet közben.

"Ezt inkább hagyjuk. Már elkezdődött, szóval teljesen mindegy."

Végigsétálunk a hosszú, egyhangú folyosón, ahol minden ablakon rács van, nehogy el tudjak szökni. Okos megoldás, nemde? Segít hogy még jobban börtönben érezzem magam. A szobám hasonlóan egyhangú, csak erősebbek a rácsok és az ajtó acélból van. Egy gyerek ellen védekeznek így. Szánalmas.

Évente nagyjából háromszor jutok el a bálterembe. Az emeleten van és az erkélyről egyenesen a csillagos eget lehet nézni. Mindig is szerettem az égitesteket. Egyik nagy vágyam, hogy láthassam az galaxist. Gyönyörű lehet. Már most semmi sem lehetetlen, csak nekem, mert még mindig itt vagyok és éppen nyitják nekem az ajtót. Fél éve nem voltam itt, nem tudhatom megváltozott-e valami, vagy esetleg teljesen ugyan olyan. Hihetetlen hogy alig hagyhatom el a szobámat. Minden este el kell mennem vacsorázni az apámmal, majd reggel korán kelek, kezdődnek az óráim. Természetesen itthon, a szobámban. Magántanuló vagyok, mert az iskolákban egy olyan tanár sincs, aki a képességeimnek megfelelően tudna oktatni. Tizenöt éves vagyok és már simán bejutnék a legjobb orvosi egyetemre. A tanulás után felveszem a páncélom és irány a pince, ahol egy kialakított csatatér van, tele mechekkel, akik csak arra vának hogy lelőjjem őket...vagy fordítva.

Elémtárul a bálterem. Semmit sem változott. A plafonra díszes falak vannak feste, míg a falakon díszes tapéta van. Az ablakok...rács nélküliek. Ha egyszer megszöknék, innen lenne az egyetlen esélyem. A gond az, hogy négy emelet magasan vagyunk.

A terem közepén rengeteg ember beszélget, köztük fiatalok és idősek. Az apám a terem egyik végében áll, mint mindig és szokásához híven társalog valami pénzes bolonddal, aki beveszi a meséit. Együtt nevetnek, kicsit isznak, majd jön egy másik idióta. Ez mindig így van. Most pedig oda kell mennem hozzá és jelezni hogy megjöttem te paraszt. Utálom ezt az embert. Lassan, kicsit megszeppenve sétálok oda hozzá. Először nem vesz észre, majd köhintek egyet.

"Miranda. Hát megjöttél. Már vártalak." Ez rosszul kezdődik. "Most éppen beszélgetek menj és foglald el magad." Egy kopasz fickóval cseveg. Biztos valami üzleti ügy. Seggfej.

"Rendben." Forgatom a szemeimet, ami miatt eléggé csúnyán néz rám. Szerintem felpofozna, ha nem lennének itt mások. Majd később bepótolja. Mindig megteszi...

Elindulok az erkélyhez. Ez a kedvenc helyem az egész házban. Valószínűleg csak a csillagok miatt. Mindig, amikor bált rendez az apám és tehetem, akkor ide jövök. Itt egy kicsit önnmagam lehetek és azt csinálhatok, amit szeretnék. Egy hétig itt tudnék ülni az eget bámulva.

"Elnézést....Bocsánat...Sajnálom." Legalább százszor mondom el, mire átverekedem magam a tömegen. "Bocsánat." Túl sok itt az ember...

Végre senki sincs az utamban, már csak pár lépés választ el a csodás látványtól. Nincs annál jobb, mint Ausztráliából lesni a csillagokat, de lehet csak azért mondom ezt, mert máshonnan még nem láttam őket. Tetszenek. Talán egy apró mosoly is van az arcomon, hogy egy vágyam újra teljesül. Mindig erre várok. Egész évben. Zavartalanul sétálok és már látom is a sötétkék eget, de ekkor...megbotlok. Minden olyan gyorsan történik. Ki és mikor rakott ide küszöböt?! Ez eddig nagyon nem volt itt!

Érzem ahogyon a Föld középpontja felé zuhannék, már majdnem a padlóra esnék, de érzem hogy valaki megfog. Erős kéz fonódik a derekam köré és visszatart az orra bukástól.

"Megvagy!" A hangja mély és egészen férfias. Alig van időm felfogni a dolgokat, csak azt tudom hogy teljesen magához húz, én pedig meglepődötten pihenek karjaiban. De elenged, bár biztonságban vagyok. "Nem esett bajod?"

"Ömm....nem. Bár a lábujjamat kicsit beütöttem. Köszönöm." Megfordulok és a látvány... felfoghatatlan? A szemeiben elveszek egy pillanatra, mesésen kékek és hívogatóak. Az ruháján keresztül is látom, hogy izmos teste van, bár nem lehet sokkal idősebb tőlem. Fekete öltöny van rajta, csokornyakkendő és egy fehér ing. Helló szépfiú, nem akarsz magaddal vinni?

"Nincs mit megköszönnöd. Ez természetesen. Csak nem fogom hagyni hogy megsérülj. A nevem John. John Shepard." Rámmosolyog és oly' csodáslatos, hogy engem Erósz elkezd nyilával bögkdösni.

"Miranda Lawson." Csak állok előtte megszeppenve, miközben ő még mindig mosolyog. Őszinte leszek: sohasem beszéltem még ilyen jóképű sráccal! Nem is! Sohasem beszéltem még srcáccal! Egyre jobban kalimpál a szívem, amikor megérinti a jobb kezem és a szájához emeli.

"Gyönyörű név egy méggyönyörűbb lánynak." Gyengéden megcsókolja a kezem. Ajkai érintése perzselik bőrömet és furcsa érzések futnak végig a gerincemen.

"Johnny!" Egy nő hangját hallom.

"Mennem kell. Később még találkozunk." Már azt hittem sohasem ér ide senki! Ha még valamit mond, akkor teljesen zavarba jövök. Elindul a terem közepe felé, közben hozzám hasonlóan arra ügyel, hogy bocsánatot kérjen mindenkitől.

Nézzünk szembe a tényezőkkel: egy helyes srác kezet csókolt nekem és el is kapott, hogy ne essek el. Az baj hogyha soha többé nem akarok kezet mosni? Elképesztő mennyiségű boldogság szabadult fel bennem. Mi ez? Miranda Lawson. Térj magadhoz! Most teljesen elment a kedvem a csillagoktól. Inkább visszamegyek, az apám úgyis beszélni akar majd velem. Még ha nem is örülök neki, de elindulok. 

"...A lányom valahol itt kell hogy legyen. Áhh! Hát itt vagy! Mr. és Mrs.Shepard. Ő itt a lányom, Miranda." Shepard? Mintha az a srác is ezt a nevet mondta volna. Nem, nem hinném. 

"Szervusz kiscsillag. Boldog születésnapot." A nő kedvesen szól hozzám. Mintha már hallottam volna ezt a hangot. Ismerős, de mégis ismeretlen.

"Jó estét. Köszönöm." Igyekszem kedves lenni.

"A fiunk valahol erre lehet. Nem sokkal idősebb tőled. Idén lesz tizennyolc. Biztosan be szeretne mutatkozni. Mindig otthon akar maradni, de most elrángattuk." Az apámtól kicsit fiatalabb férfi szólal meg. Magas és egészen izmosnak tűnik a korához képest. Ötven évesnek mondanám. A felesége alacsony, barna hajú, kedves arcú hölgy. 

"Állandóan van valami kifogása. Azt mondja hogy tanul, de úgyis csak modellhajókat szerelget vagy zenél. Pedig jóeszű gyerek, csak kicsit lusta." Magyarázkodik kissé vidáman az anya.

"Már hogy lenne lusta? Katonai iskolába iratkozott és edzeni is jár. Jövőre már szolgálatban lesz." Ezeknek itt kell összeveszni?

"Ugyan már, Joseph! Tudod hogy olyan mit te! Négy év múlva sem fogja elkezdeni!"

"Elnézést. Jó estét." Ez a hang...ez ő. "John Shepard vagyok. Ön bizonyára Henry Lawson. Örvendek a találkozásnak." Kezet ráz apámmal, majd felém fordul. "Hölgyem. Boldog születésnapot. Megint." Mosolyog rám. Megint. "Ezt ne felejtsem el odaadni." Egy kis fehér rózsát nyújt felém. "Nem tudtam mit szeretsz, ezért csak ezt hoztam.

"Köszönöm." Meglepődötten elfogadom. Szép kis növény, igazán jó az illata is.

"Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ti ketten már találkoztatok." Az apám szólal meg. Tudom hogy nem örül. Sohasem engedett fiúk közelébe.

"Csak egy pillanatra pár perccel ezelőtt." Egy kicsit csendben marad, közben engem néz, majd az apámhoz fordul. "Uram, megengedi hogy felkérjem a lányát egy táncra?" Jóképű és udvarias. A szülei annyira büszkén néznek rá, mintha csak a kezemet kérné meg.

"Csak tessék."

"Megtisztelne egy tánccal, Ms.Lawson?" Egyenesen elém áll.

Az apámra nézek, csendesen az engedélyét kérve. Ő bólint egyet. "Örömmel, Mr.Shepard." Most büszke lehet. Ritka dolog, hogy ilyen kedvesen beszélek bárkivel is. Egyszerűen nem érdemlik meg. Én miért legyek kedves azzal, aki naponta majdnem megöl?

Hamar, széles mosollyal az arcán felkarol és a terem közepébe vezet, majd megállunk. 

"Azt tudnod kell, hogy pocsék táncos vagyok. Előre sajnálom, ha a lábadra lépek. Mellesleg, fáj még?" Mélyen a szemembe néz, kicsit bűnbánóan, pedig nem is az ő hibája, de azért közben mindkét kezét a derekamon pihenteti. Nekem tetszik.

"Már jobb. Egyébként, én sem táncolok jól. Azt hiszem hiába tanultam meg vagy öt féle táncot."  

"Ezesetben, beszélgethetünk is, a biztonság érdekében. Fiatal vagyok még a halálhoz."

"Nagyon vicces. Ha már itt vagyunk, akkor muszáj lesz táncolni is. Az apám megölne, ha elhitetném vele, hogy táncolok, közben meg nem is. Utálja ha hazudok neki."

"Nem túl szigorú veled?" Érdeklődően néz rám.

"Hát..." Nem mondhatom el neki mi van itt. Ha kiszivárogtatja, abból óriási botrány lesz."Csak vigyázni akar rám. Ennyi az egész."

"Csak nem lesz baj belőle, ha beszélgetnénk egy kicsit. Én nem bántalak, nincs okom rá. Amúgyis rendes lánynak tűnsz." Ohh...

"Nos... köszönöm. Mehetünk akkor?" 

Ismét szélesen mosolyog, majd bólint egyet és visszamegyünk az erkélyhez. A csillagok éppen oly' szépek, mint amikor az előbb kijöttem. De ezúttal nem akarok elesni. Persze már van aki elkap.

"Szereted a csillagokat?" Alig ülünk le a kinti padra és egyből kérdezősködik. 

"Igen."

"Gyönyörűek. Amikor van rá időm és persze kedvem is, akkor csak kinézek az ablakomon és a galaxist nézem. Voltál már odafent?"

"Nem. Biztosan szép."

"Leírhatatlan élmény. Megunni sem lehet. Én általában hajókon élek, mert a szüleim ott dolgoznak. Néha jövünk csak a Földre, évente nagyjából kétszer."

"Vannak rokonaid a Földön is?"

"Nem igazán. A legtöbben a Fellegvárban élnek, vagy más hajókon. Azért elég nagy családunk van. Neked?"

"Csak én és az apám. Meg neki van egy testvére, de nem tudjuk mi van vele. Legalábbis én nem, az apám talán."

"Az anyukád? Róla még sohasem hallottam." Reménykedtem, hogy ezt az egy témát nem fogjuk érinteni. Az igazat nem tudhatja. Egy anya. Milyen lehet? Ha arra gondolok, hogy van egy anyám, aki szeret és vigyáz rám, akkor elszomorodok. A padlót bámulom, mert keserű érzelmeket szabadít fel benne. "Ne haragudj, nem tudtam hogy nem kellett volna megkérdeznem." Megérinti a vállamat. 

"Semmi gond. Meghalt... amikor megszülettem. Nem ismertem, te pedig nem tudhattad. Tényleg nem zavar." De igen, zavar.

"Akkor oké. Beszélgethetünk valami vidámabb dologról is." Vidám dolog? Az én életemben? Ha nem rólam lenne szó, esküszöm nevetnék. Egy pillanatra csendben marad. "Hmm... lássuk csak. Van barátod?" 

"Nincsenek barátaim." Elmosolyodik a válaszomon. De most meg miért? Ebben nincs semmi, amin mosolyogni kellene. Ez egy nagyon is szomorú dolog.

"Nem úgy értettem. Tudod te. Egy bizonyos személy, akit tiszta szívből szeretsz. Biztosan van egy olyan srác az életedben." 

"Úgy nézek én ki, mint akinek van?" Válaszul csak bólint. Ez most komoly? "Tévedsz."

"Tényleg?" A szemében mintha remény csillanna fel. "Akkor ezek szerint nem baj, ha flörtölök veled." Egyre szélesedik a mosolya, míg az én arcom vörösödni kezd. Mit csinál velem? "Nagyon szépek a szemeid. Acélkék, ugye?" Csak bólintok. "Nem mondtad hogy apád tolvaj."

"Hogy mi?" Az apám egy fasz, de nem tolvaj.

"Lelopta a csillagokat az égből, csak hogy a szemedbe rakhassa őket. Térkép kell hozzájuk, mert elvesztem bennük....Mennyibe kerül egy mosolyod? Olyan szép lehet, hogy biztos nem adod ingyen." Jézusom, mit akar ez tőlem? Persze még mindig tetszik, csak az nem, hogy olyan vörös az arcom, mintha most futottam volna körbe a házunkat, majd fel a lépcsőn, el idáig. Közben a tőle kapott virág még mindig itt van a kezemben. Nem akartam odaadni apámnak, mert akkor biztos hogy nem kapom vissza. Ahhoz túl szép, hogy ne lássam újra.

"Nekem...most én...ömm..." Ez marha jól kezdődik! "Te...nem vagy éhes?" Jobb kérdést nem is tehetnél fel, te hígagyú! Gratulálok, Miranda Lawson!

"Nem, köszi. Már ettem, nem is olyan régen. De azért ez kedves tőled. Kedvellek." Ismét mosolyog. Hogyan lehetne leszedni a képéről? Bár annyira mégsem zavar. Keves velem. Ezt ritkán tapasztalom. A szülei is rendesek. Azt hiszem...kedvelem.

"Én is téged." 

"Tényleg? Mármint, ez jó. Azt hittem teljesen hülyének tartasz." Kicsit közelebb húzódik hozzám. Kezd egy kicsit meleg lenni idekint.

"Miért tenném? Nincs okom rá."

"Nem szeretnél eljönni egy túrára velem és a szüleimmel? A hétvégén lesz, más nem jön, csak mi hárman és persze te, ha beleegyezel. Szeretnélek jobban megismerni és a szüleim is biztosan bírnának." 

"Nem tudom, hogy elmehetek-e. Meg kell kérdeznem, de az apám úgysem enged el. Sohasem engedi, hogy másokkal menjek." A hangomból szomorúság hallatszik. Szívesem elmennék velük.

"Hát...ez nem túl jó. Örültem volna ha eljösz. Minden évben elmegyünk egy családi túrára, jó lett volna, ha most csatlakozik hozzánk valaki."

"Néha kicsit tényleg szigorú." Mindig.

"Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy többről van szó. Miranda, bánt téged az apád?" Még egy dolog, amiről reménykedtem, hogy nem fog kérdezni.

"Nem. Miért tenné?" 

"Rosszul hazudsz. Nekem elmondhatod."

"De tényleg nem bánt." 

"Miranda. Segítségre van szükséged. Mond el nekem. Segíthetek neked, ha bízol bennem." 

"De miért segítenél nekem? Csak egy idegen vagyok, aki soha semmit nem tett érted. Alig egy órája beszéltünk először. Nincs okod arra, hogy bármit is tegyél értem." 

"Hiszel a szerelemben első látásra?" Mélyen a szemembe néz. Közel van hozzám. Túl közel. Mire akar kilyukadni?

"Nem tudom. Nem hinném." 

Egy pillanatra máshová néz, mintha gondolkozna, majd újra rámtekint. "Én igen." Bal keze a derekam köré fonódik, míg a jobb párja a vállamon landol, ezzel magához húz és ajkát az enyémhez tapasztja. Egy pillanatra megszűnik a világ, majd becsukom a szemem, amikor rájövök mi történik. Megcsókolt, miközben a hűvös szellő cirógatta bőrömet egy forró nyári éjszakán (mert ez Ausztrália, itt fordítva vannak az évszakok). Engem még sohasem csókolt meg senki, ez az első. Hogyan csináljam? Vissza kell csókolnom és meg is fogom tenni! Jó érzés, hogy ajkai enyémen vannak. Kissé mentolos ízű, de nekem tetszik, az illata pedig kellemes, biztosan befújta magát valamivel. Gyengéden csókol, nagyon élvezem. Visszacsókolok, hogy jelezzem tetszésem. Óvatosan simogatni kezdi a derekam, amikor jobb kezem a nyaka mögé csusszan és  beletúrok rövid, sötét hajába. De mit csinálunk? Ha apám megtudja, nekem végem lesz! Sohasem engedné, hogy újra bárki közelébe menjek! Főleg nem John Shepardébe. Néhány pillanattal később abbahagyja, ami lehet hogy mindkettőnk érdeke.

"Ez meg mi a franc volt?" Kérdezem aggódóan és meglepetten.

"Csók. Azt hiszem. Nem tetszett?" Nem tűnik úgy, mintha szégyelné magát.

"Úristen...mi csak...Istenem...gondolkoznom kell...Nekem kell...muszáj...Majd még beszélünk." Vagy nem. El sem hiszem hogy megcsókolt! Hogy lehet valaki ilyen? Felállok a padról, hogy végre bemehessek, de valami arra késztet, hogy hátranézzek. Mosolyog rám, mintha jó munkát végzett volna. Meg fognak ölni! Most írta alá a halálos ítéletem! "Ne vigyorogj, a francba is!" Durcásan elviharoznék, de felpattan és visszatart azzal, hogy megfogja a kezem.

"Ne haragudj. Nem kellett volna. Sajnálom, egy barom vagyok. Jogosan haragszol, mert az akaratod nélkül megcsókoltalak, pedig alig ismerlek. De ha bármivel bókolok neked, azt nagyon is komolyan gondolom, hiszen nagyon szép és kedves lány vagy." Egyenesen megáll előttem. Tudok én rá haragudni? Nem, azt hiszem nem. Sóhajtok egy nagyot. Még mindig jól néz ki.

"Megbocsájtok." Ki nem bocsájtana meg egy ilyen jóképű és kedves fiúnak?

"Ennek örülök. Azt hiszem lassan haza kell majd mennem, de még egy kicsit a szüleimmel kell lennem, mert úgyis be akarnak mutatni valakinek."

"Rendben, nyugodtan menj. Nem tartalak fel." 

"Azért kaphatnék...egy ölelést? De csak ha nem veszed sértésnek vagy valami." A hangja kicsit hallkabb, mintha szégyellősebb lenne ebben a pillanatban. A halálom lesz, de tényleg. 

Sóhajtok egy nagyot. "Kaphatsz, de csak egyet. Ennyit talán megtehetünk." Megvonom a vállamat és felhúzom a szemöldökeimet  válaszként. Fel kell rá néznem, mert magasabb nálam.

Ma már nem tudom hanyadszorra, de elmosolyodik és megölel. Természetesen viszonzom és egy kicsit így maradunk. Hallom, hogy beleszagol a hajamba. "Jó az illatod."

"Tié..."

"Miranda!" Ó ne! Csak ezt ne! Végem! Kész! Ennyi volt! Ki hoz majd virágot a síromra?

"Apa! Mi csak..."

Félbeszakít. Nagyon nem jó. "Elég! Most azonnal velem jösz!" Közelebb jön hozzám, majd John felé forul. Összeráncolja a homlokát, szemeivel szinte szikrákat szór. "És jobb ha maga eltűnik innen, vagy én kényszerítem rá!" Utálom amikor fenyegetőzik.

"Uram, mi nem csináltunk semmi rosszat. A lánya sértetlen, nem bántanám. Csak megöleltem búcsúzásként."

"Úgy tűnik nem a fiatalember nem tudja mi a különbség a csók és az ölelés között! Nekem ne hazudj, fiam, mert mindent láttam! Ha még egyszer hozzáérsz a lányomhoz, én magam bánok el veled!" Mindjárt felrobban az idegességtől, pedig tényleg nem tettünk semmi rosszat!

"Próbálja csak meg. Nem tudja mivel áll szemben." A hangja teljesen nyugodt és egy lépéssel közelebb megy az apámhoz. "Ha bántani meri Mirandát, akkor újra eljövök magához és levadászom." 

"Taknyos kölyök! Te nem tudod kivel beszélsz!" A hangulat egyre feszültebb és mindenki minket néz, de vannak akik inkább gyorsan elhagyják a házat.

"Soha ne becsüljön alá egy ismeretlent." Most rám néz. "Még látjuk egymást, Miranda Lawson. Ígérem." És én higgyem el? Magabiztos lépésekkel eltűnik a tömegben. 

"Gyere velem." Az apám utasít, én pedig rémülten, a tömegen keresztül követem. Közvetlenül a bálterem mellett van egy szoba, oda megyünk. "Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról?! Mióta ismered azt a fiút?! Mit mondtál neki?!

"Ma találkoztam vele először." Próbálok nyugodt maradni, miközben a virág továbbra is a kezemben van. Már a tenyerem is izzad. Félek. Meg fog ütni. 

"Ha bármit is mondtál neki, én esküszöm megöllek!" Hozzám lép és felemeli a kezét, mintha arra készülne, hogy megüssön. 

"Én nem mondtam neki se..." Egy nagy pofonnal hallgattat el. Legalább annyira fáj, mint a szavai, de erősnek kell maradnom.

"Hazug kis ribanc! Mit mondtál neki?!"

"De én tényleg nem mondtam neki semmit!" Könnyes szemekkel ordítok vissza, miközben hátrálok néhány lépést. 

"Ne merészelj így beszélni velem!" Újra megütne, de...John Shepard! Mit keres itt?

"Mondtam, hogy ne bántsa. Úgy tűnik nem voltam elég világos." Lefogja a kezét, ezért nem tud újra megütni.

"Eressz el, te taknyos!" 

"És ha nem? Engem is megüt? Azt megnézném." El akarok szaladni innen.

"Megteszem, ha kell!" Próbál szabadulni, de a srác szorítása erősebb nála. Egy lökéssel a könnyedén a falhoz nyomja. Mit csinál? Vagy inkább miért?

"Rossz válasz. Utoljára figyelmeztetem. Csak egy ütés. Egy rossz szó. Bármi. Soha többé nem fogja látni. El fogom vinni innen és nem találja meg. Nem ismer engem. Nem tudja mire vagyok képes, ha ártatlanokat kell megvédeni. Javaslom, hogy ne is akarja. Elég világos voltam?" 

"Igen! Igen! Csak engedj el!" Könyörög neki. Jó.

"Helyes. Gyáva alak." Elengedi, de még egy pillanatig fenyegetően néz rá, úgy, hogy még én is sikítva rohannék, majd felém fordul, immár kedvesebb arcal. "Jól vagy?" Csak bólintok ijedtemben. Közeleb jön hozzám és megérinti az arcom, pontosan ott, ahol az ütés ért. Bevallom, vissza kell fognom magam, nehogy kiadjak valamilyen hangot a fájdadalomtól. "Lehet hogy holnapra eléggé csúnya lesz. Ha ezzel bekened, akkor segíteni fog." A zsebéből elővesz egy kis tégelyt. "Ez megigél. Csodákra képes és nem is kell belőle sok." A kezembe nyomja. "Ha még egyszer bánt, nem ússza meg ennyi..." Félbeszakítja, hogy az apám pisztolyt emel a fejéhez. Meg akarja ölni! Ezt...nem szeretném! Tényleg kedvelem! John szemrebbenés nélül várja a következő lépést.

"Fordulj meg. Szép lassan." Ha bántani akarja...akkor tennem kell valamit!

"Nem túl bölcs döntés, Mr.Lawson." Hogy lehet valaki ennyire higgadt még ilyen helyzetben is?

"Nem túl bölcs döntés volt ide jönnie." 

"Higyjem el magának? Nem fogom." Lassan, beszéd közben megfordul. "Szép ez a Predator nehézpisztoly. Nekem is van otthon. Jó közelre és távolra is, csak célozni nehéz vele."

"Fel a kezekkel." Engedelmeskedik. Mindkét kezét a magasba emeli, majd váratlanul a bal kezével oldalra üti apám jobbját, amiből a fegyvert elejti. Hát ez tényleg katonának készül. Látszik hogy a szülei jól nevelték. A jobb kezével beleüt apám gyomrába, majd a nyakánál fogva földre teríti egy szemrebbenés alatt. 

"Jó érzés gyengébbnek lenni, Mr.Lawson? Hogy képes arra, hogy egy gyereket bántson? A saját lányát! Magát erre nevelték? Ilyen egy úriember? El sem tudom képzelni miket tett szegény lánnyal!" Már kevésbé higgadt, eléggé idegesnek tűnik. Én meg csak állok ott, mint néző. Jobb is így. 

"A kurva élet basszon meg, te kölyök!" Az apám homloka izzad az idegességtől.

"Hát tettem én bármi rosszat is? Vagy a lánya? Miért teszi ezt vele?"

"Ehhez neked semmi közöd!" Hiába próbálsz szabadulni, te szemétláda! Most nem fog menni! El sem tudja képzelni, hogy milyen jó érzés így látni. De azért bebújok a hatalmas aloe vera mögé. Jobb lesz nekem ott. Kicsit remegve...

"Igenis közöm van hozzá. De mindegy is. Ezzel tulajdonképpen aláírta az ítéletét. Vissza fogok jönni ide. A lányát elviszem, magát pedig börtönbe juttatom kiskorú bántalmazásáért." Oldalra néz, a fegyverre, miközben továbbra is lent tartja a nyakánál fogja. A pisztolyt óvatosan felém rúgja. "Legyen nálad. Ha bántani akar, lőhetsz vele. Önvédelem, senkit sem fog érdekelni."

"Miranda! Segíts!" Hiába kérlelsz, büdös barom.

"Nem fogok." Felveszem a pisztolyt és felé tartom. De nem fogok lőni. Én nem leszek olyan, mint ő. Lehet, hogy Lawson a nevem, de a személyiségem sohasem lesz olyan.

"Nem is engedném. De jól döntesz. Ne segíts neki. A te érdeked. Most elengedem. Egyenlőre." Elengedi a nyakát, majd óvatosan feláll. "Érted még visszajövök, Miranda Lawson. _Ígérem_." Egy pillanatig engem néz, majd eltűnik a semmiben. Hallottam már ilyenről. John Shepard egy Szövetségi Beszivárgó. Ez hogy lehet? Nem gondoltam volna, de örülök, hogy itt volt. 

Még egy kicsit értetlenül nézek a semmibe, amíg apám felkel a földről. Jobb lesz ha most megyek. Óvatosan kihátrálok, miközben a pisztolyt folyamatosan rászegezem. Nem mintha nélküle nem tudnám megvédeni magamat. Kilépek az ajtón, majd felfutok a szobámba. Ez a hely börtönöm és menedékem, ahol magam lehetek. Mégis elvágyom innen, hogy életemet mentsem. 

Leveszem magamról a kényelmetlen ruhát és lezuhanyzok a saját fürdőszobámban. Tényleg el fog jönni? Ha igen, akkor hogy jut be és mit fog csinálni? Ha nem, akkor magamat kell megmentenem. Nem tudom hogy, de megteszem. Kerül, amibe kerül. Lefekszek a nagy, fehér ágyamba és a szintén fehér plafont nézem. John Shepard jár a fejemben azóta, hogy elment. Megcsókolt. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám nem élveztem. Ahogyan hozzámért, olyan kedves volt. Ez egy olyan dolog, amit egész életemben nem tudtam megtapasztalni. Az első ember, aki nem bántásból ért hozzám. Bűn lenne bármit is tagadni. Kár, hogy nem tudja ki vagyok valójában. Csak egy szörnyeteg, semmi más. De remélem újra láthatom. Hamarosan. 


	2. Vigyél magaddal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt a második rész :)  
> Meglátjuk Shepard teljesíti-e az ígéretét ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda szemszöge.

Február 14. Ami tegnap történt, azt nem álmodtam. Valós volt minden szó és cselekedet. John Shepard is, a jóképű, fiatal srác, aki katonának készül. Azt mondta hamarosan eljön értem. De mégis mikor? Amikor már késő lesz? Lehet hogy néhány óra múlva már holtan fogok feküdni valahol. Ma is megyek a mechek elé, a pincébe. Reggel van. Csendesebb, mint a többi. Még senki sem kopogott az ajtómon, pedig már reggel hét óra van. Talán a fegyver miatt? Nem lőnék le senkit, ha nem akarnának bántani, mert nem vagyok olyan, mint az apám, és ezt meg is kell mutatnom. De...egyedül? Csak egy porszem vagyok ebben a nagy házban és mindenki ellenem van. Szenvedés az egész. Egyetlen egy vágyam van az életemben, hogy normális lehessek. Ezért nem adhatom fel, mert még van remény, egyszer elszökhetek és akkor végre szabad lehetek. Mint egy normális lány... Ha belegondolok, akkor kellemes érzések futnak végig a hátamon. Csak egy a baj. Elfogadna a társadalom egy olyat, mint én? Egy szörnyet? Nem, azt nem hinném. Ez az egyetlen dolog, amitől ez a ház véd: más emberektől. Engem nem szeret senki, pedig nem tettem semmi rosszat. Ugyan már, hogyan is tehettem volna bármit is!

"Miss.Lawson!" A gondolataimat váratlan ajtónyitás zavarja meg.

"Carla." Ránézek az ágy széléről.

"Azonnal velem kell jönnie!" Közelebb jön hozzám és sietve megérinti a bal karomat.

"És miért?" Hagyjon engem békén! Nem fogok elmenni ezzel sehová!

"Az épületet megtámadták!" Támadni? Miért nem hallottam? Hangszigetelés, hát persze. Nehogy meghalljak bármit a külvilágból, ami miatt megszöknék.

"De kicsoda?" Nem hiszek neki. Ide senki sem jönne, minden titkos.

"Néhány hajó van itt, tele felfegyverzett katonákkal! Jöjjön, a biztonságiak nem bírják már sokáig!" Megszorítja a kezem, mintha magával akarna húzni. Ha katonák, akkor ők a jó oldalon állnak és el is vihetnek innen. Nem tudom mi lesz, de én itt nem maradok! Ki kell jutnom, és meg is találom a módját. Talán ha...Nem! Azt nem teszem meg. De nincs más megoldás. Meg kell tennem, képes vagyok rá! Ez az egyetlen kiút.

"Csak...had szedjek össze néhány dolgot."

"De..." A kezembe kell vennem az irányítást.

"Muszáj!" Már majdnem kiabálok vele. Elő kell vennem a pisztolyt, amit tegnap este a Shepard fiú adott nekem.

"Siessen." A hangja nyugodt, miközben elenged, mintha nem is venné tudomásul, hogy megtámadtak minket. Vagyis őket, mert én nem ide tartozom.

Gyorsan a szekrényemhez vágtatok, ahová a pisztolyt rejtettem. Van ott egy fehér táska, a látszat kedvéért bepakolok néhány ruhát. Nem akarom megtenni, de a szabadságomról van szó, az egyetlen dologról, amire jelenleg vágyom. Hogy utána mi lesz? Nem tudom, de ennél bármi jobb. Lassan előveszem a pisztolyt. Csak egy dolog választ el a szabadságtól: Carla. Óvatosan felé fordítom a fejem. Ő háttal áll nekem, ami pont kapóra jön. Halk léptekkel közeledni kezdek felé. Nem tudom megtenni, de mégis muszáj lesz. A szívem egyre gyorsabban ver, majd amikor megfordul, biztosra veszem, hogy egy dobbanás kimarad. Nagy levegő, Miranda, mély lélegzet. Nem lesz semmi gond, csak le kell lőnöd. A pisztolyt a hátam mögött rejtetem.

"Ms.Lawson. Az apja már biztosan várja." Még mindig milyen nyugodt. Hihetetlen.

"Nem megyek."

"Hogy mi?" Kidülledt szemekkel néz, amikor lassan előveszem a pisztolyt.

"Nem így akartam, hogy vége legyen, de te apám mellé álltál. Az ellenségem vagy, Carla. Sajnálom."

Egyenesen kerek, emberi fejéhez célzok. A levegőben halálfélelem terjeng. Hallom, ahogyan ijedtében kapkod a levegőért. Becsukom a szemem és meghúzom a ravaszt. A fegyver elsül és már csak Carla élettelen testének koppanását hallom. Megtettem. Életemben először, de végül megtettem. Megöltem egy embert. Talán egy könnycsepp is végigfolyik az arcomon ettől az ádáz tettől. Amikor újra kinyitom a szemem, nem látok mást előttem, csak vért. A látvány borzasztó. Soha többé nem akarok ilyet tenni, de ki kell jutnom.

Az ajtóhoz rohanok, hátamon hátizsák, kezemben pisztoly. Fülemet a nyílászáróhoz tapasztom, hogy halljam mi folyik odakint. Szerencsére ez nem hangszigetelt. Kiabálát hallok és lépteket, melyek egyre hangosabbak. Valaki be akar jutni hozzám, de nem értem tisztán, hogy miért és hányan. Csak egyre közeledik a hang és már itt van az ajtóm előtt, amikor oldalralépek és a pisztolyt is rászegezem. Talán a katonák azok, de nem kockáztathatok. Kész vagyok ismét lőni, ha valaki megtámadna. Itt van az ajtóban, szinte érzem a szagát. Hát nem túl kellemes.

Mikor kinyílik az ajtó, egy nagyjából harminc éves férfi lép be páncélban, teljesen felfegyverkezve és egyenesen rám céloz, én pedig rá.

"Ki vagy és mit akarsz?" Kérdezem olyan bátran, ahogyan csak bírom.

"Ezt én is megkérdezhetném." Világos bőre van, barna haja, zöld szeme. A hangja magabiztosságot sugall. "Ha elmondod nekem, hogy hol van a Lawson lány, akkor talán elmehetsz." Mégis mit gondol, kire céloz éppen?

"Ha elmondja mit akar tőle, cserébe megtudja hol van. Vagy nem."

"Csak mert nem akarlak megölni. Elvisszük innen, oda, ahol biztonságban lehet. A Szövetség vigyázni fog rá, hogy az apja ne bánthassa."

"És miért higyjem el? Lehet hogy csak ott is bántani fogják." Nem adom magam könnyen. El kell nyerniük a bizalmamat.

"A Szövetségnél? Soha. Most pedig mond el szépen, hogy hol a rákba van a kiscsaj." Mekkora seggfej.

"Eléggé hülye vagy, ha nem veszed észre, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen gyerek ebben a rohadt házban." Lerakom a fegyvert.

"Te vagy Miranda Lawson?" Lassan elkezdi lejjebb engedni a pisztolyt. Végre! Eléggé kellemetlenül éreztem magam.

"Ideje volt rájönni. Ki küldte?"

"Gondolom tudja kik Shepardék. Joseph Shepard admirális parancsára jöttünk. Elvileg a fiának is köze van a dologhoz."

"Úgy érti, hogy John Shepard?" Ha ő itt van...az bizony egy jó hír.

"Ja, ő az. Gondolom már ismeri. Rendes kölyök, nemsokára ő is itt lesz. Az én feladatom, hogy kijuttassam, az övé, hogy biztonságos helyre vigye. Azt ott...te ölted meg?" Egyenesen a holttestre néz.

"Igen..." A hangom szomorkás. "Az utamba állt. Nem tehettem mást."

"Értem. Bátor tett volt. Mehetünk?"

"Azt hittem már sohasem kérdezi meg." 

"Oké. A terv a következő: én előre megyek, te pedig utánam, majd téged követni fog még egy ember. Ketten kiviszünk és remélhetőleg már nem áll senki az utunkba. Gyorsnak kell lennünk, de ha nem bírod, akkor szólj, viszont nem állhatunk meg. Valószínűleg Shepardék már kint lesznek. A pisztollyal pedig óvatosan. Ha ellenséget látsz, akkor lelőheted. Gondolom képes vagy rá." Menni fog. Még egyszer. Csak utoljára. Nem akarok több embert ölni.

"Értem. Mehetünk." Bólintok és kinyitja az ajtót. Kinéz, majd előre megy, én pedig követem a parancsait, akárcsak egy másik katona, aki mögöttünk jön. Végigsietünk a folyosón, le a lépcsőkön. Mindenfelé látok hullákat, sokakat ismertem is. De már nem számít, mert ma új élet kezdődik. Lövéseket hallok, bármerre megyünk.

"Már majdnem kint vagyunk." A mögöttem lévő férfi szólal meg.

"Helyes, már kezd elegem lenni ebből a helyből." Most a másik, miközben nyit egy újabb ajtót, ami közelebb visz minket a kijárathoz. Már tényleg nincs messze. Szinte érzem a szabadság illatát.

"Akkor én mit mondjak?" Lelövök egyet a személyzet megmaradt tagjai közül.

"Szép lövés, kislány." Csatlakozik egy harmadik, ezúttal nő.

Még pár perc. Már csak ennyi. Ott az utolsó ajtó. Csak ennyi kell. Már majdnem kint vagyok. Néhány lépés és nyitják az ajtót. És itt vagyok. Annyi év után...kint. A friss levegő csiklandozza bőrömet, míg a nap fényétől szememet óvom. Az ég tiszta, teljesen felhőtlen. Csak a halál rontja el. Egy nagyobb csapat van előttünk, szintén katonák. De kettő kitűnik közülük. Az egyik nem visel felszerelést, hanem egy kék egyenruha van rajta, míg a másikon ugyan páncél van, de különbözik a többitől.

"Megvan a lány!" Kiabál a velem tartózkodó.

"Remek, jöjjenek ide." A kék ugyanígy tesz.

"Sértetlen. Legalábbis testileg. Két embert ölt meg. Láttam a saját szememmel."

"Joseph Shepard vagyok, a Szövetségtől jöttem azért, hogy elvigyünk innen. Tegnap este már találkoztunk." Néhány lépést megtesz felém. Valóban találkoztunk a bálban.

"Miranda Lawson."

"Tudom, hogy ki vagy, ezért viszünk el innen. A fiamat már ismered." Ő is itt van? Látni akarom, de miért?

A tömegből lassan előlép a páncélos katona. Ez ő. Ez John Shepard. Élőben, személyesen. 

"Helló, szép hölgy." Vidáman rámköszön. Az a páncél és az a test...wow. A szemeivel részeggé tesz és elvarázsol. A mosolya egyszerűen fantasztikus. Kedvem támadna a nyakába ugrani, hiszen ő az én megmentőm, akire oly' sokáig vártam. Lehet, hogy kicsit túlzásba viszem a gondolataimat, de az igazság. Nélküle most nem jött volna értem senki és ezért nagyon hálás vagyok. 

"Szia..." Biztos, hogy elpirultam. Hihetetlen, hogy egy nap alatt mennyire megváltoztatott egy fiú. Én nem pirulok el. Soha.

"Ne most udvarolj, fiam. Egy csapat még mindig Lawsont keresi. Sehol sem találják."

"Valószínűleg már elment. Engem is vinni akartak, de akkor lőttem." A hangom remeg egy kicsit. Megöltem két embert...gyilkos vagyok.

"Mond el, hogy mi történt. Mindent pontosan. Semmit se hagyj ki, értve?" Kicsit ijesztő ez az ember.

"Joseph, te tahó!" Ismerős női hangot hallok. "Hát nem látod, hogy meg van ijedve? Nem így kell bánni egy gyerekkel!" Magam mellé nézek, és az admirálistól nem sokkal, de fiatalabb nő jön elő. Alacsony, a szeme és a haja barna, az arca kedves. Tegnap őt is láttam. Nem ő mondta nekem, hogy 'kiscsillag'? "Meséld el nekem, hogy mi történt, a vénemberre meg ne is hallgass." Aranyosan megérinti a vállamat, ezzel kicsit megnyugtat.

"Hát...a személyzet egyik tagja, Carla bejött hozzám. Ideges volt, azt mondta megtámadtak minket...őket." Kijavítom a válaszomat. "Magával akart vinni, az apámhoz. Azt mondtam, hogy várjon és mehetünk. Elpakoltam néhány ruhámat, itt vannak a táskámban, de csak azért, mert oda rejtettem ezt a pisztolyt." Megmutatom neki. "Ő elfordult, én pedig közelebb mentem hozzá és amikor rámnézett, akkor lelőttem. Biztosan nem élte túl, mert a fejére céloztam. Ezután ide kerültem."

"Ne aggódj, kincsem. Minden rendben lesz. Helyesen cselekedtél és ne bánd meg, amit tettél. Ő került az utadba és te csak el akartál menni, ugye?" Mintha csak a fejembe látna.

"Igen." Szerényen, megijedve beszélek hozzá.

"Nos, ami volt, elmúlt. Új kezdet, meg minden. Velünk fogsz lakni egy ideig, ha nem bánod." Vidám nőszemély. Kedvelem őt is.

"Nem, dehogy bánom. Mindig egyedül voltam." 

"Hidd el, ezek mellett alig fogod várni, hogy végre egyedül lehess. Főleg amikor a vénség otthon lesz." Mindig ilyen ez a nő?

"Nem én festetem a hajamat, asszony." Joseph szól vissza. 

"Ne nézz a szemébe, mert harap. Pedig már olyan vén, hogy fogai is alig vannak." A fülembe súg, én pedig egy kicsit nevetek rajta. Minden házaspár ilyen?

"Szerintem ne hallgass a nénire." Hát ezek nem semmik, esküszöm. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lesz velük.

"Néni neked a jó édes anyukád. Fiatal vagyok én még ahhoz." Kicsit felemeli a hangját, majd mélyen a szemembe néz és újra kedvesen szól. "Hannah a nevem, nyugodtan hívj így."

"Anya, apa. Szerintem elég lesz." John szól közbe. Ideje már, mielőtt elfajulnak a dolgok kettejük között. "Ideje mennünk."

"Rendben, fiam. Légy óvatos."

"Vigyázz a kislányra, Johnny."

"Oké anya." Az arcáról látom, hogy utálja ezt a nevet.

Hannah közelebb megy a fiához. "Vezess óvatosan." Ő fog vezetni? Meg akarnak ölni?!

"Jól van anya." Megölelik egymást, majd újra  rám terelődik a figyelem. "Menjünk."

"Oké." Halálfélelmem van. Tud egyátalán vezetni? És hová megyünk? A szívem mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről.

"Nagyjából két órát fogunk utazni. A Fellegvárba megyünk, egy ideig ott lakunk majd, de főleg csak te meg én, mert a szüleim dolgoznak." Teljesen nyugodtan, menet közben beszél hozzám. Elégg értetlen fejet vághatok. '...csak te meg én...'. Érdekes lesz. Kettesben leszek egy tőlem idősebb, jóképű, hősies fiúval. Végülis, mi baj történhet? El tudok bánni vele. Persze tényleg kedvelem, szóval nehéz lenne. "Valami gond van?" Érdeklődően néz rám.

"Nem, semmi. Csak ez a kettesben dolog..."

"Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi gond. Nem bántanálak. Jó lesz, hidd el. Elleszünk mi ketten." Neki tényleg tetszhet a dolog. Én kevésbé mutatom magam lelkesnek, de lehet hogy valóban nem lesz olyan rossz. Hiszen nem az apámmal kell lennem abban a nagy, veszélyes házban. Ez a lényeg, senmi más. Legalább rendes emberek vesznek majd körül.

"Ha te mondod."

"Hölgyem." Udvariasan előreenged, amikor kinyitja a kék színű, szövetségi siklót.

"Köszönöm." Bemegyek és helyet foglalok, amíg ő elfoglalja a pilóta ülését.

"Indulunk. Remélem tetszeni fog, amit most látsz majd." Mire céloz? Még nem hallottam a Fellegvárról, gőzöm sincs mire számítsak. Csak legyen közel, mert nem vagyok türelmes." Szóval még nem voltál az űrben." Néhány perc után megszólal. Legalább nem lesz unalmas az út.

"Nem."

"Hát most leszel. Nézz ki az ablakon." 

Teszem, amit kér és a fejemet balra fordítom. Elémtárul egy csoda, a Tejútrendszer. Végtelen sötétség, melyben apró kis csillagok ékeskednek. Gyönyörű. Kicsit közelebb húzodok az ablakhoz és tovább fürkészem a csillagok tengerét.

"Tetszik?"

"Még sohasem láttam ehhez foghatót." Ámulattal bámulok kifelé.

"Ennek örülök. Minden nap nézheted majd. A Fellegvárból rálátni." Ezt nem hiszem el! Valóra vált álom! Ez életem egyik legboldogabb napja!

"Tényleg?" 

"Hazudnék én neked?"

"Nem tudhatom, mert nem ismerlek teljesen. Egy idegennel fogok élni, ki tudja mit akarsz tőlem." Beszélek hozzá, miközben továbbra is kintre nézek. A hangom egy kicsit játékosabb, csak viccelek vele.

"Jogos, de akkor sem foglak bántani. Nem azért küldtünk érted egy kisebb sereget, hogy most terrorizáljunk. Lesz időd megismerni, de majd akkor, ha odaértünk." Nem gondoltam, hogy ezek után is ilyen kedves lesz velem. De ez jó.

Az idő gyorsan telik, ha ilyen látvány tárul elénk. Ez egy boldog nap, de egy dolog zavar: két embert öltem meg. Én nem vagyok gyilkos. Ők tettek ilyenné. Teljesen más dolog mechet szétrobbantani és embert ölni. Bűntudatom van. Nem tudom hogy fogom magam túltenni rajta, de muszáj lesz, hogy ezután normális életet élhessek. 

"Most fogunk dokkolni. Átnéznek az F-sec emberei és onnatól gyalog megyünk. Nincs messze a lakásunk."

Érzem, ahogyan lassan, biztonságosan megállunk egy számomra ismeretlen helyen. Az ablakon keresztül különböző fajokat látok: aszári, szalári, batári, hanar, drell, ember és estig sorolhatnám. Rengeteg nép élhet itt, mindenféle kultúrával. Tetszik. Mindig is érdekeltek más fajok, annak ellenére, hogy csal emberekkel találkozhattam. Talán pont ezért lettem kíváncsi.

John lassan előmászik a pilótafülkéből és kinyitja az ajtót. "Jössz?" Bólintok, majd felállok és követem kifelé. Ez a hely hatalmas! Mindenhol élőlények és épületek! "Várj itt egy kicsit. Pár perc és végzünk." Gyorsan előreszalad, engem otthagyva és visszasétál egy nem is tudom milyen fajúval. Turián, azt hiszem. Nagy és vékony a dereka. Valamiről beszélnek, de nem hallom a népek zajától. Ilyen az én szerencsém, ma nem hallok meg semmit. Pech. A turián elvesz a sráctól egy adattárolót, majd visszaadja neki. Gondolom minden rendben van. John elkezd hozzám közeledni abban a nagy, sötét páncélban. Egy N7-es jelzés van rajta, amit eddig nem vettem észre.

"Úgy tűnik mehetünk. Három dolgot kell tudnod a Fellegvárról: eszméletlenül hatalmas, sok itt az idegen és arra lakunk." Jobbra mutat, ahol néhány nagyobb épületet látok. "Gyere, menjünk. Egyátalán nincs messze." Lassan elindulunk, majd ráérős tempóban (gondolom azért, hogy én nézelődhessek) továbbhaladunk. Tetszik ez a hely, csak egy kicsit népes. Sohasem voltak körülöttem sokan, ezért furcsa ennyivel lenni. Majd lassan megszokom ezt is. A lényeg, hogy biztonságos legyen. 

"Tetszik a ruhád. Jól áll." Végigmér a szemeivel, miközben sétálunk.

"Köszönöm. Nekem is tetszik a...páncélod." Nyelek egy nagyot. Zavarban vagyok.

"Ha gondolod, majd elmehetünk ruhát vásárolni, mert biztosan nem hoztál sokat. Mára elég?" 

"Igen."

"Nos, ez jó hír. Akkor holnap vásárolni megyünk. Megsúgom neked, hogy utálom, pedig kéne már néhány új cucc. Meg nem hoztunk el jóformán semmit arról a helyről és mostanra már egyenlő a földdel." Nem néz már rám, de jobb is így. A végén még olyan leszek, mint egy paradicsom. Ha minden nap vele leszek, akkor gyakran elő fog fordulni, van egy olyan érzésem. 

"Ezt meg hogy érted?" Értetlenül nézek rá. Azért remélem nem semmisítették meg. Az a sok adat. Kár lenne érte, mert így rengeteg dolgot nem tudhatok meg magamról.

"Ezt elfelejtettem mondani neked." Vesz egy nagy levegőt, majd kifújja. "Szóval. A helyzet az, hogy felrobbantották az egész helyet, miután mi eljöttünk." 

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozok. Talán jobb is így. Borzalmas volt, szenvedéssel teli. Igen, ez a helyes döntés. Az a hely azért jött létre, hogy ma elpusztuljon. Ami ott volt, az elmúlt. Minden megváltozik, velem és az életemmel együtt. Mától minden jobb lesz. Talán egy kisebb mosoly is felbukkan az arcomon. 

"Jól áll." Rámnéz és szintén mosolyog.

"Micsoda?" 

"A mosolygás. Nagyon jól áll. Persze anélkül is szép vagy." Mikor lett itt ilyen meleg? Csak nekem van melegem? Jaj ne. Mit csinál velem? Mikor érünk már oda? "Itt vagyunk." Na végre! De minek örülök, hiszen vele fogok lakni! Beüt valami kódot, majd kinyílik az ajtó. Magától! "Üdvözöllek a Shepard rezidencián...az egyiken." Előre enged.

Tágas nappali fogad, ahol családi képek, növények és drága bútorok díszelegnek. Hatalmas ablakról az utcákra és a galaxisra lehet nézni. A nappalitól jobbra van egy konyha, ami nem túl nagy, de elég egy családnak. Minden jól el van rendezve és sokkal színesebb, mint az apám háza. Talán nem olyan drága, de családiasabb. Tökéletes. 

"Na milyen?" Megáll mellettem és körülnéz a számára ismerős lakásban. 

"Nekem tetszik." 

"Van még bőven. Gyere." Megfogja a kezem és magával ránt. Egy kicsit előrébb megyünk, majd jobbra, ahol az ebédlő van, egy nagy asztallal a közepén. Pár  könyvespolc is van, rajta néhány képpel. "Ha azon az ajtón bemész, akkor ott az edzőterem van és egy fürdőszoba." Én meg az edzés. Pff... "Most felmegyünk az emeletre, ahol a hálószobák vannak. Összesen három van. Te megkapod az én szobámat, mert az sokkal kényelmesebb." 

"Ez nagyon kedves, de nem muszáj." 

"De én ragaszkodom hozzá. Viszont van egy dolog, ami valószínűleg nem fog tetszeni." Előre félek. "A helyzet az, hogy a harmadik szoba a nagyszüleimé volt, de ők már nem élnek. Ennek ellenére minden ugyan úgy maradt és az ágy is elég régi, úgyhogy ha nem bánod, akkor én is maradnék a szobámban...szobánkban." 

"Hát...ez a te házad. Te döntöd el." 

"De nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy én csak egy hálószoba akarok veled kerülni. Idősebb vagyok tőled és sokan gondolják, hogy mi...többet akarunk a fiatalabb lányoktól, de én nem vagyok olyan. Nem az a célom, hogy kihámozzalak a ruhádból." Én meg nem hagynám. "Mondtam, hogy nem bántanálak és ehhez tartom magam. A kanapé nekem tökéletes, nem fekszem be melléd. Mindenkinek szüksége van személyes térre és azt csinálsz amit csak akarsz, mert már te is itt laksz. Ugyan olyan jogaid vannak, mint bárki másnak ebben a házban. Családtag vagy, Miranda. De azt ne várd el, hogy a testvéremnek hívjalak." Megint mosolyog. Milyen kedves ez a srác. És ez a szó. _Család_. Mindig is akartam egyet, de nem lehetett. Viszont most végre van. Egy pillanat. Még mindig fogja a kezem. 

"Ne aggódj, én sem foglak úgy hívni." 

"Az jó, mert gáz lenne a testvéremmel flörtölni." Rámkacsint. Megint kezdi. Miért kell mindig zavarba hoznia? "Hol is tartottam? Hálószoba. Fel kell mennünk a lépcsőn." Elengedi a kezem és elindul. Lassan feltipegünk minden lépcsőfokon és az utolsó szobába megyünk be. "Mi itt leszünk. A mellettünk lévő a szüleimé, a másik ugye az, ahol a nagyszüleim voltak. Majd megadom neked a szobák kódját. Azt csinálsz, amit csak akarsz." Megint bepötyög egy kódot, amitől kinyílik az ajtó és egyszerre belépünk. "Nem egy luxus lakosztály,  de én szeretem. " Az egész szoba kissé sötét.  Balra egy hatalmas akvárium van,  de halak nélkül.  Jobbra talán egy fürdőszoba,  egyenesen pedig egy ágy és bútorok.  Van itt egy kanapé,  íróasztal és egy terminál is.  Néhány könyvespolcnak is akadt hely, bár nem hinném hogy olvas.

"Szerint jó.  De...akvárium?  Ez komoly?  Halak nélkül? " Egy mosollyal az arcomon nézek rá. 

"Hé,  nem én akartam,  hogy meghaljanak." Mintha teljesen ártatlan lenne. 

"Valami közös biztosan volt hozzá." Tuti,  hogy megmérgezte őket. 

"Talán néha elfelejtettem őket megetetni,  de semmi több. " Megvakarja a nyakát és a felfelé néz. 

"Semmi több?  Ember...nálad a hal fogyóeszköz?" Nem hiszem el,  hogy néhány halat nem bír etetni. Azért mégiscsak élőlényekről van szó. 

"Ne bánts már,  bárkivel előfordulhat." 

"De ezek halak! Élőlények és te elfelejted? " Most egy kicsit felháborodott vagyok. Milyen felelőtlen! 

"Máris olyanok vagyunk,  mint a házasok. " Szélesen mosolyog rám,  miközben én megint elpirulok.  Házasok?  Azt nem hinném. Ki kell valahogy jutnom ebből a helyzetből. Gondolkozz,  Miranda! 

"Ömmm...hogyan szólítsalak? " A leghülyébb kérdés a világon. Gratulálok, Miranda Lawson!  Te aztán tudod hogy csessz el mindent! 

"Mit gondolsz,  hogy kellene hívnod? " Megáll előttem ölbe tett kézzel. 

"Hát... " A hangom bizonytalan. "A neved John Shepard,  de hallottam azt is,  hogy Johnny... "

"Szó sem lehet róla! Azt a nevenevet anya használja már kicsi korom óta,  de mindjárt tizennyolc leszek,  felnőtt ember és még mindig nem hagyja abba.  Ha így hívsz,  akkor te Miri hercegnő leszel. " Én?  Hercegnő?  Na ne nevettessen. 

"Mi a..." Majdnem kimondok egy szót,  amivel valószínűleg jól leégetném magam. Köhögök egy aprót, mintha nem akartam volna kimondani olyat,  ami alapjáraton nincs a mindennapi szóhasználatban. 

"Ejnye, felség.  Hercegnő nem beszél így. " Kibírhatatlan ez a srác. 

"Nem vagyok hercegnő, úgyhogy mától  seggfejnek hívlak." Ölbe tett kézzel előveszem a gonoszabbik arcom. Már amennyire tudom. 

"Cuki vagy mérgesen. Nem ismersz, kislány. Nem hívhatsz csak úgy seggfejnek." Megérinti az orromat. Ki fogok akadni. 

"Nos, seggfejkém, te sem ismersz engem."

"Pedig szeretnélek." Egy lépéssel közelebb jön hozzám és gyorsan megcsókol. Mit képzel el magáról? Miért csókolok vissza? Miért ilyen jó? Óvatosan megfogja mindkét vállam,  hogy magánál tartson. Egyátalán nem durva és jól csókol. Talán csak azért mondom ezt,  mert ő az első ember,  akivel csókolóztam. Bármi járhat a fejemben, ha testem magától cselekszik. Engedek a csábításnak és behunyt szemekkel, szinte elolvadok karjaiban. Még mindig rajta van a páncél és rohadt jól áll neki. Néhány másodperc múlva gyengéden megszakítja ajkaink táncát. Egy pillanatig csak nézünk még egymásra a hatalmas csendben. 

"Miért csinálod ezt?" Kérdezem kicsit aggódóan. Nem akarom,  hogy szórakozzon velem. 

"Mit?" Mint aki nem csinált semmit. 

"Te...mivan,  ha csak ki akarsz használni?  Most elcsábítasz,  utána meg ki tudja..."

"Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki szórakozni akar egy olyan lánnyal, mint te? Te...nem vagy olyan, mint a többi. Mások már a nyakamban lógnának, de te...nem is tudom." Egy pillanatra elgondolkozik. "Kívül káprázatos vagy, de én a szépséget inkább az intelligenciában mérem és abból neked biztosan sok van. Szóval nem, nem akarlak kihasználni. Találok egy rendes lányt és rontsam el?  Kösz, de nem." Ha ilyet fogok hallani minden nap, akkor én is a nyakán akarok majd csüngeni. 

"Hát...ez kedves tőled. " 

"Szerintem meg természetes. Árulj el nekem valamit. " 

"Mit?"

"Tegnap este...az ugye nem az első csókod volt?" Megvakarja a nyakát. 

"Ennyire észre lehetett venni?"

"Nem,  dehogyis. Csak történhetett volna másképpen is. Mondjuk elvihettelek volna vacsorázni, vagy valami és az úgy mégiscsak jobb." Teljesen zavarodott. Hát...ez meglepő. Persze én szívesen igent mondtam volna neki, ha elhív. 

"Nekem megfelelt így is." Megvonom a vállamat. De tényleg nem lett volna rossz, amit mondott. 

"Tényleg?" Kicsit felcsillannak kék szemei.Mármint, nem haragszol? Azért egy kicsit bunkó dolog volt tőlem." Kicsit felcsillannak kék szemei. 

"Semmi gond." Egy vacsora vele...csodás. 

"Ezt azért jó hallani.  Most ha nem haragszol,  akkor le venném a páncélom.  Nem a legkellemesebb egész nap ebben lenni." 

"Természetesen. Hová rakhatom a ruháimat?" Kicsit szégyellősen kérdezem,  de azért mégsem lehet nálam egész nap ez a táska. 

"Ohh, ne haragudj. Ott van a szekrény,  balra.  Jobb szélső polcokat használhatod.  Enyém a bal oldal." Ez egy egyszerű szekrény,  leszámítva a néhány páncéldarabot.  Jól van az úgy,  engem nem zavar. Nekem is volt. 

"Rendben." Megindulok a szekrény felé,  majd leveszem a táskát a hátamról,  de csak óvatosan,  mert van benne valami,  ami törékeny. 

"Mindjárt jövök. Várj rám, hercegnő." Lassan elindul a mellékhelység felé.

"Nem vagyok hercegnő, seggfej." A hangom sértődött. Nem vagyok hercegnő és kész! Értse meg!

"Ahogy óhajtja, Lawson kisasszony."

"Leállnál?" Sértődötten fordulok felé.

"Hmm..." Megáll egy pillanatra, mintha gondolkozna. "Nem." Bezárul mögötte az ajtó és egyedül hagy a szobában. Az enyémtől kisebb, de kevésbé unalmas és erőszakos szobában. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a rész direkt ilyen befejezetlen, majd a következőben le lesz írva az egész napjuk, csak Shepard szemszögéből :)


	3. Üdv a családban!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szóval. Ez lesz az előző rész folytatása, amit úgy értek, hogy ugyan azon a napon történik. Kicsit ismerkedjünk a Shepard családdal :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John szemszöge.

Ez a lány. Van benne valami különleges. Nem a sötét, csodás illatú hajára, világos, puha bőrére, káprázatos acélkék szemére gondolok, vagy a cuki ausztrál akcentusára. A mozgása, a beszéde, mindene más. Mintha a megtestesült tökéletesség sétálna előttem. Nem hazudtam neki, első látásra beleszerettem. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy mik folytak le abban a brisbanei házban. A pincében mecheket találtak, meg egy teljes kiképző teret. Az alkalmazottak nagy része halott vagy elszökött Henry Lawsonnal együtt. Ez az ember igen gazdag, ami azt jelenti, hogy bármit el tud intézni. Azért remélem, hogy Mirandát nem akarja elvenni tőlem. Ő már az enyém. Meg fogom védeni mindentől. Persze nem tekintem tulajdonomnak, csak mondhatni erősen kötődöm hozzá. Ez fura, hiszen alig ismerem. Talán azért van, mert szetetnék többet tudni róla. A fürdőszobában vagyok, éppen most vetettem le a páncélom darabjait. Fekete, testhez álló, vékony védőruha van alatta, amitől szintén gyorsan megszabadulok, majd felveszek egy szürke rövidujjú pólót és hozzá sötétkék nadrágot.

Kivánszorgok a helységből és elsőként Mirandát látom meg. Ártatlan arcán jól elfedve, de észrevehető a szenvedés. Kezében a virág van, amit tegnap este kapott tőlem, gondosan elzárva, hogy évek múlva is ugyanúgy pompázzon. Ilyen ez a modern technika, amióta mi is kijutottunk a többi fajhoz.

"Azt hittem nem tartod meg." Jelentem ki meglepedten.

"Ez egy szép virág. Kár lenne kidobni." De nála nem szebb. "Amúgy sem volt alkalmam senkitől virágot kapni."

"Tényleg? Nehéz elhinni." Eszméletlenül könnyű vele flörtölni.

"Miért?"

"Mert a szép lányok virágot érdemelnek."

"Johnny, ezt biztosan nem apádtól loptad. Ő nem tud udvarolni." Itt van anya. Észre sem vettem. Persze, hogy ilyenkor kell hazajönniük.

"Anya...nem hallottalak titeket." Megvakarom a nyakam. Ezt nem tagadhatom le.

"Ilyen vagy te, fiam. Nem bírsz magaddal, ha egy szép lányt látsz." Szép? Gyönyörű.

"Apa, az már régen volt."

"Tudom, de örülnék, ha többször nem fordulna elő. Még egy év katonai iskolának nem biztos, hogy örülnél." Ne leplezz le!

"Sohasem tenném meg újra. Vele nem." Mirandára nézek. Teljesen értetlennek tűnik. Nem kell tudnia semmit.

"Akkor tartsd magad ehhez, fiam. Bízunk benned." Hát, ez megnyugtató.

"Nem fogtok csalódni, ezúttal nem. Ígérem." Nem fogom bántani. Ezt neki is megmondtam és ehhez igazodom.

"Miről van szó?" Miranda végre megszólal. Nem tudhatja meg! Úgy szégyellem!

"Semmiről, kincsem. Nem jönnél velem egy kicsit? Beszélgethetnénk." Azt hiszem, hogy ez egy igazán jó ötlet. "Ez a két bolond meg had szerencsétlenkedjen."

"Ne neveld rosszra a kislányt." Apa, mire vállalkoztál?

"Pont ezért viszem el tőletek." Én mondtam. "Jössz, kincsem?"

"Természetesen." Egy kicsivel közelebb megy anyuhoz.

"Gyere, szeretnélek megismerni." Anya mosolyogva megérinti Miranda vállát. Nem vártam tőle mást. Mindig kedves.

"Ez egy jó ötlet." Miranda. Milyen cuki. Közösen elhagyják a szobát. Hátulról is jól néz ki.

"Nos, fiam. Ketten maradtunk." Apa mellém áll.

"Jaja." Felé fordulok. Egy pillanatnyi csend.

"Rendes csaj?" Megindul a kanapém felé, majd én utána.

"De még mennyire. Sohasem találkoztam még hozzá hasonlóval."

"Ez a kislány sokat szenvedett, fiam. Ne bántsd meg."

"Én jót akarok neki."

"Helyes, fiam. Nagyon helyes."

Megveregeti a vállamat. Nagyon jó kapcsolatom van az apámmal. Ezt nem mindenki mondhatja el. Büszke vagyok a szüleimre. Egy pillanatra csend honol. Kicsit hallani, hogy Miranda és anya beszélget. Szerintem jóban lesznek ők ketten. Anyu mindigis szeretett volna egy kislányt, de valahogy nem jött össze. Persze ettől függetlenül engem nagyon szeret. Az egyetlen gyermeke vagyok, még szép, hogy szeret. Én viszont imádom őt.

"Hallgatózunk?" Ejnye, apa.

"Apa! Azt hittem már sohasem kérdezed meg!" Talán kicsit hangosan örülök.

"Nem hiába én neveltelek." Nevet családi vonásunkon, majd sietve az ajtóhoz rohanunk. "Háromra kimegyünk. Terv a szokásos."

"Igenis."

"Egy. Kettő." Érdekel, hogy miről dumál ez a két nő. "Három. Kifelé! Gyerünk!" Óvatosan, guggolva kiviharzunk. Remélem, hogy nem fognak meghallani.

"Apa, halkabban!" Suttogok neki. Felülről látom Mirandát és anyámat. Nagyon elmélyültek a beszélgetésben. Hallom, hogy beszélnek, de nem értem tisztán, ezért nem is próbálkozom jobban fülelni.

"Lejjebb kell mennünk, apa."

"Óvatosan! Anyád kiszagol! Ijesszük meg őket!" Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet. Habár...ebből még kihozhatok valamit, ami tetszhet neki. Hmm...már tudom is!

"Jó. Te mész anyára, én Mirandára." Visszasuttogok, egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon.

"Tetszik neked." Suttogja a lépcsőn lefelé menet.

"Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem. Minek tagadjam." Talán nem kellett volna elmondani.

"Csapj le rá, mielőtt más teszi meg. De semmi eszetlenség!" Tudom, hogy legutóbb hülye voltam. Nem akarom ismét elkövetni ezt a hibát. Főleg nem Mirandával. Ő annyira kis aranyos, hogy képtelen lennék őt bántani.

Lassan lecammogunk a lépcsőn, ügyelve arra, hogy véletlenül se halljanak meg. Az egyik fokon megcsúszok egy kicsit, de szerencsére az egyensúlyom nem hagy cserben és folytathatom titkos küldetésünket. Apa mögöttem jön, majd mellém mászik, amikor leérünk. Ott vannak. Ülnek a kanapén, beszélnek, kicsit néha nevetgélnek. Ezek tényleg jól meglesznek együtt.

"...és Steven bácsi, ő Joseph unokatestvére." Áhh. A családról dumál neki. Jó kis családunk van, csak kicsit hangos. Attól még szeretjük őket.

"Nekem van egy nagybátyám, talán több is, de sohasem találkoztam vele. A nevét sem tudom. A nagyszüleimről nem is beszélve. Bárhogyan próbáltam rájönni, csak azt tudom, hogy valahol még vannak családtagjaim." Szegény lány. Gazdag, de mit ér a pénz, ha nincs családja.

A kanapé mögé érünk. Apára nézek és ő bólint. Nagy levegő. Talán nem kellene ezt csinálni. Miranda nem ártott nekem és tényleg nem akarom megbántani. Valamit hallok. Egy hangot. Valaki kinyitja az ajtót. Akaratlanul is, de felállok, hogy egy arcot is társíthassak a léptekhez. Ez...

"Shepard nagyi!"

"Jonathan! Nem megmondtam neked, hogy hívj fel?!" Kiabál velem. Remek.

"Sajnálom nagyi, elfelejtettem. És a nevem John, nem Jonathan." Miranda néz, egyszer rám, utána pedig nagyira.

"Tudom, Jonathan." Beljebb fárad. "Gyere a nagyihoz." Tárt karokkal hív. Meg fog alázni! Nem tehetek mást, oda kell mennem. Ad két rúzsos puszit az arcomra. Remek, ez látszani fog! "Borotválkozz meg, kicsim. Nem vagy már óvodás."

"Anya, azt hittem Vancouverbe repültetek." Apa jön elő. Kapni fogunk még a bújkálásért, de nagyon.

"Richard ment, de én személyesen akartam megtudni, hogy a fiam és az unokám jól van-e." Anyára néz. "Látom az is vissza jött."

"Látom még élsz." Mindig ezt csinálják! Örökös viszály anyós és meny között. Végülis, egyetlen család sem tökéletes. Remélem egyszer vége lesz.

"Fogok én még táncolni a te sírodon!" Farkasszemmel néznek egymásra.

"Te? Táncolni? Menni sem bírsz."

"Anya, nagyi. Elég lesz." Ideje véget vetnem a dolognak. "Ő itt Miranda."

"Csak nem új barátnőd van, Jonathan? Had nézzelek, bogárkám." Közelebb sétál Mirandához, aki csak megszeppenve, szótlanul álldogál.

"Miranda nem a barátnőm. Ő csak velünk fog lakni." Apa megböki a karomat. Szerintem nem ezt a választ akarta hallani.

"Áhh...nagyon szép kislány vagy. Kicsit szégyellős, de az sose baj. Mi a neved, drágám?"

"Miranda Lawson."

"Lawson...rémlik róla valami." Elmereng egy kicsit.

"Üzletember."

"Nem, semmi. Andrea Shepard vagyok, de te csak szólíta Shepard nagyinak. Jonathan, te meg szerezz magadnak feleséget!"

"Nagyi, csak tizenhét éves vagyok."

"Régen az emberek már ennyi idősen apák voltak! Itt ez a kislány, vedd feleségül!" Leül és arra bátorítja Mirandát, hogy ő is így tegyen. Most még jobban sajnálom szegény lányt..meg magamat.

"Nagyi, ezt tiltja a törvény."

"Mé', hány éves?" Elkezdi Miramda arcát csipkedni. Mindig, mindenkivel ezt csinálja. A lány egyátalán nem élvezi. Kell neki a hőse.

"Tizenöt vagyok." Kissé nehézkesen válaszol.

"Nagyi, most ellopom Mirandát, mielőtt még valami rosszat mondasz neki." Megérintem Miranda karját, jelezvén, hogy tartson velem. Feláll a kanapéról és elindul velem. Nagyi szó nélkül hagyja, anya pedig rázza a fejét és morog valamit az orra allatt, majd átmegy a konyhába.

"Egy napja sem ismerlek és máris háromszor mentesz meg." Suttogja a lépcső előtt.

"Ezzel magamat is mentem. Már régóta ilyen. Amikor öt éves voltam, össze akart hozni a szomszéd lányával, aki amúgy harminc éves volt akkor. Szóval ja, készülj, mert nem bír magával. Anyával meg állandóan veszekednek." Lassan megyünk fel a lépcsőn.

"De miért?"

"A szüleim nagyon fiatalon házasodtak össze. Nagyi már akkor sem kedvelte anyát, de viszont apa szembeszállt vele és titokban összeházasodtak. Két hónap múlva kiderült, hogy anya terhes és utána megszülettem én. Anya szüleinél laktunk, ebben a házban. Nekik nem volt bajuk apával, sőt nagyon kedvelték, de egy balesetben meghaltak, amikor én két éves voltam. Sajnos nem emlékszem rájuk, de azt tudom, hogy a nagyapám esténként az űrről, katonákról és ilyesmikről mesélt nekem." Ez az igazság. Az ajtóhoz érünk és előreengedem Mirandát.

"Ez kedves dolog."

"Igen, az. Neked mondott az apád estimesét?"

"Nem. Volt, hogy napokig nem láttam...szerencsére. Ha velem volt, akkor általában kiabált, hogy nem vagyok elég jó, meg ilyenek."

"Úgy tűnik azt akarta, hogy tökéletes legyél." Kívülről az. Hagyd ezt abba, John Shepard! Nem gondolhatsz ilyenekre!

"De olyan nem létezik." Egyenesen a szemembe néz. Micsoda gyönyörű szempár.

"Sajnálom, hogy ilyeneken mentél keresztül. Szörnyű lehetett."

"Köszönöm, de nem a sajnálatodra van szükségem. Csak...legyünk túl az egészen, oké? Mostmár lehet minden normális. Nos, normálisabb." Leülünk a kanapémra, ami ezentúl az ágyam is.

"Rendben, igazad van." Szüksége van egy esélyre, hogy átlagos legyen. Meg szeretném neki adni.

"Viszont lenne még egy kérdésem...kettő."

"Hallgatom."

"Mit tennél, ha az apám értem jönne?" Erre nem számítottam. Egy pillanatig csak nézem a szemben lévő falat.

"Ha érted jönne és megpróbálna elvinni, akkor megölném. Már tegnap este meg kellett volna tennem. Nem menekülhet."

"Ne. Ne legyél olyan, mint ő. Te...nem vagy gonosz. Ő az. Te legyél az okosabb, aki segít másokon. A hős. Egy példakép, akire később majd felnézhetünk. Tedd büszkévé a családodat."

"Talán...igazad van." Felébresztett bennem valamit. Egy példakép. Azzá kell vállnom. "Oké, mi a másik kérdés?"

"Ugye Shepard nagyi nem fog minket eljegyezni?" Mosolyog. A kérdés nevetésre késztet.

"Nem, azt nem hinném. Talán majd pár év múlva, de a kérdést én fogom feltenni." Egy kicsit közelebb húzódom és megcsókolom ajkait. Lehet, hogy ez a kis idő amíg Miranda velünk él lesz életem legszebb pár hónapja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csak úgy megsúgom, ha valakinek nem esett volna le: John Shepard a paragon (példakép) utat választja (hála Mirandának).  
> Úgy éreztem, hogy muszáj beleraknom egy olyan szereplőt, mint Shepard nagyi. Ennek a Hannah vs. Andrea dolognak lesznek még hatásai a jövőre.  
> Szerintem a következő résznél már véget vetek a nagy boldogságnak, mert valakinek meg kell menteni Orianát, nemde? ;)  
> Előre is elnézést kérek, ha lassan publikálok, de dolgom az van bőven :)  
> A profilomnál megtalálható az e-mail címem. Ha tudni akarsz valamit, ott elérhetsz ;)


	4. Amikor minden összeomlott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hűha, de rég nem publikáltam :D  
> Ennél a résznél kezdődnek a gondok. Hogy mik, azokat nem nekem kell kideríteni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Több szemszög lesz, de szerintem könnyen észre lehet venni, hogy hol kié, mert ki van emelve mindenhol. Mostantól valószínűleg így lesz a haladás érdekében.

**-John-**

 

Április 11. Na kinek van születésnapja? Hát nekem! 18 év sok idő, de ha visszagondolok, akkor kevés. Nem akarok belőle nagy ügyet csinálni. Elég nekem, ha a szüleim és Miranda velem vannak. Ez a majdnem két hónap felejthetetlen. Miranda még mindigdig kicsit szégyenlős. De nagyon sokat változott. Persze megvannak a problémái, de bízik bennem és én nagyon...szeretem. Magamban ki tudom mondani, de neki nem. Viszont ma szeretnék vele beszélni, amikor nincs velünk senki. Tudnia kell. Végre színes ruhákat hord, többet mosolyog, kicsit beszédesebb és nevet is, bár néha még meg van ijedve az új dolgoktól.

A nappaliban vagyunk mind a négyen.  
Apa, anya, Miranda és én. A kávézóasztalon torta és mind a kanapén ülünk. A gyertyák már égnek.

"Fújd el a gyertyádat, Johnny!" Ne már!

"De anya, ez olyan gyerekes szokás!" Felnőtt vagyok, nem fújok gyertyákat. Apa megbök, hogy csináljam már végre. "Nem vesztek rá."

"Akkor az én kedvemért." Megszólal Miranda nagy csendességéből. Szokásához híven nem túl beszédes.

Sóhajtok egy nagyot. "Oké." Mosolyog rám. Ettől apró örömök futnak végig a gerincemen. Anya és apa huncut mosollyal néznek egymásra, mert tudják, hogy tetszik nekem.

"Kívánj valamit!" Egy kívánság...mit is kívánjak? Valami olyat, amire szükségem van. Miranda. Egy esély Mirandánál! Ki tudja, pár év múlva már lehet, hogy tényleg egy család leszünk. A szándékaim komolyak. Mosolyogva elfújom a gyertyákat.

"Emlékszem arra, amikor megszületett. Én Vancouverben voltam, Joseph meg küldetésen. Késett a taxija, ezért futva jött a kórházban." Anya a torta felvágása közben dumál nekünk.

"Eltévesztettem a címet, ezért futhattam megint." Nevetünk együtt. Mindig jó, amikor valami vicceset mesélnek.

"Pont megérkezett, mire Johnny megszületett. Szép emlékek." Mindenki kap egy szelet tortát és jóízűen elfogyasztjuk. Most szeretnék Mirandával beszélni. "Ezt meg kell örökítenünk!"

"Anya!"

"A kisbabám tizennyolc éves lett. Ne hidd, hogy csak úgy hagyni fogom, hogy ne készítsünk belőle száz képet."

"Majd én megcsinálom." Miranda feláll mellőlünk. Na ezt nem! Mindig ki akar maradni mindenből, mert azt hiszi nem családtag.

"Jaj, drágám! Te is a család tagja vagy. Maradj itt, megoldjuk!" Ez a beszéd! Nem hiába az én anyám.

"Csak gyorsan, anya." Szenved valamit a fényképezővel. A szülők és a technika két külön dolog. 

"Ülj ide Johnny mellé."

"Oké." Teszi amit anya kér. 'Véletlenül' megérintem a kezét. Olyan puha. Tetszik, amikor megérinthetem. Annyira szép és kedves.

"Bocsi."

"Semmi gond." Kicsit zavarba jött, látom rajta. Nem baj az. Mindig ilyen kis szégyellős.

"3...2...1." Anya gyorsan leveti magát Miranda mellé és már kész is van a fotó. "Most kettőtökről." Rám és Mirire mutat.

"Úgy érted, hogy én és Miranda?" Kérdezem kissé zavarodottan. Miri teljesen el van pirulva.

"Nem, a kanapéra és az asztalra gondoltam. Hát persze, hogy ti ketten!" Jó ötlet. Amúgyis akartam vele egy közös képet. Ki tudja mikor kezdi el a sulit és akkor majd alig látom. "Állj fel, Joseph. Ti meg bújjatok össze." Teljesen nyugodtan mondja, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne. Miranda meg sem mozdul, akárcsak én. "Közelebb." Mindketten egy picit arrébb megyünk. "Még." Ez most komoly? Már majdnem teljesen egymáson vagyunk! Mirandával egymásra nézünk és akkor hozzámbújik. Ezt anya direkt csinálja! "Karold át azt a kislányt."

"Sajnálom, nem én akartam így." A fülébe súgok.

"Azt gondoltam, de mindannyian tudjuk, hogy nem ellenzed." Visszasúg. Még szép, hogy igaza van.

"De te sem."

"Mosolyogjatok, drágáim! Itt repül a Shepard nagyi!" A lehető legnormálisabb mosollyommal az arcomon elkészül a fotó. "Nyomtasd ki, Johnny."

"Oké, anya."

"Miranda, segítenél nekem?"

"Persze." Az utóbbi időben nagyon jól összekovácsolódtak anyával. Kár, hogy most én akartam ellopni Mirit. Igen, már becézni szoktam. Összeszedik a tányérokat és a konyhába mennek. Még egy hatalmas sóhaj tőlem.

"Hagyd már anyádat. Tudod, hogy mindig is akart egy kislányt."

"Tudom és nem is haragszom rá. Csak hagyjon belőle nekem is. Ne értsd félre. Mennem kell." Felállok és megyek a lépcsőhöz. Remélem Miranda is ugyan oda akar majd jönni. Várni fogom.

Gyorsan kinyomtatom a képeket. Kettőt abból, amin Mirandával vagyok. Emléknek, ha már nem lesz velünk. A sisakomat nézegetem a kanapé üldögélve. Te jó ég, hányszor lesz ez még rajtam? Most, hogy tizennyolc lettem, eldönthetem, hogy beállok-e a Szövetséghez. Igaz, már minden kiképzésem megvan hozzá, de hivatalosan még nem vagyok egy sereg tagja sem. Szóval Szövetség vagy iskola? Képtelen vagyok választani!

"Mit csinálsz?" Hirtelen Miranda jelenik meg előttem. Olyan szép. Mikor nem az?

"Miranda! Szia! Én nem hallottalak!" Dadogva beszélek, mint egy idióta! Gratulálok!

"Miért vagy ennyire ideges?" Leül mellém és megérinti a karomat. Ez...megnyugtató. Sokkal jobban közeledik felém az elmúlt pár hétben.

"Csak gondolkozok. Hogy mit kezdjek magammal." Lerakom a sisakot a kávézóasztalra. 

"Nem kell katonának menned. Te olyan vagy, akire felfigyelnek, követnek és akiben megbíznak. Szerintem te nagyon jó tanár lennél. Mondjuk...tesi és ömm...töri. Szereted a törit és nagyon jó fizikai állapotban vagy!" Milyen lelkes. "A gyerekek imádnának! Nem csak tanár lennél nekik, hanem egy barát is. Szerintem a szüleid is örülnének neki. Biztonságosabb. Aggódnának érted...és én is."

"Flörtöl velem, Miss.Lawson?"

"Hát, volt kitől tanulni." Keze a lábamon landol. Mit csinál ez a lány?

"Valamit tudni szeretnék. Úgy tekintesz rám, mint egy barátra?" Haladok. Mindjárt kiszedem belőle.

"Természetesen." Ez nem volt túl magabiztos válasz. "Mindig nagyon kedves vagy velem és...őszinte és...a humorod is jó és..."

"De több vagyok barátnál?" Félbeszakítom. Ki kell tárnom neki a szívem. Különleges számomra és ezt tudnia kell.

"Én...nem tudom. Talán. Én csak...én...én..."

"Szeretlek." Oké, kimondtam. Csak két hónap kellett hozzá, de kimondtam és ez a lényeg. 

"Mi?" Úgy néz rám, mint aki szellemet látott. El ne ájuljon itt nekem. Az kéne még! Miért fél ennyire? 

"Szeretlek, Miranda. Amióta csak megláttalak."

Nem mozdul. Csak néz rám nyitott szájjal. Most mire gondolhat? Mit fog válaszolni? Egy apró könnycsepp gördül végig hibátlan arcán.

"Ne sírj. Megértem, ha te nem. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd hogyan érzek irántad. Ettől még semmi sem változik meg közöttünk."

"De én is szeretlek téged!" Már majdnem kiabál. Ez...igaz? Alig hiszem el! Szeret!

Elképesztő sebességgel magamhoz ölelem. Eszméletlenül jó illata van, mint mindig. "Ha tudnád mennyire örülök." Megérintem az arcát és a szemébe nézek. Mosolyog. Nincs ettől szebb dolog. Bal kezét a mellkasomra helyezi. Csak nem el akar csábítani? Nem, azt nem tenné...egyenlőre.

Csak egyre közelebb jön hozzám. Mindig ilyen meleg volt ebben a szobában, vagy csak én izzadok? Ajkai lassan enyémhez érnek és lassú csókcsatába kezdünk. Még érezni a tortát a száján, de nem rossz, egyátalán nem zavar. Kezeim óvatosan derekához vándorolnak, de ő rajtakap és megragadja őket. Mégsem állít meg, hanem segíti mozdulataimat. Nagy meglepetésemre, a fenekére helyezi mindkét kezemet. Akaratlanul is belemarkolok és egy apró nyögést érzek csókunkban. Sohasem érintettük meg így egymást. Nos, én csak gondoltam rá.Teste enyémhez simul szakadatlan, majd kissé erőszakosan lerángatja a pólómat, ezzel megzavarva szenvedéllyel teli csókunkat. Végigsimít felsőtestemen, majd kigombolja a nadrágomat. Ezt sohasem gondoltam volna róla. Nem tudom miért, de többre vágyom belőle. Látni, érezni akarom. Most a testem reagál, nem az eszem és leveszem Mirandáról a felsőjét. Gyönyörű. Az első pillanattól kezdve ezt gondolom, de hogy láthatom megfelelően kidolgozott felsőtestét, még a lélegzetem is eláll. 

A bőre majdnem olyan fehér, mint a hó. Fiatal, de nőies alakja van, a csípője tökéletesen széles, ahogyan mellei is hibátlanok, miket most melltartója bújtat el előlem. Gyengéden eldőlt a kanapén és rámmászik. Lehajol hozzám és újra csókolózunk, de ezúttal már hevesebben, mint valaha. Érzem a vágyat, ami már eddig is közöttünk terjengett, de nem mutattuk ki. Akarom őt. Nos, a testem is. Ennek a kislánynak köszönhetően már erekcióm van. Nem tudom észrevette-e. Egyszerűen túl gyönyörű! Hogy szeret, az egy hatalmas bónusz.

Miranda kissé megemelkedik, megszakítja csókunkat. Mosolyogva maga mögé nyúl. Minden mozdulatát figyelem, mégis csak azt veszem észre, hogy melltartója rámhullik. Korához képest dús, feszes mellei vannak. Meg kell érintenem. Muszáj. Felülök és újra megcsókolom. Jó érzés a karjaimban tartani. Mellei teljesen hozzám nyomulnak. Te jó ég, nem is tudom mikor voltam ennyire beindulva. Talán soha. Ajkai után állát, torkát és nyakát csókolom, amitől apró nyögések hagyják el kívánatos száját. Lábai közé nyúlok és nőiességét simogatom, miközben jobb mellbimbóját ajkaim közé veszem és kicsit megszívom.

"John..." Magához szorít és kinyögi a nevemet. Több ilyet akarok hallani. Izgató.

"Shh...Halkabban. Ha meghallanak, akkor...végünk." Az utolsó szónál rájövök valamire. Egy kislánnyal akarok lefeküdni! Nem, én nem követem el megint ezt a hibát! Befejezem szorgos munkáimat. Már megint mit akartam tenni?

"Miért hagytad abba?" Értetlenül kérdez. Szemei tiszta ártatlanságot sugároznak.

"Le kell állnunk." Nem ronthatok meg egy gyereket! Hiszen én is alig vagyok idősebb tőle! Nem akarom elrontani! Szeretem!

"De miért? Nem akarsz engem? Talán nem tetszem?" Ez egy nagyon hülye kérdés, hiszen ki nem akarná?

"Én...akarlak. Nagyon szép vagy, de tényleg. Csak nem akarok neked rosszat. Ezt nem tudjuk vissza csinálni, Miranda. Ha egyszer megtörtént, akkor már nem tehetünk semmit.

"Szóval most hülyének nézel? Én is tudok dolgokat." Ezt képtelen leszek majd kimagyarázni...Az igazat kell mondanom!

"Nem! Dehogy! Te vagy a legokosabb, legszebb, legkedvesebb, legkívánatosabb lány a galaxisban és még szeretlek is! Csak vigyázni akarok rád, tudod? Én...elkövettem egy hibát. Mostanáig nem tanultam belőle, de megismertelek és veled nem akarom ugyan ezt tenni. Gondolom szűz vagy még." 

"I-igen." De kis cuki amikor zavarban van.

"Maradjon így." Megfogom a kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézek. "Bármennyire is akarjuk, erőt kell vennünk magunkon. Ez nem helyes, Miranda. Sokkal jobb, ha megvárjuk, amíg elég idős nem leszel hozzá, csak mert ez nem éppen egy kellemes élmény lesz számodra." 

"Tudom, de..." Sóhajt egy nagyot. A mellkasát nézem, a francba is! Fel kell öltöztetnem, de hamar! "Csak adni akartam neked valamit. Én mindent megkapok tőletek és semmit sem tudok viszonozni. Én csak örömöt akartam neked sze..." 

Elhalkítom egy gyors csókkal. "Nekem elég a szerelmed." 

"Szeretlek." Őszinte szerelemmel néz szemeimbe. Ez az arc...sohasem elég.

"Én is téged, de felöltöznél? Nem zavar, csak hát na." 

"Ohh...bocsi. Csak ha megígérsz nekem valamit." Na ez jól kezdődik.

"Neked bármit." Megpuszilom a homlokát.

"A tizennyolcadik születésnapomon feküdj majd be mellém az ágyunkba..." A fülemhez hajol. "...meztelenül." 

"Ejnye, Lawson kisasszony!" Nevetek rajta. "Hát kegyed mikor lett ilyen? Nem is néznék ki belőled ilyeneket!" 

"Ha nincs alku, akkor nincs alku. Pedig a kedvedért én is levennék mindent." Sokkal felnőttesebb lett.

"Oké, megígérem, hogy így lesz. Most viszont tényleg öltözz fel." Kezébe adom a melltartóját és végignézem, ahogyan felveszi. Mai napig nem értem, hogy ezek az izék hogy működnek. 

"Te nem öltözöl fel? Amúgy tetszik a hasad." Ez most komoly? A hasam?

"Természetesen, de miért pont a hasam?" Nem tudom miért foglalkoztat ez a kérdés.

"Mert szép. Izmos. Tetszik. Jó érzés fogdosni." Felveszi a pólóját a mondatok közben. Nos, legalább megérte az a sok edzés. Érzem, hogy Miranda a péniszemet nézi. "Azzal kezdenünk kellene valamit." A mutatóujjávál rámutat, de nem érinti meg. Bárcsak többet tehetne...nem, nem kell több.

"Majd én megoldom." Felállok a kanapéról. Kicsit viccelhetnék vele. Miranda felé fordulok és belemarkolok farkamba ruhán keresztül. "Meg akarod fogni, hercegnő?" El sem tudom képzelni, hogy milyen hülyén mosolygok.

"Ehh...nem. Kihagyom inkább. Még te beszélsz nekem, hogy ne csináljunk semmit." 

"Csak vicceltem. Legjobb, ha nem is látod. Majd rád gondolok, drága szerelmem." 

"Jézusom..." A fejét fogja, én pedig csak nevetek, amikor a fürdőszobába indulok. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy meddig bírja majd. Persze nem akarok elsietni semmit.

**-Miranda-**

John már legalább tíz perce a Fürdőszobában van. Sajnos tudom, hogy mit csinál. 

"Remélem jól viselkedtél." Vidáman, nyugodt arccal ballag ki, tetőtől talpig felöltözve. Be kell vallanom, a hasa tényleg nagyon tetszik.

"Nem, rossz voltam." Természetesen nem gondolom komolyan.

"Az jó, mert én is." 

"Miért?" Hát ezt nem kellett volna megkérdezni...

"Rád gondoltam. Néha meztelenül, néha nem. Néha rajtam, néha alattam. Néha ahogyan a szemembe nézel, amikor lecsúszol rajtam. Ha érted mire gondolok..." Még szép, hogy értem. Nem vagyok olyan buta, mint ő.

"Hülye vagy." Mosolygok és közben rázom a fejem, amíg mellém ül és átkarol. 

"Tudom. De te meg gyönyörű." Meddig fogja még ezt hangoztatni? Sohasem unja meg? 

"Csak maradj már csendben." Fejemet vállára hajtom. Ez emlékeztet valamire. 

**-Visszaemlékezés-**

Éppen most szereztem meg magamnak egy könyvet. Igaz, hogy adattároló formájában, de megszereztem! Sohasem olvastam még csak úgy. Az apám általában rámkényszerített valami nagyon bonyolult könyvet egy őrült tudóstól. Utáltam. Miért kellett velem olyat olvastatni, ami nem érdekelt? Még egy dolog, ami normális lányokra nem jellemző. Éppen a hálószobánkba megyek be és az adattároló a kezemben van. Ma olvasni fogok, úgy döntöttem. Jó érzés ezt kimondani. Ezelőtt sohasem dönthettem a saját dolgaimról. Szóval, éppen belépek a hálószobánkba. Hannahnak segítettem mosogatni, amíg Joseph az edzőteremben volt. Eléggé jó kondiban van a család, de már én is edzek velük. A szoba nem üres, John éppen bent tartózkodik és valamit babrál az omni-toolján. Bocsánat, a régin. Az egyik mindig a kezén van, megígérte, hogy a másikat nekem adja. Ez kedves tőle. Kényelmesen az ágyhoz sétálok és leülök a végére, az adattárolót pedig magam elé helyezem. Megnyitom a kis olvasmányom és már mehet is. Sokat nem tudok róla csak hogy van benne két szerelmes fiatal és már régen íródott. Nem baj az, majd minden kiderül. 

"Mit csinálsz?" John kérdezi tőlem, amikor lehuppan mellém. Nem számítottam erre.

"Olvasok."

"Mit?" Elképesztő érdeklődéssel néz rám. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy néha hogy lehet ilyen lelkes, de nekem tetszik.

"Könyvet." Szerintem nem erre a válaszra várt.

"Az oké, de milyet? Mi a címe?" 

"Rómeó és Júlia. Az előbb találtam." 

"Ohh...az kötelező volt nem is tudom mikor." Gondolom elolvasta, mert szorgalmasnak tűnik, csak kicsit lusta. "Nem olvastam ki. Utálom, ha rákényszerítenek az olvasásra." Még egy dolog, amiben hasonlítunk. "De a filmet láttam és eléggé elszomorított, amikor a végén a két fő..." Közbevágok, mielőtt elmondaná az egészet. 

"Ne! Nem akarom megtudni. Majd magamtól, John." 

"Oké, hercegnő." Megérinti a kezemet. Nagyon közeledik hozzám, de persze hagyja, hogy legyen személyes terem. Vajon többet akar barátságnál?

"Ugh...Annyira seggfej vagy." 

"Tudom. Csatlakozhatok?" Végülis, miért ne? Nem mintha, ez itt nem az ő háza lenne és nyugodtan eldönthetné.

"Persze. Amúgy sem kezdtem még el." 

"Remek, nem maradok le semmiről. Feltehetek egy hülye kérdést?" Mit akar már megint? Csak bólintok egyet, miközben a szemébe nézek. "Olvasnál hangosan?" Gőzöm sincs milyen oka lehet rá.

"Ja, de miért?" 

"Szeretem hallani a hangod." Még pár ilyen és meg kell csókolnom.

"O-oké. Szóval." Megkeresem a mű elejét. Nem szoktam hangosan olvasni. Kicsit megköszörülöm a torkomat, majd Johnra nézek."Akkor kezdem." Mosolyogva bólint. Szép mosolya van. "Két nagy család élt a szép Veronába, Ez lesz a szín, utunk ide vezet. Vak gyűlölettel harcoltak hiába, S polgárvér fertezett polgárkezet. Vad ágyékukból két baljós szerelmes Rossz csillagok világán fakadott, És a szülők, hogy gyermekük is elvesz, Elföldelik az ősi haragot. Szörnyű szerelmüket, mely bírhatatlan, Szülők tusáját, mely sosem apad, Csak amikor már sarjuk föld alatt van: Ezt mondja el a kétórás darab. Néző, türelmes füllel jöjj, segédkezz, És ami csonka itten, az egész lesz." El sem hiszem, hogy már maga a könyv elmondja a lényeget! Csalás! 

Egy pillanatra megállok de nem az örömtől. Miért nem lehetne a végén megtudni, hogy mi lesz? Hé, John mit csinál? Gyengéden átkarol és fejemet vállára hajtja. Sohasem csinált ilyet. 

"Nem zavar?" 

"Nem..." A hangom eléggé bizonytalan. Miért kell mindig kényelmetlen helyzetekbe hoznia?

"Akkor jó. Folytatnád, kérlek?" 

"Természetesen." Azt hiszem zavarba jöttem, bár kell vallanom, szívesen maradnék még így egy kicsit.

**-Visszaemlékezés vége-**

Most itt vagyok újra a karjaiban. Kár, hogy nem vagyunk idősebbek. Persze nem azért, mert én már lefeküdnék vele, nem is akartam. Tényleg csak szerettem volna neki adni valamit, de gondolom ez az ötlet volt a világon a legrosszabb. Miért nem vettem neki valamit? Teljesen bolond vagyok. De láttam hogy néz rám, én azt hittem akarja. Persze, hogy akarja, csak nem most. Talán igaza van és valóban nem állok rá készen. Eljön még a te időd, Miranda Lawson.

"Gyerekek!" Hannah ront be hirtelen. Az arca a szokásosnál idegesebbnek tűnik. Vajon mi történhetett? Kiváncsi vagyok.

"Igen, anya?"

"Hívást kaptunk, Johnny. Apáddal együtt az SSV Árész¹-ra megyünk, de most te is jössz." Ne...

"De Mirandával mi lesz?" Miranda jó helyen van itt is, nem kell vinni sehová.

"Ő is jön." Remek! Ehhez most marhára nincs kedvem, pedig muszáj mennem. "Van egy egyenruha a számára." De én nem is vagyok a Szövetségnél! "Biztos, hogy jó rá. Ez egy új fajta egyenruha, még nem hivatalos. Legalább nem hagyunk el." Hát ez nagyon bíztató. 

"De nekünk miért kell menni?" 

"Nincs elég tech-szakértő. Ha valami gáz van, akkor te meg tudod oldani. A Szövetség számít rád." Nem akarom, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk!

"Oké. Akkor készülhetünk." Hogy lehet ilyen nyugodt? Gondolom már hozzá szokott, pedig hivatalosan nem mehetne. Valóban beszivárgó, de még nem a Szövetség tagja. Remélem nem is lesz.

"Gyere velem, drágám. Megnézzük a ruhádat." Felállok a kanapéról és követem Hannaht. "Nagyon jól fog állni. Te vagy az első aki ilyen ruhában lesz." Ohh...

"Tényleg?" A hálószobájukba tartunk, gondolom. 

"Még nem osztották szét a katonák között. Nekünk már van, de mivel neked régi sem volt, így lehetsz ebben. Az előző ruha csúnya, mint Shepard nagyi." 

"Annyira biztos nem csúnya." 

"Igazad van, drágám. Tőle nincs rondább. Lőjjön le valaki, ha vénasszonyként olya leszek, mint ő." Azért ilyet nem kellene mondania. Én nem értem a vitajukat. Annyi év után még mindig nem fogadták el egymást. Remélem egyszer kibékülnek, mert ez nem jó senkinek sem.   
A szobába érvén egy dobozt nyom a kezembe. "Nézz bele." 

Kinyitom a dobozt és először egy bakancs tűnik fel, majd egy sötét nadrág, amin zsebek vannak. A következő egy felső rész. Viszonylag testhezálló, egy része fehér, máshol pedig kék. Nem rossz, be kell vallanom.

"Szép." Mondom őszintén. 

"Próbáld fel." Megérinti a vállamat.

Kihámozom magam a ruhámból. Nincs azzal problémám, hogy Hannah előtt kell levetkőznöm. Ő is nőből van, ráadásul majdnem olyan, mintha az anyám lenne, szóval nem zavar. Egyenként magamra veszem a ruhadarabokat. Egész jó. Pont rám való.

"Nem nagy benne a fenekem?" Kicsit viccelődök Hannahval. Tudom, hogy szereti és érti is.

"Tökéletes. Johnny már biztosan készen van, úgyhogy mehetünk." Száz százalék, hogy látni akarja a ruhát. Nem hagyná ki. 

"Oké." 

Közösen kisétálunk, majd le a lépcsőn. Joseph és John már vár ránk odalent, mindketten a Szövetség egyenruhájában. Nos, egy régebbiben. Ahogyan Hannah említette, még csak nekem van ilyen. Büszkén hordom ezt a ruhát fajunk érdekében. Talán egy nap hivatalosan is, de ennek még nem jött el az ideje.

"Fiúk! Mehetünk!"

"Helló szép hölgy." John rám kacsint, amikor a lépcsőn sétálok le. Válaszul csak mosolyogni tudok. Hannahnak és Josephnek nem kell tudniuk semmit. Ez így van rendjén...egyenlőre.

"Ne most." Joseph rászól. Ugyan az a ruha van rajta, mint amikor értem jöttek, a kék.

John arrébb áll és kicsit meghajol, amikor az ajtóhoz érünk. "Hölgyek előre." Micsoda úriember. Efelől sohasem volt kétségem. Hannahval kimegyünk az ajtón, majd követnek minket Johnék is.

"Tanulhatnál a fiadtól, Joseph. Még szerencse, hogy rám hasonlít. Nem olyan lusta disznó, mint te!" Szeretik egymást, mégis állandóan veszekednek. Néha nem értem őket, de azért jófejek. Mintha tényleg igazi családom lenne.

"Jaja, dumálj csak..." Látom most ráhagyja. Biztosan azért, mert fontosabb dolgunk is van, ami jelenleg igaz. Jó látni, hogy komolyan veszi a munkáját. Nem tudom mi vár ránk azon a hajón, de nem is érdekel, amíg biztonságos. 

John gyors tempóban hozzám sétál és megérinti a vállamat, amitől felé fordítom a fejem. "Tetszik a ruhád." 

"Köszönöm. Nekem is a tiéd." Együtt szállunk be a felvonóba, majd Joseph benyomja a megfelelő gondot és elindulunk. Csendben telik ez a néhány perc. Johnnal tudjuk, hogy a szülei jelenlétében nem csinálhatunk semmit, mert eléggé rossz szemmel nézik. Igaz, néha John nem tudja magát visszatartani és kicsúszik néhány bók, de abból nincs nagy ügy. Csak diszkréten. Megáll a felvonó és követni kezdjük a két felnőttet.

"Utálom amikor ilyen helyekre megyünk. Valami nem stimmel nekem." 

"Tudom, John. Én sem vagyok hozzászokva, de ez van." 

"Ez nem fair! Egyátalán nem kellene ilyen helyekre jönnöd!" Aranyos, amikor fel van háborodva. Ezek szerint fontos vagyok neki.

"Ne aggódj. Csak jövünk és megyünk. Biztos nem akarnak egy életre ott tartani."

"Ja. Biztos csak egy pár óra. A lényeg, hogy maradj mellettem és ne lépj le idegen fiúkkal." Egy pillanatra magához húz és átkarol. Szeretek így lenni.

"Ha te idegen van, akkor veled szívesen lelépek." 

"Micsoda meglepetés, Miss.Lawson. Igazi flörtgép lettél." Már megint ezzel jön. Minden egyes nap szétflörtöli az agyamat, de ha én mondok egyet, akkor egyből jön a hülyesége. Azért nem kellene rá megharagudnom.

"Mondtam már, hogy tőled tanultam." A hangom talán kissé gonosznak tűnhet, pedig nem akarom megbántani. Kezdek aggódni. Rossz előérzetem van ezzel a hajóval kapcsolatban.

"Jól van na. Csak szórakozok veled." 

"Nekem mindegy." A kedvem hirtelen romlik meg. Ritkán vagyok ideges bármi miatt is. Erre most a számomra teljesen ismeretlen világba csöppenek bele. Nem vagyok katona, bár a kiképzésem megvan. 

"Mi a baj, Miri?" Kissé aggódóan kérdezi. Már majdnem egy siklónál vagyunk, ugyan olyan, mint amivel jöttünk két hónapja.

"Csak...rossz előérzetem van." Valami nem stimmel.

"Megértem, de nem lesz gond. Remélem." Ettől nem lettem nyugodtabb. "Ha valaki gonosz lesz veled, majd kilökjük a légzsilipen, oké?" 

"Hülye." Rámosolygok. Azért nem kell senkit kinyírniuk. 

Megérkeztünk a siklóhoz, mindannyian beszálltunk. Joseph előre ment és a pilótához ült, míg mi hárman az üléseken. Ezek a cuccok eléggé tágasak, de nem nagyon tetszenek. Hamarosan fel is szálltunk, aminek köszönhetően remek rálátásom nyílt a csillagokra. Egy órányi csend után érkeztünk meg. 

"Admirális, kapitány." Várjunk, akkor most Hannah egyszerre kapitány és XO? Nem értem ezt az egészet. "Üdvözöljük önöket az SSV Nemesziszen. A fiatalok...?" Csak ne dobjanak ki a légzsilipen!

"Ő itt a fiunk, tech szakértő. Tudomásunk szerint hiányuk van, ezért még jól jöhet. A lány a kísérőnk. Nem lesz velük gond, el tudják magukat foglalni." Szép mentés, Joseph. 

"Rendben, uram. Hackett admirális beszélni szeretne önnel. A Kommunikációs Központban érheti el." Egy ilyen hajón mennyi minden van! 

"Köszönöm. Pihenhet." A katona elmegy és Joseph felénk fordul. "Ti maradjatok addig, mindjárt jövök." De a hangárban nem jó, itt hideg van!

"Mit tudunk a hajóról?"

"Ez egy nagy hajó, Johnny, rengeteg civil él itt, akik a Tanács védelme alatt állnak. A Szövetség feladata megvédeni őket." Egy hajó tele civilekkel. Tökéletes célpont.

"Értem, de miért jöttünk ide?" Nem tetszik ez az egész.

"Hackett admirális parancsa. Részleteket nem ismerünk. Apád éppen most ment kideríteni, hogy mit óhajt." Egyre rosszabb a helyzet. Mintha egy kész merénylet lenne kitervelve! De ki ellen? Oké, ne aggódj Miranda. Minden oké. Ez csak egy buta gondolat! "Addigis..."

"Kit látnak szemeim? Csak nem Hannah Shepard?" Egy számomra ismeretlen női hangot hallok mögülünk. Mindannyian megfordulunk.

"Karin Chakwas." Hannah hamar megöleli a vele nagyjából egykorú nőt. Viszonylag rövid haja van, nem túl magas, vékony és egy orvosi ruha van rajta.

"Hány éve nem láttalak? Tizenöt? Azalatt szültél még egy gyereket?" Nem vagyok a gyerekük! Mármint csak vér szerint  nem, de úgy bánnak velem, mintha a sajátjuk lennék. Ez nekem sokat jelent. "Számomra sértő, hogy nem én voltam az orvosod."

"Nem, nem szültem megint. Akkor biztosan hozzád mentem volna. Ő Miranda. A Szövetség bízta ránk, amíg úgy nem dönt, hogy elmegy." Ha rajtam múlik, akkor életem végéig velük maradok. Biztonságban egy szerető családban.

Ez a bizonyos Karin Chakwas felém fordul, majd egy mosollyal köszönt. "Szervusz, kislány."

"Örvendek."

Figyelme a mellettem álló Johnra terelődik, aki inkább a nem messze lévő katonákat figyeli. Nem tudom mi járhat a fejében, de nem lehet jó. "És a kicsi Johnny! Nem is olyan kicsi!"

"Üdv, doktor."

"De még kicsi. Számomra mindig kisfiú marad." Hannah nagy büszkeséggel néz fiára. Megértem, hogy büszke rá, de tudom, hogy aggódik miatta. Nem vágyik arra, hogy az egyetlen gyermeke katonásdit játsszon és az életét veszélyeztesse a Szövetségnél. 

"Mikor nősülsz?"

"Hát nem most. Talán három év múlva." Három év múlva leszek tizennyolc. Micsoda célozgatás ez, John Shepard. "De úgyis tudni fogja, ha megy a meghívó."

"Most szavadon foglak!"

"Hölgyeim, rám már nem is gondolnak? Én is kérek meghívót." Egy sötét bőrű katona jön elő. Sohasem találkoztam még vele. Magas és jó kondícióban van. Szövetségi lehet.

"Anderson parancsnok." Hannah bólint egyet. "Gyerekek, ő itt David Anderson. Tagja az N7 programnak, akárcsak te, Johnny." Szóval ha John csatlakozik a Szövetséghez, belőle is olyan rangos ember lesz, mint ez az Anderson. Érdekes.

"Uram." John a kezét nyújtja, a parancsnok pedig magabiztosan kezet ráz vele.

"Szóval te vagy a Shepard fiú. Apád sokat beszélt rólad." Máris van néhány rossz pontja. "A barátnődet is elhoztad? Ide nem randizni járunk." Kikérem magamnak! "Tudják miért vagyunk itt?"

"Nem, a férjem éppen most beszél az admirálissal."

"Anderson!" Ez Joseph? "Anderson, vétel!"

"Ez nem hangzik túl jól." Előveszi az omni-toolját és megjelenik Joseph arca. "Admirális." 

"Valami nincs rendben. Nem tudunk kommunikálni a Szövetséggel, sem a Fellegvárral. Küldd fel a fiamat, de azonnal!"

"Hallottad, gyerünk!"

"Igen, uram." John már éppen indulna, amikor egy hatalmas robbanás hallatszik. Mindenki arcán rémület. A hajó megbillen, én pedig majdnem elesek, de Dr.Chakwas elkap.

"Köszönöm."

"Anderson, te feljössz hozzám. Hannah, te evakuálj! Miranda és John menjen a mentőkapszulákhoz! Valaki megtámadta a hajót! Mindenkit ki kell menekíteni!" Úgy tudtam! Annyira éreztem!

"Gyere velem, Miri." John megfogja a kezemet. Látom az arcán, hogy aggódik. Nos, nem csodálom. Egy nagy, civilekkel teli hajón vagyunk, amit megtámadtak. Kissé szorosan fog és magával húz. "Mennünk kell!"

Hirtelen a hangár ajtaját berobbantják és a füstön kívül csak a halottakat látom, amikor hátra nézek. Szemeimmel Hannah után kutatok, aki hirtelen jelenik meg fegyverekkel a kezében. Nincs nála sok, de azokat a mellette álló katonáknak adja, akik túlélték a robbanást. Egy csapat ellenséges mech bújik elő a füst közül. Pont olyanok, mint amiket apám használt. A katonák tüzet nyitnak és Hannah vezetésével próbálják őket feltartani.

"Menjetek! Nincs sok idő! Johnny neked kell evakuálni!" Hannah néha egy-két pillanatra hátranéz, pont ránk. Int egyet és John ismét magával húz. Kissé erőszakosan behúz a felvonóba. Megértem az aggódását és hogy ez nem a megfelelő pillanat a finomkodásra, de attól még ez nekem fáj!

"Sajnálom, de mennünk kell." Az arcán látom a félelmet. Ijedt szemekkel felém fordul és megérinti az arcomat. "Most figyelj rám! Bármi történjék, szeretlek. Valószínűleg már rengeteg a halott és ki tudja mennyi mech van szabadlábon ezen a hajón, de el kell innen mennünk. A mentőkapszulák egy emelettel feljebb vannak, oda kell mennünk." Sugárzik belőle az őszinteség és a vezetési képesség. Gyorsan megcsókol, majd a felvonó falán kinyit egy dobozt. Két pisztoly van benne, valószínűleg nem túl erősek, de most nem válogathatunk. "Tudom, hogy képes vagy bánni egy ilyennel, ezért adok neked egyet. Csak ellenségre lövünk!" A kezembe nyomja az egyiket, majd gyorsan megnézem minden rendben van-e a fegyverrel és visszapillantok Johnra. "Készen állsz?"

"Rúgjunk szét néhány szintetikus segget."

"Ez az én csajom!" Gyorsan rácsap egy gombra, majd a felvonó ajtaja kinyílik és mindketten kiugrunk, különböző irányba nézve. Az én oldalamon nincs veszély, de hallom, hogy John lelőtt valamit. "Csak egy volt."

"Jó."

"Ki kell evakuálnom a hajót, túlélőket kell keresnem." Közben a háttérben lövések és robbanások hallatszanak. "Átküldöm neked a mentőkapszulák és a siklók koordinátáit. Ha siklóval mész, akkor nagy eséllyel anya vagy apa ott lesz. Ez a te döntésed." A döntésem egyértelmű.

"Azt hiszem a siklót választom." Jobb ismerősökkel menni. Utálom az ismeretleneket.

"Ott találkozunk. Vigyázz magadra."

"Megpróbálok, de te is." Közelebb lépek hozzá.

"Nem ígérek semmit. Tudod, hogy nem tehetem." Megérinti a derekamat.

"Nem érdekel, vissza fogsz jönni! És én várok rád." Még egyszer megcsókolom, remélhetőleg nem utoljára. A szívemnek hatalmas fájdalom, hogy itt kell hagynom. Elfordulok és megindulok a célom felé. Egy apró könnycsepp gördül le az arcomon. Nem akarom, hogy ez a csók legyen az utolsó. Az apám azt mondaná, hogy gyenge vagyok.

Menet közben egy ablak mellett haladok el. Nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni, ezért kinézek rajta. Ez az ablak egyenesen a hangárra néz. Látom, ahogyan Hannah küzd azzal a megmaradt maroknyi katonájával. Alig maradtak páran. Mit kellene tennem? Egy Lawson most fogná magát, nem érdekelné és tovább menne. A nevem Miranda Lawson. De már félig Shepard vagyok és egy Shepard segít, ahol szükség van rá. Egy hatalmas mech van odalent, benne pedig egy emberrel, aki irányítja. Már néhány páncélos katona is van ott, természetesen ellenséges. Egy biotikus elbánhatna velük. És ebben mi a jó? Hogy biotikus vagyok! Két hónapja nem használtam az erőmet, Shepardék nem is tudják, hogy van. De most szükségem lesz rá! Visszarohanok a felvonóhoz, mert az ablaknál túl veszélyes lenne megkísérelni egy ugrást. Ezek a vacakok miért nem mennek gyorsabban?!

Már tényleg csak néhány élő szövetséges maradt, de Hannah még talpon áll és hősiesen vezényli kis csapatát. Néhány mech már túl közel van, meg kell akadályoznom, hogy megöljék! Ő az anyám, nem akarom hogy baja essen! Minden erőmet belefektetve futok megmentésére.

"Miranda!" Ignorálva őt megyek neki egy mechnek és az omni-bladem segítségével (amit Johnnak köszönhetek) fejen szúrom a robotot. Másik kezemben lévő pisztollyal egy újabb mech szánalmas életének vetek véget, majd kihúzom az omni-bladet és egy hatalmas túltöltéssel állítom meg a többit. 

"Rohad élet..." Kell egy kis idő, mire levegőhöz jutok. Rég nem használtam a képességem, nagyon fárasztó.

"Te...biotikus vagy?"Hannah meglepődötten jön oda hozzám.

"Igen. Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el, de több is van."

"Több?"

"Én gene...vigyázz!" Egy újabb osztag jelenik meg és Hannahra akarnak lőni, de ellököm és mindketten a földön végezzük. "Futás!"

"Elkapni a lányt!" Mit tettem én ellenük?! 

Gyorsan felsegítem Hannaht. "Fuss!" Elkezd futni, én pedig amikor után indulnék erős fájdalmat érzek, majd az egyetlen dolog amit látok, csak a sötétség...

**-John-**

A lehető legtöbb ember sikerült evakuálnunk, de anya és Miranda sehol. Apával tűkön ülve várjuk érkezésüket. Egy másik hajón vagyunk, ahová a túlélőket irányítottuk.

"Biztos, hogy jó koordinátákat adtál meg annak a lánynak?"

"Igen. Én is azok szerint jöttem." Nem hibás, tudom

"Már csak egy sikló maradt. Rajta lesznek. Remélem." Vissza kell jönniük!

"Nem akarom őket elveszíteni."

"Én sem, fiam." Megérinti a hátamat, ahogyan egészen kicsi korom óta szokása. Ezzel mindig megnyugtatott, de most nem megy. Bánatosan a padlót bámulom. "Nézd!" Az utolsó sikló. Hirtelen mindketten felpattanunk és közelebb megyünk. Nincsenek már itt sokan, a többség elment máshová. Ez az utolsó reménységünk.

Először néhány katona száll le, köztük pár sebesült, majd anya leballag. Az arcán keserűség, fáradság és karcolások.

"Hála Istennek, hogy jól vagy!" Apa egyből megöleli anyát, majd én jövök.

"Anya...hol van Miranda?" Nincs sehol.

"Én...úgy sajnálom." Könnyek folynak végig az arcán. "Visszajött a hangárba. Megmentette az életem. Mindannyiunkét. De a sajátját már nem tudta."

"Nem...Az nem lehet! Ő nem! Megígérte! Megígérte, hogy visszajön!"

**-Ismeretlen hely-**

**-Miranda-**

"Életben van?" Egy hangot hallok, de nem ismerem fel. Mindenem fáj, nem tudom mi történt velem, vagy hogy hol vagyok. Semmit sem tudok, csak arra emlékszem, hogy segítettem Hannahnak.

"Igen, uram. Többnyire ép és egészséges."

"Remek." Mintha...ismerős lenne. "Vegyék le azt a fejéről."

Egy kéz hozzámér, én pedig próbálok mozogni, de nem megy. Meg vagyok kötözve és semmit sem látok, de most leveszik a fejemről azt a valamit. A látásom nem teljesen tiszta, ezért be kell csuknom a szemem. Egy viszonylag sötét helyen vagyok, idegenekkel körülvéve.

"A fizetséget átadom, amint beszéltem vele." Hallom, ahogyan valaki egyre közelebb jön hozzám. "Lám, lám. A kis kurva azt hitte megléphet. De rosszul gondolta." Nem..ez nem lehet ő! Ez az apám! A szívverésem hirtelen felgyorsul és a látásom is egyre tisztább. Már szinte kapkodok a levegőért. "Boldogságról álmodoztál? Vagy a Shepard fiúról? Hányszor dobtad már magad oda neki?" Közelebb hajol hozzám.

"Ne merj róla így beszélni! Te nem érsz fel hozzájuk!"

"Nem? Akkor valószínűleg nem itt lennél."

"Dögölj meg, faszfej!" Egyenesen a két szeme közé köpök, ahogyan azt megérdemli, de 'kedvességem' egy pofonnal viszonozza. Erős vagyok, nem sírok!

"Hogy merészeled?! Niket!"

"Igen, uram?" Ez meg kicsoda? Fiatal férfi lehet.

"Vidd a helyére! Ne is lássam, amíg nem szólok!"

"Értettem, uram." Közelebb jön hozzám és eloldoz. Ha nem lennének fájdalmaim, akkor most nekirontanék mindnek. Helyette egy bilincset kapok és Niket kivezet a helységből. "A nevem Niket."

"Tudom. Nem vagyok süket és hülye sem."

"Öm...rendben. Én fogok rád vigyázni."

"Csak magadnak ártasz. Ha ki akarok jutni, majd téged öllek meg elsőnek, úgyhogy ne hidd, hogy valaha is össze fogok veled barátkozni." Beszállunk egy felvonóba. Ez egy új, vagy csak egy régi háza lenne az apámnak?

"Nem kérem, hogy szeress, csak viselj el. Nem az a feladatom, hogy ártsak neked." Micsoda kamu duma! Szégyen! 

"Szóval ezt mondta. Láttad mit csinált. Megütött engem. Ez csak a kezdet és hamarosan neked kell ugyan ezt csinálni velem. Tudom, mert mindig is ilyen volt. Nem változik. A tökéletesség a rögeszméje, ezért...teremtett engem."

Nekem...ezt nem mondták. Rendesnek tűnt, azt mondta elrabolták a lányát és vissza akarja hozni, hogy rendes körülmények között nőjön fel." Rendes körülmények, huh?

"Bilincs van a kezemen. Szerinted egy apának ezt kell tennie a gyerekével?" Ez az egész borzalmas!

"Nem...nem ezt." Látom rajta, hogy nem akarja és mégis itt van.

"Üdv a világomban. Nem is, a pokolban. Ez megfelelőbb szó. Tengernyi erőszak és bántalmazás. Mostantól a része vagy." 

"Szegény voltam. El kellett vállalnom." Ez nem megoldás.

"Én is szeretem a pénzt, de valószínűleg jobbat is találhattál volna."

"Talán. De már késő. Ez lesz az új szobád." Bevezet egy ronda, egyszerű, mégis drága dolgokkal felszerelt szobába. Majdnem ugyan olyan, mint a régi. "Csinos."

"Ronda." Közben leveszi rólam a bilincset. Már szorították a kezem.

"Legalább egy dolog szép ebben a szobában." Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi.

"Mi?"

"Te." Ne már!

"Van barátom, hiába próbálkozol." John örökké a szívemben lesz.

"Nos, egy próbát megért. Egyébként, hoztam neked valamit. Amíg ki voltál ütve, addig átmotoztunk. Ezt találtam. Gondoltam fontos lehet." Előveszi a zsebéből azt a képet, amin Johnnal vagyunk. Ami ma készült.

"John..."

"Ő a barátod?" Nem, az anyám. 

"Igen. Velük voltam." És vissza mennék, ha tehetném.

"Sajnálom."

"Van mit."

A képet beteszem az egyik párna alá, ami az ágyon van. Nem kell, hogy apám meglássa, úgyis csak elvenné, azt meg nem akarom. Ez az enyém és ölnék érte.

"Szóval a kis csitri azt hitte boldog lehet." Az apám hirtelen megint megjelenik a szobában.

"Szóval már megint itt vagy." Örülök neki, mint mindig. Dögöljön meg!

"Gondoskodtam róla, hogy soha ne legyen normális életed. Nem így akartam, de ez is bizonyítja, hogy csak egy hiba vagy. Találtál magadnak egy fiút, ki tudja, talán szeretted is. De nem lehettél volna boldog vele. Ha tudná amit én...Csak hányna tőled!" 

"Ő nem olyan, mint te! Egy szörnyeteg vagy!"

"Én? Nem, te vagy a szörnyeteg. Egy bukás, kész pénzkidobás vagy! Tökéletesre terveztelek, de nem vagy az! Engedetlen, önző és bolond! Visszatérve a lényegre. Van egy neoplazmád." Kényelmesen nekidől a falnak. "Nem gondoltuk volna, hogy ilyen hatása lesz, de mégsem olyan rossz ez így. Szóval a neoplazma miatt nem lehetsz soha boldog. Ha az a fiú tudná, hogy nem lehet gyereked..." A szívem megáll egy pillanatra. Én...nem tudom felfogni...nem tudom mit gondoljak! Ez nem lehet! "Ohh, a kis szegény! Megbántottalak? Nem számít, mert ettől sokkal több szenvedés vár rád!" Hirtelen egy pisztolyt vesz elő és hozzám siet. Belemarkol a sötét hajamba és hátrébb húz. Már könnyek vannak az arcomon, de nem a testi erőszaktól. "Egy esélyed van. Ha még egyszer megszöksz, akkor golyót repítek a fejedbe." Mindezt csikorgó fogakkal mondja, majd elenged és kiviharzik a szobából úgy, hogy becsapódik az ajtó.

"Most már látod. Ilyen munkáltatód van." Még mindig szipogok.

"Én...sajnálom. Ez az egész nem helyes! Én...segítek neked. Ismerem az épületet, talán ki tudlak juttatni, ha feltöröm a biztonsági rendszert."

"Nincs okod rá."

"Ez egy rossz hely. És ami a másik szobában van, azt még nem is láttad." Miféle kínzókamra lehet ott?

"Mit?"

"A húgodat." 

"A mimet?!" A mai nap újabb sokkoló híre. Mennyi lesz még? 

"Oriana, a húgod. Egy hónapos." 

"De...ez lehetetlen!"

"A te génjeidből alkották, de elvileg jobb nálad, nem tudom miért." Ez a kislány az ellenségem, pedig még alig született meg. 

"Rendben, Niket. Megbízom benned. Vigyél ki innen." Hihetetlen, hogy ilyeneket mondok. Egy idegenben bízok meg. Tényleg hülye vagyok!

"Ez nem így megy. Adj időt!" Kár...

"Mennyi kell?"

"Egy hónap elég lesz." Azalatt meghalhatok, de jobb, mintha nem lenne esélyem.

"Megegyeztünk." Kezet rázunk, majd elindulok a szekrényhez, de Niket ismét szól hozzám.

"Tudod, lehetnénk barátok is." Talán igaza van.

"Nos, nem látom, hogy miért ne."

 

 ¹Árész: A háború és a vérontás istene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval most így hirtelen összejöttek a dolgok. Következő résznél bevonom a Cerberust a dologba, ha minden igaz, néha még én sem tudom :D  
> Ebben a részben olyan fontos szereplők jelentek meg, mint David Anderson, Dr.Karin Chakwas, Niket és Oriana is, ha jobban belegondolunk, bár őt csak említettem, de attól még nagyon fontos lesz.  
> Amikor először olvastam, hogy Mirandának nem lehet gyereke, akkor úgy felháborodtam, hogy ennek a történetnek az ősét elkezdtem megírni, amit azóta már töröltem, mert akkora őrültség volt, hogy az már nem is igaz :D


	5. Esély az élettől

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Állj ki valamiért! Csatlakozz a Cerberushoz!"  
> Nem is tudom hol olvastam ezt, de most ide illik :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda szemszöge.

Ismét eltelt egy hónap a pokolban. Állandóan sírás hallatszik a mellettem lévő szobából. Éjjelente nem hagy aludni az a kis patkány! Valaki fojtsa már meg azt a szerencsétlent! Ha nem sír, akkor meg a fájdalomtól nem megy az alvás. Niket azt mondta el fog vinni innen, mert az a legjobb nekem. Egy hónapot kért, de az már letelt. Maholnap meghalhatok és ráadásul úgy, hogy senki sem lesz velem. Nem tudom mi lesz a terv, amivel kijutok, de muszáj mennem, még akkor is, ha az életembe kerül. Még mindig nem tudom hol vagyok. Ismét Brisbanet tippelném be, de az ottani lakást felrobbantották. Vajon mi lehet Johnnal? Remélem épségben kijutottak arról a hajóról. Ha nekem nem sikerült, akkor legalább ők éljenek.

"Miri." Kopogást és a nevemet hallom. Ez csakis Niket lehet, senki más.

"Gyere be." Az ágyamon ülök, magányosan, még mindig Supermanre várva, hogy kivigyen innen. De nem jön. Hülyeség az egész!

"Mr.Lawson hamarosan lehív magához. Valami pénzes pasas fog ide jönni, üzleti okokból. Gőzöm sincs ki lehet, de majd velük kell ebédelned." Remek, nagyon örülök neki. Azt a képet nézegetem, amivel Johnnal vagyunk. Minden este a párnám alatt van és úgy alszok. Hiányzik. Hiányoznak. "Még mindig azon a fiún jár az eszed?"

"Ő...nem csak egy fiú. Megmentette az életem és én szeretem. Nem tudom viszont látom-e még valaha." Ha lehetne, akkor most sírnék. De ebben a házban nincsenek érzelmek. A gyűlölet, a fájdalom és a harag az egyetlen kivétel, mert abból rengeteg van. Ez egy börtön.

Niket közelebb jön hozzám és leül mellém. Egy pillanatra csak a falat nézi, majd érzem, ahogyan keze az enyémre talál. "Én...itt lennék neked. Nem értem, hogy miért vágysz még arra a kölyökre. Boldoggá tudnálak tenni. Jól megvagyunk, ezt te is tudod. Elvihetnélek innen. Pár év múlva összeházasodhatnánk, lennének gyerekeink. Minden szép lenne." Gyerek. Ez a szó számomra a legfájdalmasabb. Gondolni sem akarok rá.

"Ez...nagyon kedves tőled, de számomra te barát vagy. Nem menne ilyen könnyen. Én már mást szeretek. Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, de ez az igazság. Van benne valami különleges. Nem tudom mi, de ez teszi őt egyedivé." John és köztem sokkal több van, mint egy fiatalkori kaland. Felejthetetlen az egész. Csak abban reménykedem, hogy számára is.

Látom a fájdalmat Niket szemében a visszautasítás miatt. "Megértem."

"Sajnálom, Niket. Fontos vagy számomra, tényleg. De nem menne." Óvatosan megszorítom a kezét.

Elszomorodott szemekkel néz rám. "Még csak nem is tudnál megszeretni?"

Egy pillanatra csendben maradok és a kezeinket nézem. Most Johnnak kellene itt lennie, nem Niketnek. "A szívemnek nem tudok parancsolni. Még ha akarnék sem."

Észrevehető, hogy próbálja magát összeszedni. "Rendben. Azért...kösz, hogy elmondtad." Feláll, megfordul de visszanéz és a fülembe súg. "Ma este elviszlek innen." Ez...igaz lenne? Végre elmehetek?

Egy másodpercre megáll a lélegzetem a hírtől, az agyam sem forog. "Hová?"

"Messzire. Biztonságos helyre. Többet nem mondhatok. Most készülj, mert az a csóka már itt van." Bólintok, majd Niket elhagyja a szobámat.

Hamar felöltözök, majd az ajtóm mellett lévő gombbal hívom vissza Niketet. Egyszerű, fehér póló, fehér cipő és fekete nadrág van rajtam. A szokásos Lawson-féle divat.

"Készen vagy?" Niket hangja szólal meg a túloldalról. Szinte mindenhová elkisér. A szobája is közel van az enyémhez.

"Igen." Nyílik az ajtó és kilépek. "Tudunk bármit is erről az emberről?"

"Azon kívül, hogy piszkosul gazdag és az apád támogatja őket? Semmit." Ez nem túl bíztató. Utálok idegenekkel enni, vagy csak szimplán közel lenni hozzájuk. Benne vannak az aurámban!

Beszállunk a felvonóba, ami lejjebb visz minket, a legalsó emeletre. Keveset járkálok a házban, általában a szobámban eszek és ott élek. Hamar lejutunk és beérünk az étkezőbe. Néhány, számomra ismeretlen katona van a házban. Az asztalnál az apám és egy igen érdekes külsejű ember van. A férfi apámmal egyidős lehet, de világítanak a szemei. Egy kényelmes, elegáns ruha van rajta, javarészt fekete.

"Áhh! Miranda!" Az apám mintha örülne annak, hogy lát. "Uram, ő az én idősebbik lányom."

Az ember csak bólint egyet, én pedig kissé értetlenül visszabólintok. Fura egy fazon, de legalább kussban van.

"Tehetséges lány. Igazán erős személyisége van és bátor. A legnehezebb feladatokat is képes megoldani." Lenézően nézek apámra. "Ráadásul, hidegvérrel tud ölni." Erre a fickó felfigyel, pedig hazugság. Minden egyes ölés után bűntudatom van. A haláluk a lelkemen szárad. 

"Érdekes. Az apád agyondicsér és a büszkeség semmi jele nem látszik rajtad." Ez dicséret? Elég baj, hogy ilyen vagyok és ez jó lenne?

"Mert nem vagyok büszke." Mire lennék...

"Miért?"

"Mert nem vittem végbe nagy tetteket." A semmire nem lehetek büszke. Nem mentettem meg senkit, csak öltem.

"Hmm...Érdekes lányod van, Henry. Lenne egy ajánlatom." Na ez jó lesz. Mindent visszautasít.

"Mi lenne az?" Érdeklődve fordul a gyanús alak felé. Pedig tényleg nem érdekelné semmi velem kapcsolatban.

"Küldd hozzánk a lányt. Szükségünk van a tehetségekre! Látom benne az erőt. Értékes gyermek, nagy hasznát vennénk a szervezetünkben." Nem megyek prostituáltnak, ha számít a véleményem. "Te mit gondolsz, Miranda?"

Ez meglepő. Amit én mondok, az ebben a házban nem számít. Most pedig ez az ember a véleményemet kéri. Az apámra nézek, akin kisebb idegességet látok. "Szívesebben mennék el bárhová, mintsem hogy itt maradjak." Apámat sokkolja a beszédem, de nem érdekel.

"Biztosan agyára ment a jólét. Ne hallgasson rá, uram." Utálom, amikor mentené magát. Hazug disznó!

Néhány lépéssel közelebb megyek és a lehető legmerészebben az apám szemébe nézek. "Próbálod menteni magad, ugye? Hiába titkolod, te vagy a legnagyobb seggfej a világon. Kár, hogy rajtam kívül senki sem tudja." Az idegen szemrebbenés nélkül nézi a veszekedésünk.

"Tűnj. Innen." A harag gyűlik a szemében. Ennek következménye lesz.

"És ha nem? Megölsz, ahogyan azt annyiszor megígérted? Még az is jobb, mint veled lenni!"

Hirtelen felemelkedik a székéből és megáll, egyenesen előttem. Farkasszemmel nézünk egymásra, mint az örök ellenségek. "Menj fel a szobádba!"

"Csak azért megyek fel, hogy ne kelljen látnom a rusnya képedet!"

Elképesztő sebességgel rohanok a felvonóhoz, majd egyenesen a szobámba. Mit tettem? Ezelőtt nem mondtam neki ilyeneket. Persze elhordtam mindennek, de ilyet...hogy inkább öljön meg. Bár tényleg jobb lenne, csak akkor biztos, hogy soha többé nem látnám Johnt. Újra találkozni akarok vele és vissza menni a Fellegvárba, Hannahhoz és Josephez. A családomhoz. Istenem, de hiányoznak...

"Miri, bejöhetek?" Niket hangja szólal meg.

Az ágyam melletti fotelben ülök. "Persze."

Lazán sétál be, majd letérdel előttem. "Eddig nehezen hittem el, de tényleg nagyon bátor vagy. Meg makacs és felelőtlen, de az már másik történet."

"Ha más nem vágja a képébe, akkor nekem kell. Igazi szemétláda. Nem értem, hogy eddig miért nem vette észre senki."

"A rosszak mindig megkapják, amit érdemelnek. Csak türelmesen kell várni a büntetését."

Hát ez a gond. A türelem. Még egy dolog, ami nekem sohasem volt és mégis szükségem van rá. Mindenkinek vannak hibái, tökéletesség nem létezik. Sajnos az apám nem így látja és megkísérelte a lehetetlent, amikor engem teremtett. Nos, itt vagyok, még ha nem is elsőként vagy utolsóként. De ma talán elhagyhatom ezt a helyet. Niketet egy pillanatra ignorálom és csak nézek ki a fejemből.

Niket gyengéden megérinti az arcomat. Ez szokatlan tőle. "Valami gond van?"

Sóhajtok egyet. "Csak...ez az egész. Bonyolult minden. Nem itt kéne lennem. A normális lányok iskolába járnak, barátaik vannak, eljárnak vásárolni, szórakoznak, néha bepasiznak. Nekem erre esélyem sincs. Mikor mondhatnám el magamról, hogy csak egy vagyok a sok közül? Ez már szinte szomorú." Nem szoktam magamat sajnáltatni, pedig lenne miért.

"Miért lenne az? Te különleges vagy, ezért nem lehetsz egy a sok közül. Okosabb, ügyesebb és szebb vagy náluk. A többi lány csak irigykedne."

"Mire? Arra, hogy egy ilyen csövekből jött szörnyeteg vagyok? Nem. Ez nem kellene senkinek." Még Johnnak sem. Sohasem tudta meg az igazságot. Ha meghalok, akkor nem is tudja.

Niket feláll és ahogyan fogja a kezemet, engem is felhúz. "És ha nekem kellenél?" A két barna szemébe nézek. Én...nem tudom elhinni amiket mond. Ő a barátom! Nem érzek iránta szerelmet, mégis hagyom, hogy ajkai közeledjenek az enyémhez. Egyik kezével már a derekamhoz ér és közelebb húz magához. Ez nem helyes! De mégsem bánthatom meg sem őt, sem Johnt! Érzem, ahogyan a pulzusom másfélszeresére gyorsul, amikor ajkai találkoznak enyémmel. Nem tudom miért, de hagyom neki és akaratlanul viszonozom tetteit. A csókja nem olyan gyengéd, mint Johnnak és kevésbé fontos számomra. Bárcsak itt lenne! Bárcsak őt csókolhatnám meg! Nem mondom, hogy Niket rosszul csókol, de én nem vágyom az övére.

Óvatosan megszakítom csókunkat. "Niket, kérlek. Én...nem akarom ezt. Már mondtam is neked. Kérlek, ne erőltesd."

"Sajnálom, Miri. Csak egyszerűen nem tudtam megállni." Azért észre lehet venni rajta az őszinte sajnálat jeleit. "Jobb lenne, ha a szökésedről beszélnénk." Nos, ez egy jó ötlet. Éppen ideje már, mert nagyon utálom ezt a helyet.

"Halljam."

Mindketten leülünk az ágyam szélére. "Szóval, a terv az, hogy egy szinttel lejjebb mész. Mr.Lawson a 12-es számú szobában tartja az omni-toolod. Azzal meg tudod magad védeni, ha valami történne. Ezután átküldöm neked az egész épület tervrajzát." Sohasem jártam még az egész házban. Semmit sem tudok róla, csak azt, hogy 5 emeletes és én vagyok a legfelsőn. Nem lenne szerencsés dolog kiugrani az ablakon. "Vissza kell jönnöd és a folyosó végén jobbra találni fogy egy lépcsőt, amin keresztül fel kell menned a tetőre." Mi a franc! Félbeszakítom, ez egyszerűen nem lehet!

"Várj! A tetőre?! Én nem csinálok halálugrásokat!"

"Nyugi, nem kell. Van ott néhány sikló, amivel az a csávó is jött. Jól felszerelt, elvisz bárhová. Forrásaim szerint tudsz vezetni."

"Igen, tudok. John tanított meg rá, amíg náluk voltam."

- **Visszaemlékezés-**

"Nem lesz olyan rossz." De én nem tudok vezetni!

Felháborodottan mászok előre hozzá az egyik vezetői üléshez, amiben ül. "John, nekem ez nem fog menni!"

"Dehogynem. Egykettőre megtanulod és én is itt vagyok veled, ha valami gond lenne." A jelenléte megnyugtató számomra, de attól még van okom az aggodalomra. Egy beijedt Miranda Lawsontól nem létezik rosszabb ebben a galaxisban. Ezt bárki elhiheti nekem, hiszen tudom. Kapkodok össze-vissza és elrontok mindent. Senki sem akarná látni. John felém fordítja a fejét."Tudod, hogy vigyázok rád."

Ettől a mondattól mindig mosolyra kényszerít. Egy gyors csókot is kapok ajkaimra, majd megsimítja az arcomat. "Megpróbálom."

"Jó. Aggodalomra semmi ok. Sokan átesnek ezen, nekem is meglett." Azt gondoltam, hiszen mégiscsak ő hozott a Fellegvárba. "Bár kész katasztrófa voltam, de neked biztosan menni fog." Hát ehhez lenne egy-két hozzáfűznivalóm. 

"Azt kétlem."

Végre feláll az üléséből és egyenesen előttem próbál megnyugtatni. "De én hiszek benned." Ezt soha senki nem mondta nekem. Még apám sem, nem mintha az a típus lenne, aki valaha bátorítaná a gyerekét. Ő inkább erőlteti és ha elbukok akkor drágán megfizetek érte. De ez már a múlt, amit magam mögött kell hagynom. Ez az egyetlen esélyem a boldog életre. Johnnal.

"Köszönöm. Ez kedves tőled."

Megfogja a kezemet és egy apró csókot hint rá. "Részemről a szerencse, Lawson kisasszony."

"Micsoda úriember maga, Mr.Shepard."

"Hát már nem is lehet bókolni egy ilyen szép, finom hölgynek?" Az az idióta mosoly van az arcán, mint mindig. Esküszöm, csak ő tud ilyen perverz képet vágni, még ha nem is direkt.

Gyengéden egy apró pofont színlelek, természetesen mosolyogva. "Fejezd be, mert zavarba jövök!"

"Oké, leállok. Egyenlőre. Most lássunk munkához. Ülj ide, Miri." Teszem amit kér és a vezetői ülést megkaparintom. "Nyomd meg a zöld gombot." A szemeimmel keresem azt a bizonyos zöld gombot, de nem találom. John csak áll felettem és kivételesen nem segít. "Tudtam, hogy nem találod meg." Egy kis cuccot felhajt, ami alatt ott van az a pici zöld gomb. "Itt."

"Kösz." A figyelmemet a siklóra fordítom és megnyomom a gombot, amit eddig kerestem, pedig vehetjük úgy, hogy az orrom előtt volt. Hirtelen beindul a motor, amitől kissé megijedek. Hirtelen megjelenik egy képernyő is, de inkább nem piszkálom.

"Óvatosan húzd meg azt a kart magad felé." Szerencsére most tényleg mutatja melyiket.

Talán rossz döntés, de magabiztosan meghúzom a kart, amitől a sikló elkezd ide-oda himbálózni. John az ölembe esik én pedig nem tudom megállítani a mozgást. 

"Nem mondtam hogy húzd meg teljesen!" Elkezd kapkodni, hogy minél hamarabb lemásszon rólam. Jobb is, mert eléggé nehéz. Nem csoda ilyen izmokkal.

"Csak azt mondtad, hogy húzzam meg!" Ezt mondta! "Azt nem hogy meddig!" A félelem egyre csak terjeng bennem, már az tűrőképességem szélét taposom és majdnem sikítok is, amikor John végre megállítja azt a szart. 

"Újabb próba, hercegnő?" Remegve nézek fel rá. 

"Soha. Többé." A hangom jeges, mint a Birsbane-folyó télen. 

John rázza a fejét és sóhajt egyet. "Azt hittem te jobb vagy ennél." Na ez már felkelti a figyelmemet. Miranda Lawson jobb ennél! "Felajánlottam volna, hogy csináljuk együtt, de ha nem..." Hirtelen félbeszakítom.

"Megint megpróbálom." John csak mosolyog rajtam. Tudja

"Oké. Állj fel." Megteszem. Most ő az oktató, engedelmeskedem neki. A helyemet elfoglalja és csak néz rám a két szép szemével. "Ülj az ölembe." Hogy mi? Valószínűleg igen érdekes arcot vághatok, de nem tehetek róla. "Mi az? Tán félsz tőlem?"

"Én nem." Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézek rá.

"Akkor mire vársz? Ülj ide."

"Ömm...oké." Bizonytalan hangon elhelyezkedek az ölében, ő pedig hátulról átölel, ami egyszerre nyugtató és félelmetes. Izmos karjai biztonságot és szeretetet nyújtanak, de még mindig zavarba hoz ez az egész.

"Rakd a kezed a karra, de ne húzd meg." Egy pillanatra hátra lesek és ő is teljes figyelemmel koncentrál. "Így." Most ő is rárakja a kezét, de már az enyémek ott vannak. Milyen romantikus. "Most lassan meghúzzuk a kart, de nem teljesen, max a negyedéig." A segítségével megtesszük amit a sikló megkövetel és érzem, hogy lassan elindulunk. "Most a másikat told el balra." Ráteszem arra is a kezem, majd az övés ismét az enyémen landol és kart is eltoljuk. "Most a sikló balra fordult. Azokkal ott tudod szabályozni a magasságot. Az első karral a sebességet, a másodikkal az irányt. A zöld gombbal indítasz. Érted?"

"Azt hiszem igen. Annyira nem bonyolult."

"Akkor had gratuláljak. Ön, Miss.Lawson, megtanult siklót vezetni!" Ez ilyen könnyű volt? "Hová akarsz menni?"

"Csak menjünk már haza!"

**-Visszaemlékezés vége** -

"Miri?" Niket hangja megzavarja a gondolataimat.

"Ó. Bocsi, csak elbambultam."

"Szóval a siklóval a Fellegvárba mész. A koordinátákat az omni-toolról feltöltheted és a kijelzőn ott lesz, hogy merre kell menned." Elég egyszerűen hangzik. "Meg tudod csinálni?"

"Persze, de te hol leszel?"

"A pincében, a fő szerverteremben. A kamerákat és a riasztókat kiiktatom."

"Rendben. Megcsináljuk, Niket." Végiggondolom az egészet és csak úgy gyűlik bennem a bátorság.

"Meg, Miri. De én nem mehetek még veled. Holnap felmondok. Remélem, hogy újra találkozol a fiúcskáddal és persze velem is. Az omni-toolon majd tarthatjuk a kapcsolatot, meg persze személyesen." Egy pillanatra elvándorol a tekintete, majd vissza rám. "Azért egy búcsú ölelést kapok?"

"Nem látom, hogy miért ne." Megkapja az ölelését és egy ideig csak így maradunk. Szelídebb időket élek meg, amikor vele vagyok.

"Pontban éjfélkor, ne felejtsd el." Feláll és kimegy a szobámból.

Oké, kell egy táska. Raknom kell ruhát, enni-és innivalót, egy fegyvert, ha találok, tisztálkodószert, meg a képet, amin Johnnal vagyok. Azt hiszem meglesz a mai teendőm. Jobb, ha lemegyek és szerzek néhány élelmiszert. Szerencse, hogy a konyháig elmehetek. Nyugodt tempóban, mégis izgatottan megyek le. Sajnos apám is itt van, éppen olvas valamit. Csak forgatom a szemeimet és a hűtőhöz megyek. Találok pár palack ásványvizet, aminek hasznát vehetem majd. Jobban körül nézek és pár konzerv, meg egy üveg Vegemite kerül hozzám. Szeretem azt a cuccot, még akkor is, ha Ausztráliára emlékeztet, ami meg ezekre a házakra és azok apámra, ő pedig minden egyes percnyi szenvedésemre.

"Te meg mit csinálsz?" Hirtelen megjelenik mögöttem apám. Te jó ég, ki kell találnom valamit!

"Én csak..." Ez nehezebb mint gondoltam! "Vizet viszek, mert...tudni akarom, hogy...meddig bírom, ha úgy akarnának megkínozni, hogy vízzel itatnak." Az érzések az arcáról azt sugallják, hogy tök hülyének néz.

"Felőlem. Úgyse érsz sokat." Kedves, mint mindig. Elfordul és én további üvegekkel és konzervekkel szerelkezem fel. Gyorsan megyek vissza a szobámba a felvonóval és bepakolok mindent.

Készen állok.

**-Éjfél-**

Úgy tűnik eljött az én időm. Csörög az órám és kivánszorogok az ágyamból, immáron tettre készen. Apám minden este, pontosan tízkor benéz hozzám, ezért muszáj aldnom, vagy legalábbis tettetnem. Meg amúgyis, jobb ha pihenek egy kicsit indulás előtt, már amennyit lehet Orianától. Felkapom a táskám és kilopakodok az örökös börtönömből. Egy őr van csak, de az elaludt. Niket már biztosan intézkedik. Minél kevesebb zajjal lopako végig a folyosón, majd amikor az őr mocorog, akkor bebújok egy szobába. Próbálok kinézni, de félek, hogy meglát! Nagy levegő, Miranda, nem árthat neked. Ha észrevesz, akkor csak a kísérletedhez kell több víz. Kidugom a fejemet és nem látok senkit. Fura. Kilépek és a padló ismeretlen nyikorgásokat ad ki. Ez rosszabb mint egy horror film!

Már a felvonónál tartok és hirtelen lépteket hallok magam mögött, úgyhogy beszaladok a felvonóba, mint akit kerget egy veszett varrán. Itt már végre levegőt vehetek. Pár izzadtság csepp csorog végig a hajamnál, a szívem meg úgy kalimpál, hogy majd' kiugrik. Ez közel volt, de még van néhány feladatom. Amikor elérem a lejjebb lévő emeletet. Rögtön a 12-es ajtó fogad, amit halkan próbálok kinyitni. A jobb sarokban egy őrt látok, középen pedig az omni-toolom. Ha elmegyek először az omni-toolért, akkor le tudom szúrni az őrt. Menet közben az a rohadt padló már megint nyikorog! Ez egy  kis szoba, hamar elérem az egyik mérföldkövet. Halkan, de mégis gyorsan felveszem a kicsikét, majd hirtelen, mégis fájó szívvel vágom el az őr nyakát, aki szinte egyből összeesik és holtan terül el. Utálom ezt csinálni! De a fegyverét elveszem a biztonság kedvéért.

A szobából hamar vissza a felvonóba, mert a táskámat az ágyamon hagytam. Visszautam sokkal biztonságosabbnak tűnik. Be a szobámba, fel a táskát és már kapcsolatba is lépek Nikettel.

"Minden rendben, Miri?" A hangja torzabb a megszokottnál, de csak az omni-tool teszi.

"Igen. Most megyek majd a siklóért." Már az ajtóban állok és várom a beszélgetés végét.

"Rendben. Vigyázz magadra, nekem mennem kell." Hirtelen megszakítja a kapcsolatot és magamra maradok.

Újra elhagyom a szobámat, ezúttal már a táskával a hátamon és a pisztollyal az oldalamon. Amikor elhaladok Oriana szobája előtt, hallom a sírását. Vajon én is ugyan így sírtam kiskoromban esténként? Rám biztosan nem vigyáztak még ennyire sem. De most elmegyek és minden rámarad. Apánknak ő a kicsi 'tökéletes' kedvenckéje, akinek engem kellene pótolni. Most, hogy elmegyek az egész szarság a nyakába zúdul és szenvedhet élete végéig apuci kicsi hercegnője, akit ebben a házban mindenki szeret. Át fog élni minden kínt és szenvedést, amit nekem kell. Sőt, talán még jobban is, miközben én John mellett élhetek majd gondtalanul, mint egy normális ember, neki pedig esélye sem lesz egy jobb sorsra. Víg életem lesz, ő meg szenvedni fog...gyermekként...egyedül... Ennyire rossz lennék? Te jó ég... Olyan, mintha csak az apám mondaná ezeket. De...én nem vagyok ő. Most mit kellene tennem? Nem hagyhatom itt! Ez nem lenne helyes! Gyorsan kell döntenem.

Gyorsan berontok a szobába és Oriana bölcsője felé állok. Egy kicsit még most is sírdogál. Hasonlít rám. A szemünk teljesen ugyan olyan, hiszen genetikailag ikrek vagyunk. Még sohasem láttam. Igazán szép. Óvatosan alá nyúlok és a kis fehér takarójával együtt az ölembe veszem. Nem tudok semmit a gyerekekről, de Hannah biztosan örülne még egy kislánynak.

"Shh...Semmi baj, Ori. Kiviszlek téged is." Próbálom megnyugtatni egy kis ringatással, de tőlem többre nem telik. "Minden rendben lesz. Nem bánthat majd." Nem is hiszem el, hogy ilyeneket mondok, de szerencsére hatásos és el tudok indulni. Nekem kell őt biztonságba helyeznem, Niket nem tudhatja meg! Csak reménykedem abban, hogy minden rendben lesz, még ha ez nem is volt a terv része.

Elhagyjuk a szobát és óvatosan végigsétálok a folyosón. Elvileg ilyenkor már nincsenek őrök, éjfél után elmennek. Nekem ez csak jó. Már látom a lépcsőt, amin fel kell mennem, de beszédet hallok, ezért elbújok egy sarokban, szorosan a fal mentén. Csak azt akarom, hogy Oriana ne most kezdjen el sírni! Tönkretenne mindent! Felénk közeledő lépteket hallok és lámpafényt látok.

"Még tíz perc és lejár a műszak." A szavak hallatán szívem egyre gyorsabban ver és testem is remegésbe kezd.

Még a lélegzetemet is vissza fojtanám, csak hogy meg ne halljanak. "Ja, az asszony már vár. A gyerekek meg már alszanak. Lelépjünk hamarabb?" 

"Persze, a főnök úgyis leszarja." Szóval ilyen szemét őreink vannak. De miért is érdekel engem, én nem is ide tartozom.

Amikor úgy vélem, hogy leléptek, sietve a lépcsőhöz megyek és óvatosan, mégis a lehető leggyorsabban lépegetek fel. Már szinte érzem a szabadság illatát, amikor meglátom a siklót. Egy furcsa, narancssárga jel van rajta, még sohasem láttam. De nem számít, a lényeg, hogy el tudjon vinni. Már szinte mosolyogva közelítem meg a siklót és a szívemet öröm tölti el, amikor megteszem az első lépést a fedélzeten és Orianával a karomban a vezetői fülkébe lépek. Nem tudom Orival mit csináljak, ezért nem rakom le sehová, hanem az ölembe tartom amikor leülök az ülésbe. Pont mint a másik siklónál, a zöld gombot ezer évig kell keresnem.

"Ez igen bátor tett, Lawson kisasszony." Az ismerős hang hallatán előrántom a fegyverem, felállol és hátrafordulok. Az a furcsa alak az, aki mindenáron csatlakoztatni akart magukhoz. A szívem a torkomban dobog ijedtemben, de igyekszem leplezni félelmemet.

A pisztolyt egyenesen rá szegezem. "Jobban jár, ha most leszáll. Ne kényszerítsen olyanra, ami egyikünknek sem jó." 

Csak elővesz egy cigarettát a zsebéből, kényelmesen meggyújtja, beleszív, majd kifújja. Ez nem tesz jót Orianának. "Nem ajánlom." Két fegyveres jelenik meg. A franc egye meg! Kénytelen vagyok letenni a fegyvert. "Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod tenni."

"Honnan? Senkinek sem mondtam." És remélem Niket sem.

"Nem kellett hozzá senki. Láttam a tüzet a szemedben. Látszott rajtad az apád iránti utálat és persze mikor lenne ennél jobb alkalmad elszökni. Mikor lenne ennél jobb alkalmam rávenni, hogy állj be hozzánk?" Ekkora faszfejet.

"Miből gondolja, hogy csatlakozni fogok?"

"Nincs más választásod. Jössz vagy meghaltok." Nem akarok menni, de életben kell maradnom! "Szóval csatlakozol hozzánk?"

Egy hosszú, fájdalmas pillanatra elfordítom a fejem. Azt sem tudom mibe egyezek bele és döntenem kell. De az egyetlen esély, hogy egyszer újra láthassam Johnt. Visszanézek az emberre és behunyom a szemem. "Igen."

"Jó kislány. De most azt add ide." A fegyveremre mutat és én engedelmeskedem neki. "Gyere csak." Követem és leülünk a sikló belsejében, míg az egyik fegyveres beindítja a járművet. A másik továbbra is figyel. "Az akadémiánkon fogunk elhelyezni téged, kíváló körülmények között. A legjobb oktatásban részesülsz, ösztöndíjat kapsz, egy kollégiumi szobát és később szervezetünk teljes jogú tagja lehetsz, ha megfelelsz az elvárásoknak." Már rosszul hangzik. "Nagy ember lehet belőled, Miranda. De aggaszt a lázadásod."

"Ha nem bánnak velem úgy, mint az apám, akkor nem lázadok." Határozottan felelek neki.

"Helyes." Ismét szív a cigarettájából, de most a füstöt felénk fújja. Próbálom Oriana arcát eltakarni, amikor már majdnem sírnk kezd. "Ugyan annyi jogod lesz, mint a többi tanulónak. Se több, se kevesebb. De ha kivételes tehetségnek bizonyulsz, akkor természetesen...extrákban részesülhetsz. Ezt a többinek nem kell tudni." Méghogy ugyan annyi jog. "Az egyenruhádat rögtön megkapod. Az akadémián majd mindent elmondanak neked." Vége a magántanulói életnek. Azért remélem nem lesz olyan rossz. "Most viszont tárgyaljunk másról. A kisgyerekkel mit kezdjünk?" Nem hagyom hogy baja essen!

"A legjobb lenne neki egy biztonságos hely, uram." Megszólalt a fegyveres.

"Hmm....elhelyezhetnénk egy családnál. Szerető otthonban, biztonságos helyen nevelkedne. Természetesen lenne beleszólásod a dologba. Kémeink majd elrendezik, hogy mindent tudjunk."

Nos, ez jobb mint az én sorsom. Eldöntheti, hogy milyen utat szeretne járni. Az én életem mindig is irányítás alatt volt. De Orianának meglesz az esélye arra, hogy csak egy legyen a sok közül, mégha valójában nem is az. Viszont zavar, hogy nem tudom kivel beszélek. "Lehetne néhány kérdésem?" Bátorkodom.

"Természetesen."

"Ki maga?"

"A Szövetség úgy ismer, mint a Rejtőző Fickó. Mindenki így hív, de mivel a felettesed vagyok, ezért csak 'uram' az elfogadott megszólítás. Értve?" Bólintok egyet. "Jó. Más valami?"

"Mi ennek a...szervezetnek a neve?"

Ismét füstfelhővel lepi el a járművet. "Cerberus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval rejtőző baraátunk is megjelent. Szerintem a következő rész megint Miranda szemszögéből lesz. Valami első nap az új helyen cucc. Viszont John szemszögéből talán belerakok egy kis részt a végére, még nem tudom pontosan.  
> Kicsit megkésve, de kellemes ünnepeket!


	6. Új nap, új kezdet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milyen egy 'meleg' Cerberus fogadtatás? Hogyan fogadják Shepardék, hogy a fiuk katonának áll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Több szemszög.

_**-Miranda-** _

Nem tudom hol és kikkel vagyok. Nem tudom miért vagyok itt. Ez a hely tele van emberekkel! De nincs itt más faj. Csak emberek. A Szövetségnél már egy tucatnyi turiánnal és aszárival találkoztam volna, de itt csak emberek. Még mindig félek attól, hogy mi lesz és a lábaim is remegnek kissé. A Rejtőző Fickó azt mondta, hogy menjek ahhoz a pulthoz. Nos, itt vagyok. Csak egy nő áll ott.

"Elnézést." Nincs válasz, meg sem fordul. "Jó napot!" Próbálom magamra terelni a figyelmét, de csak a kezét emeli fel. Gondolom most csendben kellene maradnom. Oké, legyen. Ez egy kissé kínos. Csak nézelődök ezen a hatalmas helyen, amíg Oriana továbbra is a karjaimban van. Mindenhol őrök ácsorognak. Ez valami...főhadiszállás lehet, vagy valami katonai cucc.

"Na most mondjad." Végre! A nőnek szőke haja van és barna szeme, világos bőre. Egy fekete-fehér, eléggé szűk ruha van rajta, szíve felett a narancssárga Cerberus logóval.

"Azt mondták ide kell jönnöm."

"Neved, rangod?" De hülye kérdés.

"Miranda Lawson vagyok. Még csak most kerültem ide, nincs rangom." Ártatlanul szólalok meg, mint akinek nincs bűne. Pedig fel se tudnám sorolni mennyi van. És még mennyi lesz, főleg ha a Cerberuson múlik.

Egy terminálon nézeget valamit a nő, majd furcsa képpel rám néz. "A Rejtőző Fickó küldött, igaz?"

"Igen."

"Mi a gyerek neve?" Gondolom itt a búcsúzás ideje. Ettől elkezd idegesség végigjárni a testemben.

"Oriana Lawson."

"Kívánod, hogy megmaradjon neki ez a név?"

"Csak a keresztneve. Ezzel a vezetéknévvel nem tudna élni." Az Oriana egészen szép. A Lawson névvel apánk hamar megtalálná.

"Ha nincs más óhajod, akkor most elkérem. Máris van számára egy család Illiumon. Nincs közük semmilyen szervezethez és a szülőknek jól fizető állása van. Civilek."

Ránézek Orira és csak a tehetetlenségét, ártatlanságát látom. "Még...elbúcsúzhatok tőle?"

"Persze. Csak gyorsan csináld. Utána kérem." Néhány szék van mögöttem, oda mutat a nő. Elindulok és leülök az egyikre.

"Szia Ori. Tudom, hogy alig ismerjük egymást, de el kell mennünk." Egyszerűen nem találom a szavakat. "Én csak...szeretném, ha neked valamennyivel jobb lenne." Pedig nincs okom rá. "Ha majd egyedül érzed magad, vagy csak rossz a kedved, akkor nézz az égre, én gondolni fogok rád. Valószínűleg nem fogsz rám emlékezni, de mindig lesz egy nővéred, aki szeret téged és az élete árán is megvédene. Nem tudom hogy, de figyelni foglak és ha kellek, akkor majd ott leszek veled, Oriana." A szemeimet nedvesség lepi el és néhány könnycsepp gördül végig arcomon. Még csak kisgyerek és máris mibe kevertem. Egy lágy puszit hintek homlokára, majd felállok és visszamegyek a nőhöz.

"Készen vagy?" Flegma pofával néz rám, mintha ő nem tenné meg ugyan ezt. Milyen érzelemmentes nőszemély!

"Igen. Vigyázzanak rá." Óvatosan átadom neki Orit. Olyan kis törékeny.

"Inkább magaddal törődj." Ezen szavak hallatán igencsak meglepődöm. Hogy lehet ilyen?! "Ott az a két őr. Rád várnak." Valóban. Két őr áll egy újabb siklónál és éppen engem nézek. A táska még mindig a hátamon van és kezd eléggé kényelmetlenné válni, úgyhogy inkább elindulok. Ez a nő olyan bunkó, hogy inkább nem is köszönök neki. Ennyit sem érdemel meg az ilyen.

"Miranda Lawson?" Alig állok meg előttük, mégcsak nem is köszönnek, meg semmi egyéb és máris kezdik a bunkózást. Milyen neveletlen népség! Az egész Cerberus banda ilyen?

"Ez a nevem."

"Mi kísérünk a Cerberus Akadémiára. Kövess." Elindulnak mindketten egy siklóra, én meg természetesen utánuk. "Mi az Akadémia őrei közé tartozunk. Az igazgató majd mindent elmond neked." Csak állunk a sikló belsejében, majd végre leülnek, szóval én is így teszek. "Ha bármi problémád akad, bántanak a többiek, akkor fordulj egy őrhöz. Ez a kollégiumra is igaz. Tudomásunk szerint tagja leszel." Csak bólintok. Ilyen kevés idő alatt sokat megtudtak rólam. Gondolom a pénzen múlt minden. "Kérdés van?"

"Mi ez az állomás?" Bátorkodom megkérdezni.

"Kronosz. Ez a Cerberus főhadiszállás. Csak a nagyon kiváltságosok ismerik a pontos helyét. Például a Rejtőző Fickó. Aki itt jár, annak isteni megtiszteltetésben van része vagy fájdalmas halálban." Ez nem hangzik túl jól. Most el kell döntenem, hogy melyik kategóriába tartozom.

A következő, nagyjából fél óra csendesen telt el és senki sem akart megölni. Ez haladás. Az utóbbi időben ritkán volt ilyen. Vajon most mekkora zűrzavar lehet apámnál? Biztosan felforgatja az egész házat értünk. Szerencsétlen faszfej.

"Kövess." Miért kell itt mindenkinek parancsolgatni? Mi ez, talán katonaság? Az őrök egyenesen egy olyan helyre visznek, ahol az ajtóra a következő van írva: 'Edward Silver igazgató'. Nagyot nyelek. Utálom, ha valami...fontos emberrel kell találkoznom. Olyan ijesztőek. Az egyik őr bekopog, majd kinyitja az ajtót. Megáll, nem akar velem jönni. Gondolom egyedül kell bemennem. Oda. Egy bácsihoz, aki lenis tépheti a fejemet...

"Szabad." Egy idősebb férfi hangja hallatszik a helységből. Muszáj lesz bemennem.

"Jó napot." Pocakos, kopasz vénembert találok egy íróasztal mögött, valami régi öltönyben. Csúnya.

Nem néz rám, valami papírt olvasgat. "Mit törtél el?"

Hirtelen bepánikolok. "Én semmit! Mármint, én nem ide járok...még. Ide küldtek. Miranda Lawson vagyok." Elmondom a nevemet, had örüljön.

"Áhh...Mondták, hogy hoznak egy újoncot. Edward Silver vagyok, az Akadémia igazgatója. Úgy tudom te egy különleges eset vagy, Miranda. Ide nem minden nap kerülnek biotikusok vagy apjuktól megszökött lázadó kislányok." Kikérem magamnak! "Teljes mértékű fegyelmet várok el minden diáktól és ugyanúgy az oktatóiktól. A rendbontást szigorúan büntetjük. Itt már nem gyerek vagy, hanem egy leendő dolgozónk. Igyekezz megtartani az épületek állapotát, hogy a legmegfelelőbb körülmények között zajlhasson a kiképzésed. Mint mindenkire, rád is vonatkoznak a szabályok, amiket majd ismertetni fognak veled. Most térjünk át a papírmunkára. Születési helyed?" Utálom a papírmunkát. Meg körülbelül mindent ezen a helyen. Főleg ezt az embert. Olyan lenéző hangja van.

"Brisbane, Ausztrália." Szar hely.

"Apja neve?"

"Henry Lawson." Csak az anyámat nem kérdezze!

"Anyja neve?" És tessék! Persze hogy ezt kell megkérdezni! Miért nem valami olyat, hogy szeretem-e a pudingot. A puding finom.

"Nincs."

Felnéz rám az igazgató. "Hogy-hogy?"

"Nincs anyám. Sohasem volt. Genetikailag módosítottak. Az apám génjeiből és még néhány másból hoztak létre." Hogy lehet valaki ilyen arrogáns? Épeszű ember ilyet nem csinál. "Az apám tökéletesre akart, ezért nincs anyám." Mert az érzelem gyengeség. Szerintem nem az, csak ő olyan szarházi, hogy nem bírt beleszeretni senkibe, majd kislányok terrorizálásával múlatta az idejét.

"Érdekes. Születési idő?" Nem is nagyon érdekli a dolog. És nekem nincs ezzel bajom, amíg valaki nem kezd el piszkálni. Az ne számítson semmi jóra.

"2157. február 13."

"Betegségek, allergiák?" Ugyan már. Tökéletesre terveztek, miért lennének betegségeim? Ez egyszerűen értelmetlen.

"Semmi."

"Jó. Átvezetnek a kollégiumba. Lesz egy szobatársad. Miatta nem kell aggódnod, teljesen problémamentes gyerek, veled egykorú. Ajánlom, hogy továbbra is ugyan olyan maradjon." Bunkó. Mindenki bunkó.

"Igen, uram."

"Itt az órarended." Egy papírt ad a kezembe. "Mehetsz." Kimegyek innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

"Kövess." Egy őr egyből leszólít. Legalább a táskámat vinné...

Ez az Akadémia hatalmas. A falak szürkék és mindenhol az a narancssárga....hogy is hívják? Cerberus? Igen, Cerberus jel van. Még nem szoktam meg a nevet, néha elfelejtem. Pár zöld növény teszi az egészet barátságosabbá, meg a sok ember. Vannak itt felnőttek, nagy részük tanár lehet. Összességében nem egy rossz épület, csak kár, hogy felvonó helyett lépcső van. Még szerencse, hogy amíg Johnnal voltam, elkezdtem vele edzeni.

**-Visszaemlékezés-**

"Beszállsz vagy sem?" Lihegve kérdezi, miközben a futópadon edzi a már amúgy is formás testét.

Hezitálva nézek, miközben az egyik kondigépen ülök. Másra úgysem használom. Szerintem ez egy edzőpad. "Nem tudom. Sohasem voltam az a nagy edző típus. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy sohasem sportoltam, vagy valami, csak nem való nekem."

"Én is ezt mondtam, most meg nézz csak rám. Apával együtt edzettünk, amikor olyan idős voltam, mint te. Máskor nem nagyon voltunk együtt." Hannah és Joseph most sincsenek itthon, mert dolgoznak. Valamiből fizetni kell John kondigépeit. Legtöbbször csak ketten vagyunk. Én és John. Meg a döglött halak, amik máig kísértenek a házban. Nem vicces.

"De én lány vagyok." Az egy dolog, hogy egy fiú izmos akar lenni, de én lány vagyok. Nekem elég, ha jó az alakom. Legalábbis, nekem akkor elég, ha Johnnak is.

"Igaz, a hercegnők nem szoktak edzeni." Már megint kezdi! Nem győzöm neki elégszer hangoztatni.

Idegesen felpattanok és John elé vágtatok. Mármint a futópad elé. Nem lenne jó vége, ha ketten állnánk rajta. Nekem van melegem, vagy ezt csak John szűk pólója teszi, ami most is rajta van? "Nem vagyok hercegnő!"

Egy hatalmas mosollyal fut tovább. "Bizonyítsa, Miri hercegnő."

"Ha ezt akarja a lovag fényes páncélban, akkor megkapja." Beszéd közben lehámozom magamról a pulóveremet. Kicsit felcsúszik a pólóm, ami egyből odavonja John figyelmét. "Ne kukkolj!" Perverz állat!

"Te hibád."

"A tiéd, mert produkálsz...provokálsz." Kijavítom a hibámat, de John csak szélesebben mosolyog. Mi járhat a fejében?

Kényelmes tempóban leállítja a futópadot, majd lassan leballag róla. Pont előttem áll meg. "Ezesetben, el kell nyernem a bocsánatodat. Tudom is hogy."

Megfogja a pólójának a legalját, majd olyan filmbe illően lerántja magáról. Sohasem csinál ilyet. Előttem mindig teljesen fel van öltözve! Te jóságos ég, milyen izmai vannak! Meg akarom érinteni! Nem, nem akarom megérinteni! Meleg van itt, vagy ezt mondtam már? Istemem, miért hoz ennyire zavarba?!

"Csak nem elpirultál, hercegnőm?"

"Én? Dehogy..." Valószínű, hogy az egész arcom vörös, mint a rózsa.

"Kár. Azt hittem a lányok szeretik az izmos fiúkat."

"Még szép, hogy szeretjük őket, mármint...én nem foglalkozom ilyenekkel. Nekem...korai még és teljesen fölösleges. Lesz rá még időm."

"Cuki vagy, de a szavaid üresek. Na vágjunk bele. Ha veszítek, akkor csinálok 100 fekvőtámaszt. Ha veszítesz, akkor ma te felelsz a vacsoráért." Ez nem ér! Neki jut a könnyebb! Pocsék szakács vagyok. "Tíz percnyi futás megfelel?"

"Csak ha te kibírod. Meg foglak alázni."

"Mutasd mit tudsz."

**-Tíz perccel később-**

"Nyertem!" Zihálva mondom és elterülök a padlón.

Szinte fulldokolva dől el mellettem. "Ez nem ér! Én már előtted elkezdtem!"

"Az nem számít. Én nyertem. Nyomjad a száz fekvőt."

"Csak...két percet...kérek." A kezét az arca elé rakja. Had pihenjen egy kicsit.

"Hozok vizet." Eléggé rosszul néz ki, szüksége lesz rá. A végén még kipurcan itt nekem. Azt Hannah és Joseph nem bírná.

Gyorsan átszaladok a konyhába, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, bár az erőm már eléggé elhagyott a 10 perces futás után. Nem erre vagyok én teremtve. Egy széket szerzek magamnak, mert persze, hogy a poharak a legfelső polcon vannak, szóval a 169 centis magasságom kevés hozzá. Szegény Hannah, ő kicsit alacsonyabb nálam, de szerencse, hogy én még növésben vagyok. Szerintem nyolc centit még simán nőhetek. Köszi, genetikai módosítás. Szóval szerzek egy poharat, majd óvatosan lemászok a székről és töltök bele vizet. Visszasietek és John már két lábon áll. Tényleg nem szeretném, hogy baja legyen. Érzelmileg erősen...kötődöm hozzá. Nem tudom mi ez, de sohasem éreztem még ilyet.

Odamegyek hozzá és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézek fel rá. "Jól vagy?"

Kedvesen rám mosolyog. "Megvagyok. Semmi komoly, csak nem szoktam ilyen sokat futni. Majd jobb leszek."

"Tessék." Átnyújtom neki a pohár vizet.

"Köszönöm." Még mindig mosolyogva, átveszi tőlem az italt. Gyorsan ledönti, sokkal nagyobb sebességgel, mint ahogy én szoktam inni. Lehet, hogy hülyeség, de én nem tudok gyorsan inni. "Na vágjunk bele."

"Eszednél vagy? Nem csinálhatod meg, hiszen még alig szetted magad össze." Nem fogom engedni.

"Nem vagyok porcelánbaba, menni fog. De ha kapok egy kis motivációt, akkor sokkal jobb vagyok." Mire gondolhat? "Volnál szíves lefeküdni a padlóra?"

Meglepődött arccal nézek rá. Nem tudom miféle perverzség jutott eszébe, de engem hagyjon ki belőle! "Hülye vagy?"

"Nyugi, olyat nem csinálok, amit nem akarsz. Csak feküdj le. Nem harapok." Tudom, hogy nem harap, de ahhj... Aranyos kiskutya szemekkel néz rám. Te jóságos ég... Nehéz ellenállni neki. Vagy csak a meztelen felsőtestének? Nem is tudom.

"Oké, de ha bármi rosszat csinálsz, ott rúgok beléd, ahol a legjobban fáj." Egy jól irányított rúgás a lába közé és máskor kétszer is meggondolja mit tesz. Fájó tekintettel helyezkedem el a padlón és várom a következő lépést.

"Jövök már." Lassan felém mászik és érzem, hogy az arcom ismét elvörösödik. Soha, senki nem került még ilyen közel hozzám. Ez kiskorúak számára nem ajánlott pozíció. Ez vajon melyikünknek büntetés? Szerintem én jobban szenvedek. John fekvőtámasz-pozícióba helyezkedik el felettem, majd látom, hogy egyre csak közeledik felém, míg ajkaink össze nem érnek, utána pedig vissza. "Egy." Na most már mindent értek. Jön az újabb csók. "Kettő." Egy pillanatra megáll és csak mosolyog rám, én pedig vissza rá. Bevallom, élvezem. "Jöhet a harmadik?"

"Több is." Nevet egy aprót a válaszomon, majd a következő fekvőnél hirtelen összecsuklik rajtam.

"Jaj, elfáradtam!" Az istenért se menne le rólam!

"Direkt csinálod! Szállj le, nehéz vagy!" Olyan, mintha egy víziló esett volna rám. Hogy lehet ilyen nehéz? Alig kapok levegőt!

"De olyan fáradt vagyok. Kedvem lenne itt helyben elaludni. Végül is, nekem így kényelmes." Kifulladva nyögök egyet, mire végre megmozdul. "Jól van na." Feláll, majd végre fellélegezhetek. A kezét nyújtja nekem, én pedig kissé kevés bátorsággal megragadom és felhúz. Kicsit megbotlok, ezért nekiesek. "Foglak."

Kicsit hátrálok és csak nézek a két szép szemébe. "Kösz."

"Gyere, csináljunk kaját."

"Te csak a hasadra tudsz gondolni?"

"Most, hogy belegondolok, igazad van. Nem tehetek róla, anya nagyon jól főz. Apa sokszor azt mondja, hogy csak a főztje miatt vette el. Senki sem csinál olyan poutinet, mint Hannah Shepard." Hogy mit? Sohasem hallottam még ezt a...nevet. John kicsit megsimogatja a hasát. Mindig éhes, nem lehet vele mit csinálni. Esténként hallom, ahogy korog a gyomra. Pedig méterekre van tőlem!

"Az meg micsoda?"

A galaxis legelszörnyűlködöttebb arcával néz rám. Szinte már ijesztő. "Te...nem tudod mi a poutine?"

"Nem..."

"Nos, akkor majd szólok anyának, hogy intézledjen. Most viszont mit szólnál ahhoz, ha palacsintát csinálnánk? Sok mindent nem tudok." Még mindig többet tud, mint én. Belőlem sohasem lesz jó szakács, egyszerűen nem értem az egészet. Pedig nem lenne olyan bonyolult.

"Oké." És elmentünk a konyhába.

**-Visszaemlékezés vége-**

Még mindig tudom, mi történt utána, de most koncentrálnom kell. Nézem, hogy melyik ajtón kell majd bemennem, persze az őrökkel. Nagy a hely, valahogy memorizálni kell. Szóval az őrök hirtelen megállnak, én pedig csak nézek rájuk tágra nyílt szemekkel.

"Ez a te szobád. A szobatársad bent van." Kiváncsi vagyok, hogy mégis milyen lehet. Nem vagyok társasági lény, mégis érdekel.

Oké, itt az idő. Be kell nyitni. Megteszem azt a maradék lépést az ajtó felé, de kopogni fölösleges lenne, mert úgyis kódra nyílik. Szóval csengőt kell nyomnom. Oké, megnyomtam, már csak várnom kell arra a titokzatos szobatársra.

"Jövök!" Hallatszik a kiabálás bentről, néhány csörömpöléssel keverve. Mit csinál ez a csaj? Pittyegéseket hallok, szóval már biztosan nyitja. Na most kezd el a szívem kétszer annyival dobogni. Az ajtó kinyílik és egy tőlem alig alacsonyabb, rövid, vörös hajú, zöld szemű, vékony, törékenynek tűnő, velem egy korú lány vár rám. "Segíthetek valamiben?" Hangja bizonytalan, mintha nem számított volna vendégre. Nos, el kell fogadni a helyzetet.

Nagy levegőt veszek. "Azt mondták ide kell jönnöm és hogy te leszel a szobatársam." Jó, talán ez egy kicsit bunkón hangzott.

"Ohh. Azt hittem nem most jössz. Csak meglepődtem, ne haragudj." Szimpatikus. "Kelly Chambers vagyok."

"Miranda Lawson." Próbálok higgadt maradni. Legalább az egyikünk maradjon normál állapotban.

Látom rajta, hogy mennyire ideges. "Milyen udvariatlan vagyok!" Tiszta vörös az arca. "Gyere be!"

Teljesen kinyitja nekem az ajtót és belépek a kicsi kollégiumi lakásba. Nagyobb, mint hittem. Először egy kis konyha fogad, két főnek készített asztallal, néhány konyhapulttal, főzőlappal és mosogatóval. Beljebb egy kanapét látok és egy ablakot, ami egy ablakra néz, egyenesen a csillagokra. A szőnyek egyszerű, barnás, a konyhabútorok sötétebbek. A fal szintén egyszerű, letisztult, csak néhány kép van kint díszítés gyanánt. Kiváncsi vagyok a többire is.

"Gondolom az látszik, hogy ez a konyha." Idegesen megvakarja a fejét. "Még sohasem volt szobatársam, mert senki sem akar a 'kicsi Chambers'-vel egy lakásban lenni. Ideges vagyok és ilyenkor összehordok mindent, meg elmondok mindent amit nem kellene és totál leégetem magam." Nevet egyet saját magán, de már alig áll a lábán, úgy remeg. Próbálja leplezni a félelmét. Látszik rajta.

"Nyugi Kelly, nem harapok. Nincs okod pánikolni. Én is csak egy olyan diák vagyok itt, mint te. Semmi több."

Kiránt egy széket az asztaltól és nyűgösen leül rá. "Tudom, de engem sohasem bírt senki. Próbálok jó benyomást tenni, de nem mindig elszúrom."

"Ezzel semmi gond. Én is tettem már rossz első benyomást." Például amikor leálltam veszekedni az apámmal a Rejtőző Fickó előtt. Szép is volt. Le kellett volna tépnem a fejét. "Én egy fontos ember előtt égtem be, mégsem törődött vele."

Érdeklődően, kicsit bátrabban néz rám. "Ki előtt?"

"A Rejtőző Fickó."

Szemei gyorsan kitágulnak és meglepődve néz. "Te találkoztál vele?"

"Igen. Ez olyan nagy dolog?" Nem nagyon értem, mi benne az érdekes.

"Nem sokan találkozhatnak vele. Csak akikben nagyon megbízik, vagy ügynökké tesz. Legalább is, én így tudom. Senki sem mondja meg biztosan. Titokzatos ez a hely." Ettől csak jobban érdekel. "Egyébként, hogy néz ki?"

"Nincs benne semmi különös, csak furák a szemei. Olyan, mintha valami űrlényé lenne, pedig ember. Magas, vékony és barna haja van. Öltönyt hord, biztos valami drágát. Mindig cigizik."

"Hűha, azt hittem valami görnyedt vénember." Nevet egy aprót. "Gyere, megmutatom a hely többi részét. Egyébként, ott a falon van elsősegélydoboz, ha esetleg konyhai balesetben életed akarnád veszteni." Nem is tudok főzni. Katasztrófa vagyok. Kelly feláll a székről.

"Nem szándékozom." Megvakarom a nyakam és a padlót bámulom, miközben szerényen beszélek.

"Oké." Elindul előre és én követem. "Ez a nappali. Itt vannak a szekrényeink. A bal oldali az enyém, ha nem gond. Jobb oldalt van a tiéd." Megfordul a szürke kanapé előtt és mutogat a berendezésre. "Itt nincs sok minden, de a kilátás magáért beszél."

"Az biztos." Imádom a csillagokat.

"Jobbra van a fürdőszoba. Ott a mosógép, a wc, meg egy zuhanyzó. Balra a szobánk." Szóval osztozkodunk. Nem mintha baj lenne, legalább nem leszek olyan magányos, mint általában. Könnyű lesz megjegyezni.

A fejemet a hálószoba felé fordítom. Citrom szag terjed mindenhol. Nem nagyon testzik, de majd megszokom. Kelly érdekesen néz rám, nem tudom miért, de most inkább elindul a fürdőszobába. Persze, hogy követem.

"Szóval, itt fogunk aludni." Mondja az ajtó előtt, aminek amúgy szintén egyszerű, barnás színe van.

Fura, mert nálunk minden fehér volt, meg fekete és itt van pár szín. Gondolom olcsón akartak kijönni a dologból. Nem gond az, csak ne törjön szét semmi az 50 kilóm alatt. Belépünk és egy viszonylag nagy szoba fogad minket. Mindkét oldalán van egy egyszemélyes ágy és középen egy íróasztal, az ágyak mellett pedig éjjeliszekrény, a fej fölött lámpa, közvetlenül mellette, a falon kapcsoló. A plafonon egy csillár, semmi más. A fal színe ezúttal világos, még én sem tudom milyen.

Megszólal Kelly a nagy némaságból. "A bal ágyat már lefoglaltam, ha nem gond. De cserélhetünk."

Így már tudom hova pakolhatok, szóval lerakom a táskám az ágyam mellé. Tisztának tűnik. "Nem, ez így jó."

Egy pillanatra csak néz rám, majd sóhajt egyet. "Nem vagy  túl beszédes."

Felegyenesedem és Kellyhez fordulok. "Mit mondhatnék? Hogy honnan jöttem? Kik a szüleim?" Talán kicsit bunkón hangozhat. 

Leül az ágya szélére. "Akár." Kicsit gyáván szól, mert érzi, hogy ebből már nem menekülhet.

"Brisbaneben születtem és ott éltem, amíg be nem töltötten a tizenötöt. Utána két hónapot a Fellegvárban és egyet megint a Földön, Sydneyben. Most itt vagyok. Anyám nincs, nem is volt. Nem hagyott el, nem halt meg, egyszerűen nem volt. Ne akard tudni, hogy miért. Az apámtól elszöktem, mert a gyermekbántalmazás nem a kedvencem. Barátaim sohasem voltak, kivéve az utóbbi néhány hónapban, de annak már vége, lehet hogy meghaltak és én nem tehettem semmit. Sőt, miattam történt."

"Én...nem tudtam, sajnálom." Ártatlanul bocsánatot kér. Emiatt nem haragszom rá. Más is kérdezett volna.

"Mindegy, ez van. Már semmit sem tehetünk. Túllépek rajta és minden rendben lesz." Elfordulok és leülök az ágyra. Egy borítékon akad meg a szemem.

Egy pillanatnyi kínos csend után Kelly megszólal. "Majd' elfelejtettem! Az ott a tiéd. Nem tudom mi van benne. És az egyenruhád is megérkezett. A szekrényedbe raktam. Ha nem jó, akkor igényelhetsz másikat."

A borítékért nyúlok. "Kösz." Próbálom óvatosan, de nem megy, totál elszakítom a borítékot. Egy levél van benne és egy...bankkártya. Ideje olvasni!

 _"Miss. Lawson,_  
_Az apja elképesztő mennyiségű kreditet adományozott szervezetünknek, pontosabban 4,3 millió kreditet. Mivel ön nem kap támogatást a családjától, ezért úgy gondoltuk, ez a kisebb vagyon önt illeti. Felelősségteljesen költekezzen, mert ebből a pénzből néhány évtizedig gondtalanul élhet. Persze ösztöndíjjal jutalmazzuk, ha megfelelő a teljesítménye._  
_A rejtőző fickó"_

Ez rengeteg pénz! El sem hiszem, hogy nekem adták. Ebből életem végéig eléldegélhetek, persze csak normál körülmények között. De ha úgyis lesz valami munkám, akkor szerezhetek még. Ebből támogathatom Orianát is. Mondjuk a felét megtartom, a másik részét pedig aptánként átküldöm neki. Nos, valahogy. Biztosan kapok majd valami adatot a szüleiről és róla. Francba a bizonytalansággal!

"Az micsoda?" Kelly érdeklődéssel néz rám.

"Bankkártya. Az apám adományozott a Cerberusnak, ezért megkaptam azt az összeget."

"Ohh. Az jó. Nekem ösztöndíjam van. A családom nem éppen a leggazdagabb, ezért is kerültem ide." Hangja bizonytalan, mintha szégyelné, hogy honnan jött.

"Nos, így már én sem vagyok a Föld egyik leggazdagabb emberének a lánya. Már ha nevezhetünk annak." Vállat vonok. Én sem vagyok különb.

"Miről beszélsz?" Talán meg kellene mutatnom neki.

"Megmutatom, ha nem ijedsz meg."

"Ömm...oké." Bizonyára nem érti.

Felállok és előcsalom biotikámat, amitől testemet kék fény veszi körül. Oldalra fordulva egy kicsit felemelem a lámpát, ami az éjjeli szerényen van, majd óvatosan lerakom. Ezután hagyom erőmet lecsillapodni és leülök.

"Biotikus vagyok. És genetikailag módosított."

"Ez lenyűgöző! De...mit jelent?"

"Nem természetes úton születtem, hanem az apám és más, tökéletes génekből hoztak létre. A várható élettartamom több és hamarabb gyógyulok, mint mások. Az intelligebciám eléggé magad a koromhoz képest és a külsőm is ennek köszönhetem." Hangomból nem árad boldogság, vagy valami ahhoz kapcsolódó. Utálom.

"Tökéletesre terveztek?"

"Igen. De...én nem vagyok az. Ezért kellett elszöknöm apámtól." Hányszor meg kellett neki mondanom, hogy nincs tökéletesség és keveredtünk vitába. Naponta kétszer is.

"Nem úgy hangzik, mintha téged örömmel töltenének el a képességeid." Ez így van. Csak átok az egész, semmi több.

Elkezdek matatni a táskámban és kipakolni a ruháimat. "Mert nem örülök neki. Csak egy darab két lábon járó rendellenesség vagyok. Sohasem lesz esélyem arra, hogy normális életem legyen."

Hirtelen felpattan az ágyról és közelebb lép hozzám. "Miért beszélsz így magadról? Ha megfelelőek a képességeid, azzal jót is tehetsz."

Csak forgatom a szememet. "Azt az esélyt elvették tőlem. Orvos akartam lenni, de apám elrabolt és utána jöttem ide. Nem hiszem, hogy itt megtehetem azt, amit akarok."

"És miért nem?"

"Szerinted én ide akartam jönni? Nem. Ez nem így van. Pisztollyal a fejednél, te is igent mondanál."

Meglepedtség látszik az arcán. "Ez nem vall rájuk." Még közelebb jön és leül mellém.

"Talán. Én ezt nem fogom megtudni. Nem is érdekel." A kezembe az a kép kerül a kezembe, amivel Johnnal vagyunk.

"Az ki?" Mutat rá első szerelmemre.

"Ő volt az, aki segített nekem elszökni apámtól, majd elraboltak. Pont azután, hogy ez a kép készült."

Egy pillanatra csak nézzük a képet. "Szereted."

"Már nem számít." Egy könycsepp folyik ki szememből.

"Együtt voltatok, ugye?"

"Igen. Még most is, ha úgy vesszük." Nem szakítottunk, szóval együtt vagyunk. Azt hiszem. "Hiányzik."

"Megértem. Nehéz lehet."

Megtörlöm a szemem. "Mindegy. Beszéljünk valami másról. Mondjuk...milyenek a diákok?"

"A nagyok nem szeretnek minket, mert szerintük nyomik vagyunk. Ezért mi sem őket."

"És a kisebbek?"

"Ők nem szeretnek, mert mi nagyobbak vagyunk." Jaj, anyám. Nincs is anyukám...már Hannah sincs nekem. Sem Joseph. Sem John. Oriana. Nincs senkim.

_**-John-** _

"Szóval csatlakozni akarsz hozzánk. Mi okból?" A parancsnok kérdez tőlem az irodai asztala mögül.

"Az SSV Árész támadásakor megöltek valakit, aki fontos számomra. A gyilkosaut akarom megtalálni." Bátor szívvel, őszintén válaszolok.

A parancsnok csan néz rám. "A kis Lawson lány..." Lenéz az asztalra és egy kis időre csend van. Nyelek egy nagyot. "Bosszúvággyal nem leszel sikeres. Nem ad erőt, bátorságot, sem szerencsét, sem..."

Félbeszakítom. "De célt igen. Cél nélkül nincs értelme az életnek. Ha van egy célunk, azért az életünk árán is küzdünk. Kihozza belőlünk a legjobban."

"Hmm..." Apámra néz. "Admirális. A fia ugyan N7-es programtag, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy máris csatába küldenénk. Itt a rangja nem segít."

"A fiam nem az én rangom miatt lett N7-es! Hetven ember életét mentette meg, pedig alig volt tizenhét éves!" Apám feje kezd vörösödni az idegtől.

"Apa..." Suttogva próbálom lenyugtatni.

"Érdekes." Mintha gondolkozna. "Legyen hát. Töltsék ki a papírokat. Üdv, a Szövetségnél, fiam!" Kezét nyújtja nekem a parancsnok, én pedig megragadom és kezet rázunk. "Erős, magabiztos szorítása van. Kell is. Itt már a szüleid nem segítenek."

"Tudom, Anderson parancsnok."

"Nem kell főiskolára mennie, ezt köszönheti a tapasztalatának. Ritka az olyan, mint te, Shepard zászlós." Zászlós? De...nem ez a legalacsonyabb rang. Meglepve nézek. "Ne vágj már ilyen képet! Talán nem jobb, ha magasabb rangod van?"

"De, uram. Köszönöm, uram." Az öröm apró jele látszik arcomon, még akkor is, ha nem azt cselekszem, amit az eszem, hanem amit a szívem diktál. Miri megmentette az anyámat. Csak egy leszakadt egyenruharuhadarab és az a sok, magányos holmi maradt utána.

"Mehetnek. Admirális." Apával kezet fog. "Zászlós." Most pedig velem. Megint. Nem baj. "A hónapban kezdhet. Döntse el, mikor. Mi várjuk."

Apa nem is szól hozzám, csak kiviharzik az irodából. Én utána ballagok ki és bezárom az ajtót. Anya fogad minket, aggódó arccal, az egyik széken ülve.

"Mit tettél?" Csak megállok előtte, a padlót bámulva. "Ó, ne..." Könnyek potyognak kedves arcán és karjaimba siet. Rögtön magamhoz ölelem.

"Muszáj volt. Nem hagyhattam csak úgy."

"Hülyegyerek." Szipog, könnyeit csak a ruhám issza, melybe kissé erőszakosan kapaszkodik. "A halálba akarod kergetni szegény szüleidet?"

Apa gyengéden magához húzza anyát és a hátát simogatja. "Hannah...nekem is fáj. De ő a fiunk, támogatnunk kell, ha ő ezt szeretné. Büszkévé fog minket tenni, ezt már előre megmondom."

"Köszönöm, apa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A pillanat, amikor Miranda panaszkodik, hogy 169 cm magas. Ha én lennék annyi...)  
> Kicsit késve, de meglett :D  
> Szóval itt van Kelly, John csatlakozik a Szövetséghez és Miranda a Cerberusnál van. Kezdődhet a nehezebbik része \o/


	7. Két ifjú, ezer arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogyan telik Miranda első tanítási napja? Hogyan próbál John felejteni?

 

- ** _Miranda_** -

Oké, nincs semmi gond, Miranda. Lawson vagy, nem félsz csak úgy akármitől! Itt vagyok az Akadémián és ma lesz az első tanítási napom. Kelly már egy éve itt van, tudja milyen. Hasonlóan, nem önszántából érkezett. Nem a leggazdagabb a családja, ezért küldték ide. Az ösztöndíj hatalmas, jut belőle a rokonságnak. Már az új Cerberus egyenruhámban ülök a konyhában, Kellyre várva. Egész rendes lány, kár hogy ilyen félénk. Még tőlem is tart egy kicsit, pedig nincs rá oka.

"Oké, kész vagyok!" Vidám, ámde hallatszik hangjából az aggodalom. Ahogyan mondta, itt a diákok nem szeretik társaikat. Biztos ez az oka.

Felállok a székről, a hátamon pedig táska, benne könyvek. Meg lesz valami edzés cucc is. "Mehetünk?" Nem edzés, testnevelés óra. Te jó ég...Mik vannak.

"Ja, de szerintem el fogunk késni." Remek! Tudtam, hogy nem szabad neki hagyni, hogy ilyen sokáig szenvedjen! "Sietnünk kell."

"Oké." Előre megy és nyitja az ajtót, én meg utána. Loholunk mindketten, át az Akadémiára, bár ha elkéstünk, akkor szerintem már tök mindegy lenne, de ha ennyire be akar érni.

"Két percünk van és én pocsék futó vagyok." Még el sem kezdtünk futni, ő pedig szinte liheg.

"Hanyadikon leszünk?" Négy emelet van.

"Az elsőn." Még szerencse. Ha magasabbra megyünk szegény Kelly kipurcan. Táskával nem olyan könnyű itt rohanni, de senki sem érti meg.

Végre a bejáratnál vagyunk és két őr áll az ajtóban. Minket néznek, eléggé megvetően.

"Szia Kelly! Szereztél magadnak új bűntársat?" Csak nevetnek rajtunk, Kelly pedig ignorálja. Helyes, nem kell visszaszólni nekik. Azzal nem megy semmire. 

"Egy nap majd én leszek a feljebbvalójuk..." Morog az orra alatt, amikor fellépkedünk a lépcsőn. A folyosókon már csak egy-két diák lézeng rajtunk kívül.

"Már most is az vagy. Feljebb állsz, mert van annyi eszed, hogy ne szólj vissza." 

Egy pillanatra rám veti tekintetét, majd vissza, hiszen mégiscsak lépcsőn mászkálunk. Nem kellene felesni. "Talán igazad van, mindegy is. Ezen az emeleten leszünk. Töri az első óra. A tanár mindenkit utál, akinek nem megy." Várható volt. Itt valahogy senki sem túl jó fej. De egy gyerek véleménye biztosan nem érdekel senkit. Ez mindig is így volt. Gondoltam hogy ez itt sincs másutt. Eléggé rossz az első benyomás. De mit is várhattam volna? Hiszen erőszakkal hoztak ide, ha úgy vesszük. Ha pisztoly a fejemnél van, az annak számít, nem?

"Nagyon le leszünk cseszve?" Hangomból idegesség hallatszik. Csak ne kiabáljanak, azt nem szeretem.

"Változó." Ez nem nyugtat meg. "Nincs messze, a második terem lesz az." Kelly sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnik, nyilvánvalóan azért, mert nem először késik el. Csak megyünk és megyünk. "És már itt is vagyunk." Megállunk és felém fordul. "Megyek előre, ha gondolod."

"Oké, de te beszélsz." Válaszomtól mosolyog.

Kelly kopog egyet, majd benyit. Síri csönd van a teremben, mintha nem lenne bent senki. Beljebb lépünk, de kiderül, hogy valójában itt tényleg óra van. Egy terem tele hozzánk hasonló korúakkal. Fiúk és lányok, pont mint mi. Nos, talán nem pont olyanok, de nem ez a lényeg. Kissé hideg van idebent, de lehet, hogy ez csak a tanár szívéből jön.

"Kelly Chambers már megint elkésett." A hideg szívű nőszemély felénk fordítja figyelmét. "Most mi a mentséged?"

"Volt egy kis problémánk az egyenruhákkal." Hűha, micsoda kifogás. Arrébb megy egy lépést, így a tanár látószögébe kerülök. "Ő Miranda."

Arcáról mintha a dermetség kicsit olvadna, de lehetséges, hogy csak én látom így. "Minden bizonnyal az új diák." A tanári asztalhoz lép, miközben oldalról suttogásokat hallok. Ezek a diákok rólam beszélnek, pedig esküszöm, hogy nem ültem semmibe! "Áhh, Miranda Lawson. Mondták, hogy jössz. Ez az osztályod, a 9.C. Jelenleg történelem óra zajlik, mint ahogyan arról értesülnöd kellett volna. Elvárom, hogy ehhez méltóan viselkedj." Még egy ilyen mondat és az ablakon vágom ki a nénit. "Most pedig foglaljatok helyet." Ekkora barmot. Teszem amit mond és talán élve maradok.

**_-Negyven perccel később-_ **

"Úristen, Miranda! Láttad a fejüket? Láttad?" Kelly hatalmas örömmel újjong nekem a folyosó kellős közepén. "Harper feje tiszta vörös volt az idegtől!" Talán bemondtam néhány helyes választ...

"Nem láttam, de nem is nagyon érdekel."

"Ő a legbunkóbb lány az osztályban. Mindig bántja a tőle gyengébbeket, csak mert az apja az igazgató." Mi a...?

"Az a vén pocakos egér? Edward Silver?"

"Igen, az. Én is alig hittem el először. Nem hasonlítanak, tuti örökbe fogadták." Azért azt nem hinném. Lehet , hogy anyuci fiatal és tetszett neki apu pénze. "Neki mindent szabad."

"Csak kezdjen ki velem és meglátja, hogy ki a főnök. Helyre rakom, ha kell. Ha pedig téged bánt, akkor is." Próbálkozzon és megbánja. Mellettünk további diákok haladnak el.

"Egész bandája van, nincs ellenük esély. Mindegy, pakoljunk le." Megáll egy szekrénynél. "Te is kaptál szekrénykulcsot, ugye?"

"Igen, 1.26 van rajta."

"Király, az ezen az emeleten van. Menj tovább egyenesen, az enyém itt pont itt van. Tíz perc múlva jó lenne elérni a következő órára." Vagyis testnevelésre.

"Oké, majd igyekszem." Elindulok kis kalandomra a folyosón, miközben végig a szekrényeket pásztázom, amíg az 1.26-ra nem találok. Szerencsére nem kellett megküzdenem senkivel, hogy ideérjek. Kissé remegve nyitom ki a szekrényt, berakom nehéz táskámat, és csak azt viszem, ami kell. De amikor becsukom a szekrényajtót, magam mellett egy tőlem körülbelül tíz centiméterrel nagyobb, szőke hajú, zöld szemű srác áll.

"Helló." Széles mosollyal, lazán, a szekrénynek dőlve köszön rám.

Először elnézek a másik oldalra, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, nekem köszönt. Nincs itt senki más. "Szia." Hangom zavarodott.

"Új vagy? Még sohasem láttalak." Bájos, de nem az én esetem. Kicsit gyúrhatna.

"Igen."

"Nos, üdv nálunk." Mosolya egy pillanatra sem tűnik el, mintha új prédát talált volna magának.

"Köszönöm." Számomra ez egy igazán kényelmetlen szituáció.

"Ryan vagyok. Neked mi a neved?"

"Miranda."

"Szép név. Pont mint a gazdája." Istenem, nehogy folytassa, mert levágom a tökét. Csak forgatom a szemeimet és megfordulok. Látom Kellyt mosolyogni kicsit távolabbról. "Még találkozunk."

Vissza sietek Kellyhez, aki amint említettem, mosolyog rám. "Csak nem Ryan akit veled láttam?" Csak bólintok. "Szerintem tetszel neki."

"De engem nem érdekel." Nekem John kell. Eddig is ő kellett és ő fog kelleni. Nincs vita.

"Ő a leghelyesebb az egész suliban!"

"De nekem barátom van és ő sokkal helyesebb." Sóhajtok egyet. "Jó ég, Kelly. Ha csak láttad volna póló nélkül!"

"Mit csináltál vele, hogy póló nélkül láttad?" Kérdően és egyszerre ártatlanul néz rám.

"Semmi olyat, amire gondolsz." Nos, csak majdnem, de az mindegy. "Nehezen kapható vagyok." Kivéve ha John Shepardről van szó.

"Fura lány vagy te, de én kedvellek. Menjünk, mert még át kell öltözni."

**_-John-_ **

"Hé, John! Szüleid otthon vannak?" A haverom hangja szólal meg a telefonból.

"Igen. Miért?" Kivételesen nem dolgoznak. Eltáv van.

"Rosséknál nagy buli lesz, csajok, meg minden. Akarsz jönni?" Azóta nem voltam buliban, hogy Miranda hozzánk költözött.

"Nem hinném. Nincs hozzá kedvem." Amióta pedig nincs Miranda, szinte ki se mozdulok. Elment a kedvem mindentől.

"Ne csináld már! Törődnöd kellene a barátaiddal is! Mikor voltál velünk utoljára, huh? Négy hónapja?" Valahogy úgy. "Legyél végre normális srác és mozdulj ki!"

Nem akarok menni, de ők a barátaim. Nem hagyhatom őket el. Így is sokat leszek majd távol. "Jó, elmegyek. De csak miattatok."

"Király! Nyolcra érted megyünk!" És letette a telefont.

Sóhajtok, majd elrakom a készülékemet és lemegyek a nappaliba. Apa újságot olvas, anya pedig mosogat.

"Apa, ma este elmegyek néhány barátommal."

"Jól van, fiam. Vigyázz magadra és legyen szép estéd." Ez könnyen ment. "Anyádat intézem." Hát igen, anya nehéz eset.

"Kösz, apa."

"Azért ha lehetséges, a saját lábadon gyere haza és ne csinálj hülyeséget." A szokásos. Tizenhat évesen rám fogták, hogy megerőszakoltam egy lányt. Behívott a szobájába és történtek dolgok, de ő akarta. Akkor vesztettem el a szüzességemet. Erről majd máskor. Csak jobban elrontaná az így is pocsék kedvem.

"Meddig fogjátok még emlegetni? Nem erőszakoltam meg!" Már kezd kurvára idegesítővé vállni! Mérgemben ide-oda járkálok.

"Tudom." Apa így is nyugodt.

Hirtelen megállom egy helyben és farkasszemet nézem apámmal. "Akkor?"

Kissé morgolódva leteszi az újságot az asztalra. "Ülj le mellém." Nem értem mit akar, de teszem amit kér. "Tudod, hogy nem akadályozlak meg semmiben. Jó, azt nem hagyom, hogy hülyeséget csinálj. Bizonyára felejteni alarsz most és lehet, hogy mások karjában. De légy óvatos, fiatal vagy még." Szex. Mindig a szex.

"Most azt mondod, hogy használjak óvszert?"

"Pontosan. Remélem szegény Mirandával is használtatok." Te jó ég...

"Nem feküdtem le vele. Mármint..." Nem fogom neki elmondani! "...ezt inkább hagyjuk."

"Nincs itt anyád, elmondhatod." Anya kinyírna. Apa engedékenyebb velem. Egyszem fia vagyok. Mondjuk anyának is, de ő anya...más a helyzet.

"Aznap...a születésnapomon, amikor felmentünk mindketten a szobámba, Miranda...azt mondta, adni akar nekem valamit, de semmi mást nem tud. Szóval, elkezdett vetkőzni. Nagyon szép volt, tényleg, de nem hagytam. Szerettem őt, nagyon. Még nem állt készen. De...azt hiszem én sem."

Megveregeti a vállamat. "És mennyire igazad volt. Miranda nem állt rá készen, ezt bárki látta volna. De te miért nem?"

"Mert nem tudom képes lettem volna úgy csinálnk, hogy neki is jó legyen. Meg egyébként is, itthon voltatok. Nem jó ötlet."

"Ez így igaz, anyád kinyírt volna. Persze csak téged." Milyen kedves.

"Nyugi, te is kaptál volna."

"Bolond gyerek." Nevet egy apró. "Anyád fia vagy. Az is így kötekszik."

"Tudom, apa." Mosolygok.

"Istenem, mit is csinálnék a kötekedős, makacs, vén anyád nélkül." Ezt nem kellett volna...

"Hallottam, Joseph! Csak várj amíg végzek! A következő dolog, amit kimosok, az a szád lesz!" Anya a konyhából kiabál, majd hirtelen megindul apa felé egy sodrófával.

"Inkább a sajátodat mosnád! Reggel nem tudtam mit érzek, aztán rájöttem hogy a szádat!"

"Anya! Apa!" Mérgesen csöppenek harcuk közepébe. "Nem tudnátok abbahagyni? Nektek muszáj mindig, mindenen összeveszni, még mások előtt is! Rosszabbak vagytok, mint két gyerek! Nektek nem kellene így beszélni egymással."

"Jaj, édesem. Tudod, hogy nem gondoljuk komolyan." Anya mosolyog rám, mintha nem lenne komoly a dolog.

"Nem, anya. Itt már gondok vannak. Én pedig azt hittem, hogy szeretitek egymást. Úgy tűnik tévedés volt." Hátat fordítok nekik és felmegyek a szobámba. Az ágyamra ülök, teljesen céltalanul, majd felállok és elkezdek előszedni néhány ruhát azt estére. Szemem megakad az egyik fiókomon. Van benne egy doboz óvszer. Talán...ki kellene vennem párat. Csak felejteni akarok.

**_-Hannah-_ **

"Tényleg ennyire rosszak vagyunk, Joseph?" Kérdezem tőle könnybe lábadt szemekkel.

Férfias kezeivel megérinti arcomat. "Hé, nincs semmi baj."

"De mégis hol rontottuk el? Mi van, ha valóban nem szeretjük egymást?"

Szorosan magához húz. Hallom szíve dobogását, amikor fejemet a mellkasára hajtom. "Ne is mondj ilyet. Nem egyszer megmondtam, hogy szeretlek. Azóta nem változott. Sokat veszekedünk, de Hannah, én tényleg szeretlek. Nem is tudnám elképzelni az életem nélküled."

"Én is szeretlek, Joseph." Szipogok egyet-kettőt, majd felnézek zöld szemeibe. "Rossz anya vagyok?"

"Az a gyerek odáig van érted. Gondolnod sem kellene hasonlókra."

"Talán igazad van. Hiszen, mégis csak nagyszerű vagyok." Meg néha kicsit nagyképű.

"És gyönyörű." Húha, már tudom mit fogunk csinálni ha Johnny elment hazulról.

"Jaj, te vén huncut." Kuncogok egyet és megérintem az orrát, miközben ő mosolyog rám. Igazából, még nem vagyunk öregek. Én negyven, Joseph negyvenkettő.

"Talán nem így van?" Kezemmel a tarkójaához nyúlok és magamhoz húzom, hogy megcsókolhassam. Ajkaink a megszokott gyengédséggel találnak egymáséira. Már hiányzott ez az érzés. Karjai a derekam köré fonódnak. Még mindig lenyűgöző a gyengédsége, 'mely évek múltán sem tűnt el.

Mosolyogva tolom el magamtól. "Kitalálod mit fogunk csinálni kettesben?"

"Ohh. Lepj meg, drágám." Tudja ő nagyon jól.

Hirtelen a már nem is annyira kisfiunk tűnik fel. "Én ezt nem akartam látni." Kezeit a magasba emeli. De kiöltözött a gyerek.

"Johnny, te havasi gyopár!" Leskelődik a kis pimasz!

Joseph egyből elereszt. "Ez nem szép dolog, John Shepard."

"Bocsi, hogy egy házban élünk. Mennem kell."

"Vigyázz magadra és ne igyál sokat!" Nem bírja az alkoholt a drágám, ezért szólok neki.

"Nem fogok, anya!" Becsapja az ajtót, én pedig férjemmel maradok.

"Már elláttam atyai jótanácsokkal. Nem kell aggódni." Joseph ujjai hajamat cirógatják. Pont mint régebben. Mániája volt akkor is, hogy a hajamat piszkálja. Nem a legjobb szokása, de hagyom neki.

"Azért remélem nem hajnalban ér haza." Aggódok miatta, nagyon is. A fiam és szeretem.

Ad egy puszit a homlokomra. "Én is. Nem kicsi már, de nagyon féltem."

Egyszerre tölt el boldogság és szomorúság  
"A fiunk lassan felnőtt. Lesz majd egy lány, aki miatt itthagy minket." Újra könnybe lábad a szemem.

"Én inkább attól tartok, hogy nem lesz." Mi? Miért ne lenne? "A Mirandával történtek a lelkébe égtek. Sohasem fogja elfelejteni, pedig nagyon el akarja." Azt hiszem igaza van ebben.

"Olyan, mint mi, elkötelezi magát a legnagyobb szerelme mellett. Az a kislány pedig pont illett hozzá." Sóhajtok egy nagyot. Talán ez a csevej nem ölte meg a hangulatot.

**_-John-_ **

Sör a kezemben, fenekem egy kanapén. A buli nagyban zajlik, én pedig a lányokat nézegetem. Szükségem van egy adag felejtésre. Vagy kettőre.

"Mi a helyzet?" Egyik barátom jön erre, kezet is rázunk. Jóféle szokásunk az ilyen, amióta körülbelül tizenhárom évesek vagyunk.

"Kis szórakozást keresek estére, semmi más."

Az ő kezében is alkohol van, mint mindenki másnak, szintén sör lehet. "Rossz szokás."

"Tudom, de szükségem van rá."

Jobban szétnézek a szobában és az egyik sarokban áll egy csapat fiatal hölgy. Egyikőjük engem néz. Csak a szokásos módon táncolgatnak, esetleg pletykálnak. Arra a bizonyos egyre rámosolygok, amikor tekinteteink összetalálkoznak. Egyből a barátnőihez szól, bárcsak tudnám mit. Még párszor rám néz, végére már elpirul. Egy utolsó pillantás és rákacsintok, majd hallom a lány brigádot kuncogni.

"Jó volt összefutni, de most kapás van." Otthagyom a barátomat a sörömmel együtt és a leányzók felé veszem az irányt, akik sorban jönnek zavarba. "Helló, lányok."

"Szia." Páran egyszerre köszönnek, csak az az egy marad ki.

"Hali." Hosszú, szőke haja van és zöld szeme. Nem az én esetem, de mit számít az? Csak egy éjszakára kell, talán egy párral többre, ha összejön. Nincs az az isten, amiért bármijen érzelem kötne engem ilyen kalandokhoz.

"Mi a neved?"

"Becky. "

Vesd be magad, John! "Szép név egy mégszebb lánynak. Én John vagyok."

Egy kicsivel közelebb jön hozzám, eléggé ahhoz, hogy bárki elkezdhessen róluk bizonyos dolgokat gondolni. "Szép név egy jóképű srácnak."

"Úgy véled? Miért nem jössz fel velem?" Talán nem a legjobb ötlet az egyik barátod házában csinálni, miközben tart a mulatság, de haza nem vihetem, kint pedig igénytelen és túl publikus az egész.

Becky mária megindul velem együtt. Kezemet a derekára rakom, úgy megyünk. Talán néha perverz módon lejjebb csúszik érintésem és a fenekébe markolok. Ez lesz az év éjszakája! Viszont Miranda feneke sokkal jobb. Nem mintha annyiszor hozzáértem volna. Szerettem és szeretni fogom teljes szívemből. Egyetlen egy könnyű nőcske sem változtathat rajta, bármennyire is szeretném. De én akkor is felejteni akarok!

**_-Miranda-_ **

Ez aztán az edzés! Már a tizedik kört futjuk. Nade ez nem az óra eleje! A vége! Bár szerencsére engem nem nagyon fáraszt ez az egész. Szegény Kelly az utolsók közt liheg, már harmadjára előzöm ki. Komoly gondjai vannak a futással.

Szólal meg végre egy sípszó. "Jól van, mára elég! Egészségetekre! Holnap találkozunk." Minden nap van ilyen? Legalább nem kell edzenem.

Megállok és Kellyt várom, hogy együtt menjünk az öltözőbe. "Jól vagy?"

"Ja! Minden rendben." Próbál úgy tenni, mintha tényleg így lenne. Pedig látom, hogy majdnem kilihegi a tüdejét.

"Hívjak neked valakit?"

"Nem, megleszek. Vérszegénység, megkeserít minden órát."

"Arról még nem nagyon hallottam."

"Ennek lehetnek különböző okai, de hogy megelőzni hogyan lehet... Ezt kutatják a szüleim, ők is itt vannak." Hát, erről nem tudtam. Valami gyanús itt nekem, mert azt mondta, hogy anyagilag nem állnak jól. De ha itt vannak, akkor biztosan jól keresnek. "Főként szédüléssel jár és rossz fizikai teljesítménnyel. Vicces az egész. Gyógyítható, de mégsem tudják megelőzni."

Nem lennék a helyében. Egy vállérintéssel próbálom vigasztalni. "Ez eléggé kellemetlen lehet."

"Az is. Van felmentésem talajtornából és hosszú futásból, szóval néhány egyessel kevesebb. Úgyis pszcihológus akarok lenni, nem sokat számít." Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem kell mozognia.

"Az egy elég jó állás. Én még nem tudom, a lehetőségeimmel sem vagyok tisztában."  
  
"Rengeteg lehetőség van. Rajtad fog múlni az egész. Amint itt végzel, majd felajánlanak neked néhányat, ahol megfelelnél és választhatsz." Ő honnan tudja, hogy a pszchilógus az övéi között lesz? "Menjünk." Elsétálunk az öltözőig, majd újult erővel szólal meg. "Alig hiszem el, hogy rekordot döntöttél. Ez még csak az első napod és tarolsz!" Bárcsak ne így lenne. Még egy dolog, amivel kitűnök a tömegből.

"Hé, te!" Hallok egy hangot magam mögött. Egy pillanatra megállok és szinte lefagyok. "Igen, te! A fekete hajú!" Ez nem fekete!

Higgadtan fordulok meg. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem ver a szívem százzal. "Én?"

"Te vagy a fekete hajú." Ez az a bizonyos Harper Silver.

"Igazából nem. Sötétbarna. Majdnem fekete, tudom, de nem az." Javítom ki.

"Szerinted érdekel?" Ohh, micsoda durva személyisége van. Kicsit közelebb jön hozzám. "Van egy ajánlatom számodra." Máris rosszul hangzik. "Láttuk, hogy mire vagy képes. Jobbat érdemelsz, mint Chambers. Miért nem vagy velünk, a fontosabb személyekkel?"

"Megbocsáss?" Kérdezem tőle felhúzott szemöldökkel.

"Jól hallottad. Kelly egy senki, mi vagyunk itt a főnökök. Ha befogadunk, akkor megkaphatsz bármit, ha ellenáll, simán kirakatunk. Ne legyél a kicsi Chamberssel, nem érdemli meg!"

Ölbe tett kézzel nézek az előttem lévő csajbandára, majd Kellyre, akin máris látszik a szomkrúság. Gondolom nem az első ilyen eset. "Azt kétlem."

Nevetnek egyet. Mi olyan vicces? "Ez nem kérés volt, Miss.Perfekt."

Na most lett elegem! Próbálom megőrizni a hidegvéremet, de hangomon hallatszik az idegesség. "Minek neveztél?!"

"Ohh? Csak nem érzékeny pontra tapintottam? Azt hiszed elbánsz velünk?" Hát ez marha jó lesz.

"A nevem Miranda Lawson és nem hiszem, hanem tudom." Ne keveredj vitába egy biotikussal. "Sértegetsz engem." Kék fény veszi körül testemet. "Sértegeted a barátnőmet." Egészen közel megyek hozzájuk. "Olyanra akarsz rávenni, amit nem akarok." Nyelek egyet. "A Rejtőző Fickó személyesen hozott ide. Ne hidd, hogy te leszel aki kirak innen."

"Biotikus vagy? És mit kezdesz vele? Hozzám vágsz egy pólót?" Csak nevetnek rajtam, bennem pedig elpattan az utolsó húr. A fény hirtelen tör ki belőlem és Harpert a levegőbe repítem, majd a falhoz vágom. A többiek ijedten néznek rám.

"Jobb lesz, ha viselkedsz, vagy én magam váglak ki a légzsilipen." Figyelmeztetem, majd hirtelen leengedem. A padlón összeesik, én pedig elfordulok tőle. "Ki kér még?" A többség inkább a dolgára megy, Kelly pedig tátott szájjal néz rám.

"Be kell ismernem, még sohasem találkoztam hozzád hasonlóval." Meglepődve siet hozzám.

"Tudom." Mert nincs is hozzám hasonló. Bár ott van Oriana. Mi lehet vele?

Mindenki csendben elkezd öltözni. Eléggé kínos helyzet. Most valószínűleg mindenki pszchiopatának néz. Én csak megvédem magam és azokat, akik számítanak nekem. Gondolom most ezért vagyok itt.

"Szóval..." Kelly szólít meg. Most egy kicsit bizonytalan a dolgában. "Mit csinálsz a következő eltávon?"

"Eltáv?" Van eltáv?

"Ohh...sajnálom, nem szóltam róla." Ezt valahogy gondoltam. "Minden hónapban kapunk két napot, amikor oda megyünk, ahová akarunk. Természetesen az Akadémián kívül. Fellegvár, Illium, Föld, ki hova. Biztosítanak siklókat." A Fellegvárba kell jutnom!

"Ez mikor lesz?"

"Jövő héten. Szombat reggel oda, vasárnap este vissza." Vissza mehetek! Újra haza tudok menni! "De persze maradni is lehet."

"Azt hiszem, hogy van elintéznivalóm a Fellegvárban. Ez egy remek alkalom." Soha többé nem kell ide vissza jönnöm! De most, további óráim lesznek. Addig még kibírom valahogy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval Miranda kezd egy kicsit megszilárdulni és jönnek a "Jégkirálynő" uralmának sötét évei. Ezzel együtt rájöttem, hogy újra végig kellene játszanom az egész trilógiát, de szemét leszek, hozzá sem nyúlok és kihagyok jó sok évet a történetben. Talán tizet :P Közben 1-2 részben teszek említéseket, mert ugyebár a Mass Effect 1-ben van nekünk egy Ashley Williams :3 (akit utálok)  
> Beleraktam Hannah Shepard szemszögéből is egy kicsit, mert miért ne? Azon is gondolkodom, hogy leírom egy új "könyvben" hogy mik történtek régebben, Hannah és Joseph hogyan jött össze. A titkos esküvőről már volt szó, meg ugyebár most a korukról. Tehát fiatalon jöttek össze. Az alap már összeállt a fejemben, csak le kellene írni.  
> Következő részben beugrik Niket!  
> Vajon Miranda elszakad a Cerberustól és újra azokkal lesz, akiket szeret? Gáz, hogy mindig késő este publikálok, pedig reggel retek korán kell kelnem?


	8. Végleg Nélküled?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda visszatér a Fellagvárba, ahol nem minden alakul a tervek szerint.
> 
> Rövid lett, de annál tartalmasabb. Jó olvasást!

**_-Miranda-_ **

Kívülről talán nyugodtnak tűnhetek, pedig a szívem zakatol. Sohasem voltam még ennyire ideges. Félek. Ez nem történik meg minden nap. Félek a visszautasítástól, vagy esetleg a következményektől. Mi van akkor, ha nem akarnak visszafogadni? Istenem, bele se merek gondolni. A sikló egy pár perce érkezett meg a Fellegvárba, jó érzés újra itt lenni,olyan megszokott volt már. A levegőben idegenszag terjeng és aszárik, turiánok, szalárik, hanárok, volusok, drellek, kvárik, batárik, meg persze emberek beszélgetése hallatszik. Sokkal zajosabb az Akadémiánál, ott csendben, fegyelmezettnek kell lenni, betartani minden egyes utasítást, még akkor is, ha kegyetlen a dolog. 'Kissé' zavaró, kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint apámnál. Jut eszembe, találkozóm van Nikettel és egy aszárival, Lanteiával, ő tartja nekem szemmel Orianát.

Hirtelen egy nagyon ismerős hangot hallok magam mögül. "Hé, Miranda!" Csak őt ne! Hátrafordulok és eltölt az undor, mint a menzás néni főztjétől. "Azt hittem te nem jössz."

"Talán nekem nem lehetnek elintéznivalóim, Ryan?" Ez a srác azóta nem száll le rólam, hogy először meglátott. Sajnos minden nap összefutok vele és akárhogyan próbálom lerázni, a helyzet reménytelen, nem adja fel. Ki tudja, talán ő intézi el, hogy találkozzunk-általában a legrosszabb pillanatban-, esetleg Kelly közreműködik a dolgokban, hiszen odavan a gyerekért.

"Nincs kedved elmenni velem valahová?" Ettől a kérdéstől szinte nevetni támad kedvem, de megszólal a bennem lévő műveltség, mely eszembe juttatja, hogy nem vagyok egyenlő a szomszéd szobában lévő lányokkal, akik ostoba módon nevetnek mindenen. Van nekem jobb dolgom is, mint holmi leányzók bálványával romantikázni.

"Ne legyél abszurd."

"Tudod, más lányok nem így reagáltak volna." Ohh, csak mert mindenki oda van Ryanért. Ryan így, meg Ryan úgy. Nekem meg már a nem létező tököm is kivan tőle, pedig még csak egy hete találkoztunk először. 

"Tudod, más lányok nem olyanok, mint én. Nézd, örültem hogy találkoztunk, de találkozóm van valakivel."

Elfordulok, de megérinti a vállamat, ezzel visszatart bármiféle haladástól. "Egy fiúval?"

"Nem, de egyébként sincs hozzá közöd. Hogy kivel találkozok, az csakis rám tartozik. Viszlát, Ryan."

Jól faképnél hagyom, nem is törődök senkivel, csak megyek a dolgomra. Intéztem magamnak egy hotelszobát apám pénzéből. Adok a kényelmemre, de természetesen nem a legdrágább luxus lakosztályt céloztam meg, mivel egyedül vagyok, sok is lenne nekem. Be kell valljam, sajnálom, hogy minden így alakult. Szóval a hotelben lepakolok és át is öltözök valami civilebb ruhába. A hajamat megfésülöm, a külsőmet is alaposan szemügyre veszem, ahogyan Hannah tanította.

Valakik erre mondják azt, hogy szép. De mit látok én, 'ki minden reggel ebben a testben ébredek, elzárva, mint egy rab? Csak egy szörnyszülöttet, aki úgy táncol, ahogyan a felettese fütyül. Az egész lényem ellent mond a természet összes törvényének. Ha mások rámnéznek, nem azt látják, aki valójában vagyok, hanem egy álcát, ami olyan, mint egy lezser ruha, ápol és eltakar. De ha valaki rájönne mi lakozik a tökéletes külső mögött... John szörnyetegnek hívna. Soha többé nem szeretne, ami számomra a galaxis pusztulásával lenne egyenlő és a biztos halállal. Aranyos kislány, ápolt sötét haj, fehér bőr, acélkék szem, viszonylag sportos testalkat. Előnyt kellene kovácsolnom belőle, mert erre teremtett apám, Henry Lawson, de van bennem valami, ami mindig visszahúz, nem enged a helyes útra lépni. Eddig nem sokszor fordult elő, de most egyre többször találom magam szemben ilyennel és akárhogyan próbálkozok, nem azt mondom, amit valójában gondolok, sokszor nem is azt teszem. Mintha lenne bennem egyfajta lánc, ami visszafog, ha szabadulni akarok. A hurok egyre szorul, én pedig elvesztem magam felett az irányítást és azzá válok, akivé az apám tenni akart. Szerinte ez tökéletes lenne, az emberiség érdeke. Szerintem a galaxis egyik legnagyobb bűntette.

Sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy természetesen születve milyen lennék. Az apám nem magas ember, alig százhetven centiméter. Ha párt választott volna, akkor valószínűleg tőle alacsonyabbat-csakhogy dominánsabbnak érezze magát-, tehát a mostani magasságomnál biztosan nem nőnék nagyobbra. A szemeim nagy eséllyel maradnának ilyenek, apámnak is hasonló van. A hajam esetleg szőke lehetne, rágondolni is fura. A bőröm lehetne mondjuk barnább is, a testalkatom pedig kevésbé nőies. De a legfontosabb: az anyukám. Lenne olyasvalakim, akire mindig is vágytam, mégsem lehetett. Azt hittem Hannah bepótolhatja ezt a hatalmas űrt, de a sors nem így akarta. 

Tehát az első élőlény, akivel találkoznom kell: Lanteia. Valamiféle kávézót említettek nekem a Zakera Szárnyaknál. Ezen kívül csak az tudom, hogy egy aszárival van dolgom. Ezernyi féle idegen között sétálok végig, mire elérek valahová, ami egy kávézóra hasonlít.

"Miss.Lawson!" Egy női hang szólít meg hirtelen. Oldalra nézek, egy aszári int nekem. Valami nem stimmel vele. Lila aszári? Sohasem láttam még ilyet? Valószínűleg udvariatlanság lenne megkérdezni miért ilyen. Esetleg ez normális náluk, hiszen olyan színes a galaxis.

"Lanteia?" Kissé bizonytalanul, mégis rideg hangon kérdezem meg tőle. Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy olyasvalakivel beszéljek, akinek kapcsolata van apámmal.

"Igen. Akkor bizonyára te vagy Miranda Lawson." Bólintok egyet. "Üljünk le." Elfordul és máris helyet keres nekünk, én pedig utána megyek. Egy adattárolót vesz elő, az asztalra rakja és olvasni kezdi, én pedig kiváncsian próbálok meglesni egy-két mondatot, sikertelenül. "A húgát egy Benson nevű család fogadta örökbe, így ennek megfelelően a neve Oriana Benson. Az orvosok szerint két és fél hónapos és teljesen egészséges, semmivel sem tér el egy átlagos gyerektől, ha a genetikai módosítást nem vesszük számba. Biotikus implantátumai nincsenek." Ha bárki is tudná mekkora teher esik le a szívemről mondatai hallatán. Legalább egyikünknek megadatik a normális élet, amelyre mindig is vágytam. "Illiumon laknak, valaki állandóan figyel rájuk, persze csak tisztességes távolságból. A szülők jól keresnek, átlagos szinten tudják felnevelni a lányt." Átlagos? Nem, ez így nem jó, valamit tennem kell, ezt nem hagyhatom. 

"Az nem elég." Az aszári meglepődéssel néz rám, pedig én azt mondom, ami az igazság. Az én húgom csakis a legjobbat kaphatja! "Valahogyan tudhatnék pénzt juttatni nekik?"

"Megoldgató, de honnan?"

"Csak azért, mert gyerek vagyok, nem biztos, hogy szegény. Van pénzem, elhiheti. Sokkal több, mint magának valaha is lesz." Ez talán kicsit gonosz volt tőlem.

Egy pillanat után Lanteia reagál. "Legyel. Az omni-tooljára elküldöm az anya bakszámlaszámát, de óvatosan, nehogy egyszerre sok kerüljön át. Feltűnő lenne." Igaz, nem tudhatnak semmit. Bólintok. "Egyéb?"

"Ez minden."

"Nos, akkor azt hiszem legközelebb találkozunk.

Mindketten felállunk és kezet fogtunk, majd a elindulunk a dolgunkra, természetesem különböző irányokban és most jöhet Niket. Azt mondta, hogy egy bárban akar találkozn, de egyátalán nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy beengednek, hiszen kiskorú vagyok. Nos, ha nem felelek meg, az Niket hibája, efelől semmi kétségem, mivel ő választotta ezt a helyet. A bár pontos helyét elküldte az omni-toolomra, miszerint nincs messze. Csak az a gond, hogy lifteznem kell és én utálom a Fellegvár liftjeit, mer mindig zsúfoltak, büdösek és lassan mennek. Nincs más választásom, nagy levegőt, Miranda!

Belépek abba a bizonyos liftbe, amihol rajtam kívül legalább öten vannak, de az egyik krogan, szóval vehetjük hétnek is. Van itt egy kvári, eléggé hangosan lélegzik, beteg lehet. A részeg turiánról pedig inkább ne beszéljek, ha lehet. A szagáról csak annyit mondok, hogy olyan mint amikor az Akadémián megfuttatnak minket óra előtt és után is, majd bemegyünk kémiára, ahol az izzadság és vegyszerszag keveredik, mert hím nemű társaim nem szeretnek zuhanyozni.

 

A lift ajtaja végre kinyílik, én pedig elsőként viharzok ki és egyenesen a bárba megyek, ahová a lehető legcsendesebben próbálok bemenni, mivel nem szeretnék bajba kerülni. Eléggé rosszat tenne, de azért úgy látszik, hogy senkit sem érdekel, hogy egy gyerek járkál errefelé. Niketre pedig hamar rátalálok az egyik sarokban, vidáman, asztalnál ülve. A zene üvölt és páran már kissé szórakozott állapotban vannak és a fények szinte vakítják az ember szemét.

"Miri! Erre!" Mintha nem vette volna észre, hogy látom. "Rég találkoztunk." Egy öleléssel köszöni barátját, vagyis engem. "Hogy vagy? Minden rendben?"

"Megvagyok." Leülünk egymással szemben, én pedig kicsit megkönnyebbülve, mégis idegesen nézek az asztalon pihenő kezeimre.

"Miri..." A semmiből megszólal Niket, hangja figyelmeztető.

"Mi az?" Nem tudhat meg semmit arról, hogy mik történnek velem.

Sóhajt egyet és őszintén a szemembe néz. "Látom rajtad, hogy valami nincs rendben. Barátok vagyunk, nemde? Nekem bármit elmondhatsz, tudod jól." Muszáj hazudnom neki, mert nem tud Orianáról és a Cerberusról, azt hiszi visszajöttem Johnhoz! 

"Én csak...félek, hogy apám megint rámtalál." Cerberus megvéd, nem adnak oda neki, többet érek apám adományainál.

"Nincs rá okod. Gondoskodtam mindenről. Meg egyébként is, Oriana ott maradt neki. Azért teremtette, mert te már nem voltál neki elég. Hát akkor boldoguljon vele." Nem igaz, nincs vele.

Nehéz leplezni a hazugságomat. "Ez igaz. Ha nem kellettem neki, akkor oldja meg a maga problémáját." Borzasztó érzés. Sohasem voltam az a nagy hazudgálós. "Kínozzon mást." Csak attól félek, hogy van elég pénze még egy gyerekre.

"Pontosan, Miri. Látom jót tett neked a távollét, sokkal emberibb vagy." Nem mintha én nem lennék ember, mint bárki más. Elvégre én is annak születtem, kicsit módosítva.

"Bármi jobb, mint az apámmal lenni. Depresszió, szorongás, csak a szokásos dolog nála, ami egy kislánynak sem való." Még valami, amiről a Shepard család nem tudott, hogy évek óta depresszióval küzdök. Újabb indok arra, amiért nem vagyok tökélrtes az apám szerint. "Egyébként, te mikor jöttél el onnan?"

"Nem sokkal utánad. Akkor még senki sem tudott arról, hogy elszöktél. Istenem, pedig megnéztem volna Henry arcát!" Fogadni mernék, hogy a dühtől majdnem felrobbant. "Kiszöktem a házból és Gold Coastba mentem, tudod, ott van nem messze Brisbanetől." Ahol születtem és éltem addig a bizonyos február tizenkettedikei napig. Életem legrosszabb tizenőt éve.

Egy pillanatra ignorálom Niket beszédét és a fejemet a bejárat irányába fordítom. Két embert látok bejönni, egy középkorú férfit egy nővel az oldalán. A férfi magas, erős testalkatú, zöld szemű, haja rövid és sötét, a nő még tőlem is alacsonyabb, haja hosszú, kontyba felfogott, barna színű, a szeme kicsivel világosabb. Bárhol felismerném őket hiszen ezek Hannah és Joseph Shepard. Akik nem láthatnak meg! Alapjáraton nem lenne velük gondom, de erre a találkozásra nem állunk készen, főleg nem most, mivel még Johnnal nem találkoztam és ezt el kell tervezni, nem ugorhatok csak úgy a nyakukba, bármennyire is szeretnék! Tudom, hogy nem pont erre gondoltam az előbb, de el kell tűnnöm innen.

Gyorsan felállok a helyemről. "Nézd, Niket. Jó volt találkozni, de most mennem kell." Arcomról már sugárzik az ijedtség, nem tudom letagadni mit érzek ebben a pillanatban és ez Niketen is meglátszik.

"Hova mész?"

"Megígértem Johnnak, hogy nem leszek sokáig, mert...biotiball meccset akarunk nézni." Újabb hazugság és ráadásul nem is kellett rajta gondolkodnom. Mi lett azzal az ártatlan kislánnyal, aki voltam? Kinek is beszélek, sohasem volt gyerekkorom.

"Fogunk még találkozni? Legalább évente egyszer?" Azt hiszem ennyi még belefér, de őszintén szólva, én magam sem tudom ebben a nagy siettségben.

"Természetesen, detudod hogy bármikor küldhetsz üzenetet, válaszolni fogok rá előbb vagy utóbb." Ránézek Hannahra és Josephre, akik egy másik asztalnál ülnek egy Szövetségivel katonával, aki nem ismerős számomra. "Tényleg sietnem kell." Joseph pont lát engem és hogy őszinte legyek, ez igazán nem jelent jót senki számára. "Viszlát, Niket."

Arcomat a lehető legjobban takarva sietek ki a bárból, miközben igyekszem nem rálépni a közelben szórakozó, derűs kedvű volusokra. Niket, milyen helyre hívtál engem? Mindegy is, most nem az a fontos, de végül észrevétlenül kijutok. Viszont most nem tudom hová menjek. John sohasincs otthon egyedül, mert utálja a magányosságot, tehát valahol most is bóklászhat, mert Hannah és Joseph itt vannak, hármójukon kívűl pedig senki sincs a házban, csak John döglött halainak szellemei, amikre még gondolni sem merek, mert rémálmaim lesznek, én pedig alapjáraton rosszul alszok. Az a sok rémálom... Általában apámról, hogy újra eljön értem, majd vissza visz magához Ausztráliába és a kegyetlenség kezdődik előről. Amíg John szobájában aludtam, mindig volt aki felkeltsen és megvígasztaljon. Persze ez maga John volt, ki más. Hiszen ő volt az aki a sohasem hagyott egyedül, sőt néha velem aludt, úgy értem egy ágyban, előtte pedig külön, a kanapén. Néha már sajnáltam, de nagyraértékeltem, hogy megadta nekem a szükséges teret. Sokszor beszélgettünk esténként, 'míg egyikünk el nem aludt-általában én- utána pedig nyakig betakarva ébredtem, de sohasem ismerte be, hogy ő tehet róla. Nem mintha bánnám a kettesben történteket. 

"Aú!" Ez meg mi volt? Mintha nekimentem volna valakinek, pedig nincs itt senki. "Nézz már magad elé!" Mi a franc? 

"Hát persze." Egy ismerős hang kelti fel hirtelen a figyelmemet és teljes mértékben ignorálom ezt a különös beszélő izét, amnek máris nyoma veszett. Tulajdonosa fiatal, mégis férfias. Várjunk, ez csak nem?

"John..." Suttogom ki magamban számomra minden kincsnél többet érő nevét. Itt van ő és ráadásul közel hozzám. A boldogság jele tündököl arcomon, amint egyre közelebb kerülök csábító hangjához és az életen át tartó boldogsághoz, az igaz, tiszta szerelemhez. 

Amikor megpillantom, egészen más fogadtat, mint amire vágytam. Ott áll ő, de nem egyedül, hanem egy másik lánnyal karjaiban, aki tőlem nem sokkal lehet idősebb. Kezei a lány fenekén pihennek, engem pedig eltölt a düh és az irigység, mivel nem én állok a ribanc helyén. John az új Szövetségi egyenruhát viseli, nyakában dögcédulával. Csak nem beállt a Szövetséghez? Hiszen nem erről volt szó! 

"Ígérd meg, hogy vissza jössz." Esdekel neki a lány, mintha valami regényből mászott volna elő.

John egy apró csókot lehel ajkára, amitől egész testemet keserves bánat járja át és arcomon egy kevésbé ártatlan könnycsepp gördül le. Elengedett volna? Csak így? 

"Tudod, hogy nem ígérhetek meg semmit. Katona vagyok, az életemnek bármikor vége lehet." A nadrágomba markolok és számat igyekszem úgy összezárni, ahogyan csak tudom, elkerülvén, hogy a parázna pár észrevegyen. 

"Ne menj el, John." 

John ismét közeledik hozzá ajkaival, ezúttal egy hosszabb, szenvedélyes csókra találkoznak. Szinte érzem enyéimen keserű ajkait, ahogyan kínoznak és lángokkal égeti testemet a harag, melyet iránta táplálok. 

Miért is nézem én ezt? Csak magamnak ártok vele. Ez lenne hát sorsom, hogy nélküle éljek? Nem mehetek vissza hozzájuk, túlságosan fájna, apámról pedig ne is beszéljünk. Erőtlenül, zokogva rogyok a padlóra, könnyes szemeimet tenyeremben áztatom. Fáj. Pokolian fáj. Egyszerre bánt és szítja bennem a tüzet, 'mely bosszúra szomjazik. De nem, nem fogok semmit tenni, én nem az apám vagyok, nem lehetek olyan. Muszáj erőt vennem magamon és megmutatni, hogy milyen is egy igazi nő, aki eléri céljait a tengernyi szenvedés és akadály árán is. A Cerberus hű tagja leszek, ki minden parancsra azonnali tettel válaszol. Én leszek az, aki az emberiségért küzd, hogy egy nap a galaxisunk jobb hely legyen fajom számára. Ki ellenem száll harca, annak vére follyon, mert én bizony kegyetlen leszek. Muszáj, csak így élhetem túl az egészet és gondoskodhatok húgomról. 

John Shepard, ha téged újra látlak, kétszer is meggondolom mit teszek. Talán sohasem kellett volna kiszabadítanod és bevezetned az éler naposabb oldalába, mert akkor most nem hiányolnám. Talán sohasem kellett volna azt hinnem, hogy ez lehet szerelem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel a résszel zárom le Miranda "gyerekkorát". Nem akarok sokat ugrani, mert van egy pár tervem még a Lázár Projekt előtt. Tehát most az Akadémiából elég, had nőjjön fel az a lány :) Nem mintha annyira gyerekes lett volna, inkább csak olyan...visszafogott? Szorongós? Talán ezek megfelelő szavak.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Made for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055753) by [Pesther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesther/pseuds/Pesther)




End file.
